Le voyage au temps des Maraudeurs
by La potterhead
Summary: Il suffit d'un sort pour que leur présent soit passé. Il suffit de quelques mots, quelques choix, quelques actions, pour que leur présent soit changé à jamais. Il suffit d'une histoire, pour que le futur n'advienne jamais. Il suffit de son histoire, de ses choix. Hinny, UA (univers alternatif) retour dans le temps.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Poudlard,1998, 5 mois après la Bataille de Poudlard :

Deux adolescents, baguette levée, se tenait la main. En face d'eux, un homme d'âge avancé, grand, les cheveux blonds, les observait, dédaigneux :

-Lucius…Dit l'un des deux adolescent, un brun aux yeux vert, en serrant les dents. La jeune rouquine à ses côtés serra sa main plus fort, comme pour lui insuffler tout le courage, la force et l'amour qu'elle possédait.

-Potter, Weasley, comme on se retrouve… Répondit le mangemort d'une voix traînante

-J'ai vaincu ton maître, ne me force pas à faire la même chose avec toi !

-Pff, tu es pathétique, Potter… Il sourit machiavéliquement, _Tempo_ !

Un éclair bleu fusât de sa baguette et toucha les mains liées des deux jeunes sorciers. Ils se sentirent attirés par le nombril, comme s'ils transplanaient, mais c'était beaucoup plus désagréable.

Ils atterrirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et se regardèrent, interloquées.

-Ça va, Gin' ?

-Oui, et toi, Harry ? Que fait tu la ?

-Ça va, et je ne sais pas, allons voir McGo !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre1 :

Ils arrivèrent au bureau directoriale et passèrent la porte en chaîne, les mains toujours liées.

-Patacitrouille ! Récita l'Elu

A leurs grande surprise, la gargouille ne les laissa pas entrés. Ils réessayèrent plusieurs fois, sans succès.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là, jeunes gens ? Demanda une voix de vieillard, derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, étonnés, pour faire face à Albus Dumbledore.

-Alors ?

-Professeur !?C'est bien vous, demanda Ginny

-Oui, jeune fille, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien moi. Répondit-il, amusé par cette réflexion étrange.

-Vous n'êtes pas…mort ? S'étonna Harry.

-Jeune homme, je suis peut-être vieux, mais je suis en pleine forme ! Et puis…qui êtes-vous ? Vous ressemblez beaucoup à James mais…vous n'êtes pas lui…

-Jugez par vous-même, offrit le brun, en montrant son crâne. Dumbledore s'exécuta, puis les regarda, étonné.

-Du futur hein ? Ça explique ces ressemblances. Malheureusement pour vous, il n'y a aucune formule à ma connaissance pour vous renvoyer à votre époque. Vous allez devoir attendre ici. Je vous répartirais dans quelques jours, avec les premières années.

-Du futur ? En quelle année nous situons-nous ? Demanda Ginny, et pourquoi nous re-répartir ?

-eh bien nous sommes en 1977, le 28 Aout 1977, et je vous re-répartis car, après toute les épreuves que vous avez subies, il est fort possible que vous ayez changez, là-dedans. Dit-il en se tapotant le crâne du bout de l'index. Allez-vous reposez dans la Tour Gryffondor, maintenant. Le mot de passe est Dragonis.

Ils prirent congés d'un signe de tête et s'en allèrent. Arrivés dans la Tour Gryffondor, ils s'installèrent sur les canapés, Ginny sur les genoux d'Harry.

-1977… murmura-t-elle

-1977, c'est l'année ou mes parents sont à Poudlard…

-Mais c'est génial !

-Tu trouves, dit-il, piteusement.

Devant son air triste, elle l'embrassa.

-Oui, c'est l'occasion de mieux les connaitre !

-Oui…tu as raison. Tu penses que je pourrais éviter leur mort ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bon de changer l'avenir.

-Tu a sans doute raison, murmura-t-il.

Un blanc passa.

-On va se coucher, mon ange, je meurs de fatigue… demanda Harry

-Allons-y !

Ils se levèrent et montèrent se coucher. Ils utilisèrent un sort d'extension et de coussinages pour être à leurs aises.

Les lendemains qui suivirent, ils déambulèrent dans le château, en attendant la rentrée.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils se réveillèrent plus tôt, excités. Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent et allèrent dans la salle de bain. Harry se lavaient les dents tandis que Ginny se brossait les cheveux. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry s'appuya contre le mur et l'observa. Harry ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle se décida après quelques secondes :

-Et si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison ?

Harry recracha le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche et se la rinça.

-Alors nous prierons pour avoir plusieurs cours en commun.

-Et si je suis à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Alors nous serions probablement le premier couple Serpentard-Gryffondor à Poudlard, répondit-il en l'embrassant, apaisant toute ses craintes.

Ils finirent de se préparer et sortir retrouver les premières années, accompagnés de McGonagall.

-Alors ces vous les deux septièmes années qui se font répartir aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle, en les apercevant.

-Exactement ! Répondirent-ils, en chœur.

-Bien, je vais amener les premières années faire leur répartition, puis-je viendrais vous chercher, d'ici là, vous ne bougez pas !

-Bien, professeur McGonagall, dirent-ils en de concert, innocemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qu'ils passèrent à discuter et à s'embrasser, McGonagall vint les chercher.

-Suivez-moi.

Ils marchèrent en silence, McGonagall en tête, pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour observer les nouveaux venus. Dumbledore finit son discours :

-… et j'en profite pour vous dires qu'ils nous restent deux élèves de septièmes années à répartir, Ils viennent tous deux d'Irlande, réservez-leur un bon accueil, je compte sur vous !

McGonagall appela Harry en premier :

-Harry Collins !

Il vit Ginny pouffer, il arqua un sourcil en sa direction et s'avança vers le Choixpeau

-Asseyez-vous et…

-je sais faire, devant son air interrogateur il se pressa d'ajouter, le professeur Dumbledore nous a expliquer comment ça fonctionnait.

-Bien, dans ce cas…Prenez place.

Il s'installa et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

 _-Mmh, un voyageur temporelle…_

 _-C'était une erreur._

 _-Je vois ça, je vois ça…Je peux observer aussi un grand courage, ainsi qu'une grande intelligence et une loyauté à toute épreuve, je sais aussi que…_

 _-Non, pas Serpentard !_

 _-Bien, si tel est ton choix. Je pense que ton choix est déjà fait, et je le respecterais…_ **GRYFFONDOR** !

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit de chez les lions.

-Ginevra Sharkey !

Elle s'installa et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, comme Harry, quelques minutes auparavant.

 _Eh bien, une autre voyageuse temporelle…Tu es difficiles à placer, dois-je t'envoyer à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que je choisis, moi ?_

 _-Toi, tu choisis le garçon…_ **GRYFFONDOR**!

Un sourire victorieux, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

-J'étais sûr que le Choixpeau nous enverrait à Gryffondor, dit-il en souriant.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix derrière eux se fit entendre :

-Excusez-moi, c'est bien vous les nouveaux ?

Ils se retournèrent et Harry blêmit !

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis préfète à Gryffondor, enchantée !

* * *

Note de l'auteure:

Hello! Voila, voila, le premier chapitre! Demain soir je mettrais le deuxième.

Je ferais un rythme de parition de un chapitre par soir.

Bizz


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis préfète à Gryffondor, enchantée !

-Enchantée, je me nomme Ginny Weas…Sharkey, répondit-elle en prenant discrètement la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

-Salut… réussi à dire Harry, tout en fixant intensément a mère, laquelle parut gênée. Ginny administra un léger coup de pied dans le tibia d'Harry, qui se ressaisit.

-euh…je suis censée vous amener dans les dortoirs, et je chargerais l'autre préfet de te montrer ton lit…Harry, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, merci Lily. Répondit l'intéressé.

-Je vais vous laissez dîner, je viendrais vous trouver devant la Grande Salle, après le dîner, ça vous va ?

-Impec ! Répondirent-ils.

A peine fut elle partit que les Maraudeurs les rejoignirent.

-Enchantés, nous sommes les Maraudeurs ! Je m'appelle Sirius Black ! Le plus beau de tous !

-Moi c'est James Potter ! Le plus drôle !

-Moi c'est Remus Lupin ! Le plus sage et intelligent !

-Et moi c'est Peter Pettigrow ! Le plus discret !

Harry gratifia ce dernier d'un regard froid, auquel James, Remus et Sirius furent étonnés.

-Moi c'est Harry, et elle, Ginevra, dit-il, malicieux. Elle lui offrit un regard noir et celui-ci pouffa.

-Ginny, en fait, corrigea-t-elle.

-Ça vous diraient de visiter Poudlard, avec ses passages secrets ? Demanda Sirius.

-Demain, serait préférable pour nous à vrai dire, répondit Harry.

-Ok, demain à notre première heure de libre ! conclut James !

-Bon on doit vous laisser, à plus ! Déclara Harry, en ignorant royalement Peter.

Ils se levèrent pour retrouver Lily, qui les attendaient, visiblement pressée.

-Vous avez croisé les Maraudeurs, dit-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Ginny.

-Oh non, pour rien…simple constatation…répondit-elle, allez on y va !

Ils la suivirent en silence. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

-Ginny, tu me suis ? Je vais te montrer ton lit et ta malle.

-Ok, je te suis, puis elle se retourna vers Harry, on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure ?

-Pas de problème. Puis, voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui vola un baiser rapide.

-Remus ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, à plus tard, j'espère.

-A plus tard.

Une pointe de curiosité traversa son regard puis elle disparut, suivi de Ginny.

Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils et laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Il entendit des gens entrer dans la salle commune, mais n'y fit pas attention.

-Harry ? Il sursauta et se retourna, il vit Remus. Désolé, je t'ai fait peur.

-Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais.

-Ok, je vais te montrer ta malle et ton lit, ou est passé ton amie ? Je crois qu'elle plaît bien à Sirius…

-Mmh…ça marche.

Il le suivit et Remus l'aida à s'installer, une fois fais il redescendit pour trouver Ginny en compagnie de Sirius. Il se posta à côté de Sirius et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je te préviens, chasse gardé… le prévint-il, menaçant.

Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, il embrassa Ginny, qui lui rendit son baiser. Devant un Sirius, légèrement déçu.

-Jaloux de ton propre parrain ? lui murmura-t-elle.

-On ne sais jamais, répondit-il, ronchon.

Elle se moqua de lui.

-Allez, de toute façon, il est trop vieux pour moi, et puis, c'est toi que j'aime.

Il continua de bouder.

-Bien, je vais voir Sirius.

-Attends !

-Et puis c'est à moi d'être jalouse, devant son air interrogateur, elle rajouta, Alice a dit que tu étais mignon à croquer…

Il l'embrassa.

-Elle n'est pas mon genre, et Neville me manquerait trop !

Ils rigolèrent quand une voix les interrompit :

-Qui est Neville ?

Ils se regardèrent, et Harry se dépêcha de répondre.

-Un ami, en Irlande !

-Oh, répondit la voix, qui se révéla appartenir à Lily.

-Je viens vous donner vos emplois du temps. Continua-t-elle.

-Merci, elle se retourna pour partir, Lily, tu sais quand on lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Qidditch ? Demanda Harry

-Tu joues au Qidditch, demanda James qui arriva près de Lily.

-A vrai dire, on joue tous les deux… déclara Ginny

-James, va-t'en. Ordonna Lily.

-Mais Lily-Jolie, je me renseigne, moi, dit-il, innocent.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter !

Sirius, Remus et Peter descendirent.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Peter.

-C'est à cause de notre blague à Servilo ? Demanda Sirius

-Quelle blague ! James que lui avez-vous fait !

-Mais rien de très grave, Lily-Joli…

-Réponds !

-On l'as teint en vert, murmura-t-il

-Vous avez quoi !?

-on l'as teint en vert, répéta James, plus fort.

CLAC !

Le bruit résonna dans toute la salle commune, Lily partie comme une furie.

-Maintenant, c'est à cause de notre blague contre Servilo… murmura un Sirius penaud.

Pour toutes réponse James lui lança un regard mi- énervé mi- amusé.

-Et donc ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Ginny, qui était hilare.

-Ne vous moquez pas !

-Désolé James, je suis poursuiveuse, et lui attrapeur, dit-elle en se calmant.

-Attrapeur ? Répéta James

-Oui, pourquoi, demanda Harry, ça pose un problème ?

-Eh bien, il est attrapeur, lui aussi. L'informa Remus.

Harry tendit sa main à James :

-Que le meilleur gagne !

James la lui serra.

-On va au cuisine, vous voulez venir ? Proposa Sirius

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu viens, Gin' ? Répondit Harry.

-Non merci, je vais monter, je suis fatigué, à demain ! Lança-t-elle.

-A demain, lui répondirent les cinq garçons en chœur.

-Allez go ! Rusard se situe vers les cachots ! Déclara Peter.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se faufilèrent discrètement dans les différents couloirs du château.

-On y est presque, Cornedrue, va voir s'il y a Rusard ou son horrible chat. Dit Sirius.

-Ok, la voie est libre, Lunard, tu passes en premier, Patmol, après c'est à toi, ensuite c'est toi, QueuDeVer, voilà, ok le nouveau, viens !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtai à passer, le miaulement de Miss Teigne retentit.

-Merde ! Lâcha James, tu n'as pas le temps de passer, planque toi !

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de désillusion, il se souvint trop tard que personne ne connaissait se sort là.

Rusard arriva, et chercha un sorcier ou une sorcière, quel qu'il soit. Il ne trouva rien et reparti.

-Comment t'as fait ça, demanda Remus ?

-Eh bien… commença Harry.

* * *

NDA:

Ce chapitre est exceptionnel, sinon, le rythme de parition sera réspecté, laisser des reviews, que je sache ce qui est à changer, les avis positifs ou négatif( tant que ça reste respectueux)...

Hésitez pas à faire connaître cette fiction autour de vous,ça me ferais hyper plaisir!

Bizz


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

-Comment t'as fait ça, demanda Remus.

-Eh bien… commença Harry.

-Les gars, vous venez ? Demanda Peter

-Euh… il faut y aller, viens, Dit le brun.

Il comprit à son regard que cette question lui sera de nouveau posée, plus tard.

Une fois arrivés au cuisine, sans encombre supplémentaire, Sirius chatouilla la poire qui se transforma en poignée, et ils entrèrent. Les elfes les accueillirent et leur servir des fruits et du jus de citrouille, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en discutant.

-C'est bien l'Irlande, demanda Peter.

-Oui, assez, répondit froidement Harry.

Si les Maraudeurs parurent étonnés, ils le dissimulèrent assez bien.

-Décris nous l'Irlande, s'il te plaît ? Réclama Remus.

-Eh bien… c'est assez… vert, là-bas. Il y a beaucoup de végétation, et d'endroit calme, les moldus sont très présents mais ils ne nous empêchent pas de vivre… et puis euh c'est tout je pense.

-Et tu es depuis longtemps avec ton amie ? Se renseigna Sirius.

-Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème, t'es jaloux, le taquina James.

-Maaiis noonn ! Je me renseigne juste…

-Eh bien ça va aire longtemps, oui…répondit Harry, amusé.

-Au faites, j'ai appris que vous êtes des pros en matières de blagues, et surtout contre Servilo !

-Oui, effectivement…et donc ? Demanda James, intrigué.

-Je veux vous aider ! Déclara Harry.

-Euh… t'es sur, tu penses que tu peux nous aider ? Dit James

-Effectivement, surtout contre Servilo !

-Les Maraudeurs !Réunion ! Cria Sirius.

Ils se mirent en cercle pendant que Harry les observais, serein. Leur réunion dura 10 longues minutes, durant lesquelles Harry se demanda s'il aurait un jour moyen de revenir au présent, ou, du moins, son présent à lui et à Ginny.

-Harry ? dit Sirius d'un ton solennel.

Il le regarda.

-Il te faudra faire tes preuves, si tu veux qu'on t'accepte parmi nous…

-Pas de problème.

-Demain, tu devras faire une blague à Servilo. Une bonne blague.

-Pas de soucis ! Bon, j'y vais, à plus les gars !

-Salut !

Il fit le chemin inverse tout en réfléchissant à la fameuse blague à faire au professeur… à Severus. Il arriva dans la salle commune et y découvrit une Ginny presque endormit sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, il vit une lueur de tristesse mélangée à de l'inquiétude. Il l'a serra plus fort et elle se blottit confortablement contre lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Gin' chérie ?

-Et si on ne revenait jamais à notre époque ? Et si on restait là pour toujours ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Dumbledore trouvera une solution, et nous pourrions l'y aider, en attendant profitons de connaître ce qui ne sont plus là dans notre présent pour l'instant.

-Je t'aime, Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi, Ginny.

Il l'embrassa et elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir contre lui. Il la souleva et l'amena au pied des escaliers de ses dortoirs. Il jeta un stylo et la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice.

-Bonjour Alice, elle s'est endormie et je ne peux pas monter, pourrais-tu la mettre dans son lit pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sur Harry, j'arrive.

Elle descendit les marches et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit ! Dit-elle à Harry, d'un ton enjoué.

Il hocha la tête et alla dans son lit, il ne s'endormit pas mais il réfléchit.

Et si Ginny avait raison ? Et s'ils restaient là à tout jamais ? Que feraient-ils ? Et leurs amis ? Il avait battu Voldemort, mais ici, il était toujours vivant… Et il y avait Peter, ce sale rat ! Il l'aurait bien tué, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il soupira et, soudainement, il se redressa. Mais oui ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Et Harry s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Tout n'est pas perdus !

Il retira ses lunettes et s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain, il ferait sa blague à Rogue et serait accepté par les Maraudeurs.

A 7 :00, il sentit qu'on le secouait

-Mmh… 5 minutes, 'Mione… Dit-il, mal réveillé.

-Qui est 'Mione, demanda une voix qui se révéla ne pas appartenir à Hermione.

Tout lui revint, Lucius, sa mère, Les Maraudeurs…Quel boulette !

Il se redressa et chercha ses lunettes.

-Tiens. Dit la voix en lui tendant ses lunettes.

-Merci… dit-il, toujours endormit.

Il les mit et regarda autour de lui pour découvrir Peter. Et les lits vide.

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien… parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentré… Annonça-t-il.

Harry laissa un juron lui échapper. Il sauta hors du lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle en courant, et ils s'installèrent à table. Après avoir repris leur souffle et après qu'Harry ai embrassé Ginny, ils explosèrent de rire sous le regard interrogateur de leurs amis.

-Tu aurais dû te voir quand je t'ai réveillé… ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Tu parles, et toi quand tu t'es mis à courir ! Rétorqua-t-il en rigolant.

Ils se servirent et mangèrent en rigolant. Ginny et les Maraudeurs firent abstraction, et se joignirent au repas.

-Au faites Harry, ta blague à Servilo, ça avance ? Le questionna tout doucement James.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune sorcier lui envoya un sourire malicieux.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de potion avec Slughorn.

-Bonjour, mes enfants, entrez, asseyez-vous ! Les accueilli-t-il.

Ils s'installèrent avec les Serpentard.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un philtre d'amour léger ! Sortez vos manuel page 72, vous-y trouverez la recette correspondante.

Ils commencèrent tous leurs potions en silence quand un cri se fit entendre. Suivit d'un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand éclat de rire du côté des Gryffondor se fit entendre.

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent ensemble vers les Serpentard, et la salle fut emplis de rire.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Sirius à Harry, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Eh oui, alors, vous acceptez maintenant, questionna Harry.

Ils se regardèrent pendant que Ginny interrogea Harry du regard. James s'avança vers eux et déclara :

-Après avoir fait changer de couleur de cheveux les Serpentard et les avoir fait répété en boucle « Gryffondor sont les meilleur », refuser ta proposition serait une grosse erreur, il lui tendit la main, Bienvenue au sein des Maraudeurs !

Il lui serra la main, et Lily arriva près d'Harry et lui posa un index sur le torse.

-C'est TOI qui as fait ça ! Comment OSES-TU ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver que ces abrutis, elle montra les Maraudeurs d'un geste de la main, t'ont déjà fourré leur principe stupide comme quoi les Serpentard sont mauvais !

-Désolée m'man…

-Désolée qui ! Demanda-t-elle étonnée

* * *

NDA:

Désolée, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un petit bug et j'ai du réupdaté l'histoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle compteras comme un chapitre...

Bizz


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Désolé m'man…

-Désolée qui ! Demanda-t-elle, étonnée

Harry regarda discrètement Ginny, apeuré, en lui demanda silencieusement de le sortir de là. Elle s'avança et déclara.

-Harry, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympa, et si en plus tu te moques de Lily… Franchement Harry ! Dit-elle, faussement énervée.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit-il plein de gratitude envers sa sauveuse, désolée Lily, je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi. Déclara-t-il.

-Oui, bah t'as intérêt… dit-elle en boudant.

Il redressa la tête et dit, piteusement :

-Sincèrement, désolé.

-Ça va, c'est bon. Répondit-elle

Il se rapprocha de Ginny et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Merci, mon amour…

Elle se retourna et lui vola un baiser rapide. Ensuite, Harry se dirigea vers Peter, et lui déclara :

-Au fait, QueuDeVer, je suis courant pour les soirs de pleine lune…

Peter se retourna et le regarda, effaré. Il courut vers les Maraudeurs et leur expliqua quelque chose. Remus le regarda, apeuré, tandis que James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers lui, menaçant.

-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? Demanda Sirius

Il hocha la tête, négativement.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai entendue parlé du fait que vous disparaissez les soirs de pleine lune, c'est louche quand même, non ?

-Et que va tu faire ?

-Absolument rien, je vous rappelle que vous venez de m'accepter chez les Maraudeurs, vos secrets sont donc, en quelque sorte, les miens, donc pas d'inquiétude… Je demanderais juste une chose…

-Quoi ?! Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

-Apprenez nous à devenir animagus, Ginny et moi.

Ils se regardèrent étonnes avant que James se retourna vers lui.

-Je t'apprendrais, et Sirius apprendras à Ginny. Déclara-t-il.

-Merci.

-Une chose, rendez-vous à la cuisine ce soir, rien que toi et moi, déclara James.

-Pas de problème.

- **CALMEZ VOUS !** Lança une voix appartenant à Slughorn, amplifiez par sonorus.

Le silence revint dans la salle.

-Reprenez vos potions, maintenant, jeunes gens.

-Mais monsieur, vous n'allez pas nous laissez comme…ça ! S'écrias Severus.

-Je connais ce type de sort, Mr Rogue, les effets sont temporaires, et pour la réplique, c'est réglé, comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Combien de temps cela dureras, professeur ? Demanda un Serpentard.

-24 :00…

Des cris d'horreurs fusèrent de chez les Serpentard.

-Désolé, déclara Slughorn, en tous cas, les coupables se feront sévèrement punir, dit-il en regardant les Gryffondor, qui était toujours hilare. Allez, sortez en vitesse maintenant, oust !

Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers les cours de DCFM, en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Dumbledore arriva près d'eux.

-Harry Collins, Ginevra Sharkey, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Déclara Dumbledore.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, plein d'espoir, et ils sourirent à leurs amis, avant de suivre le directeur. Harry et Ginny se prirent la main et se regardèrent.

-Tu penses qu'il va nous renvoyer chez nous ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

-Je l'espère, répondit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils obéirent et Harry demanda :

-Avez-vous trouvez un moyen de nous renvoyez chez-nous,

Il le regarda désolé.

-Non, je suis navré, devant leurs airs déçus, il s'empressât d'ajouter, mais j'ai appris que Voldemort est devenue plus faibles. Visiblement, vos arrivés ici a eu quelque répercutions et à détruit toute forme de magie très noire, tels que les Horcruxes…

-Ce qui veut dire… ? Demanda Ginny.

-Eh bien, cela signifie que nous pouvons le tuer, maintenant qu'il est devenu faible…

-ça veut dire que c'est moi qui m'y colle, en gros… Résuma Harry, exaspéré.

-Oui…

-Quand est-ce qu'il faut que j'y aille ?

-Demain soir, si possible.

-Que savons-nous de lui, en ce moment ?

-Il se situe au Manoir Jedusor, et il est très faible.

-Compris.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Ginny le rejoignit et lui prit la main.

-Je t'aime Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi Ginny, il se tourna vers elle, elle pleurait, mais, tu pleures !

Elle s'arrêta et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras, il resserra son étreinte.

-Que se passe-t-il, Gin' chérie ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes une fois de plus te battre contre lui, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je ne partirais pas longtemps, et je reviendrais, je te le promets… déclara-t-il.

Il l'embrassa, et il se dirigèrent vers le cours de défense. Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement sans autres incidents, Harry resta très proche de Peter, au grand étonnement de Sirius qui avait remarqué l'hostilité dont faisait preuve Harry à l'égard de Peter.

Le soir venu, Harry appréhendait sa rencontre avec son père. Il se prépara et sortis pour se diriger jusqu'à la cuisine. Arrivé à la cuisine, il chatouilla la poire et entra. Les elfes le conduisirent à James qui l'attendait, assis dans un canapé confortable.

-Assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant une place en face de lui.

Harry s'installa et attendit que son père prenne la parole.

-Comment sais-tu que nous sommes animagus ? Questionna-t-il.

-Eh bien, vous sortiez tous le temps avec Remus les soirs de pleine lune donc je m'en doutais un peu, il vous aurait probablement attaqués à cause de son instinct de loup…

-Et comment sais-tu que c'est lui ?

-C'est lui qui a l'air le plus épuisés entre vous tous…

-Oh… et tu te rappelles lorsque tu as dit que nos secrets étaient les tiens ?

-Oui…

-Donc c'est la même chose pour toi ?

-oui.

-Donc que te voulais Dumbledore à ta copine et à toi ?

-Oh…euh… il voulait savoir si on s'intégrais bien…

-Tu sais, la carte ne ment jamais…

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, après tout c'est probablement TON secret…

Harry déglutit.

-Enfin bon, je vais t'apprendre à devenir animagus.

-ça marche…

-Donc pour commencer, ferme les yeux, voilà comme ça, ensuite concentre toit extrêmement fort sur une partie de toi qui te semble distante, mais dont tu sens sa présence, une fois visualisé, fais connaissance avec elle, et ensuite imagine que tu ne fais qu'un avec l'animal qui est apparu. Ne t'inquiète pas, la transformation est toujours douloureuse la première fois.

Harry fit ce que James lui avait demandé et se sentit changer, c'était douloureux. Il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur, plus animal qu'humain, d'ailleurs...

* * *

NDA:

Voila le chapitre 4, envoyez des review pour me dire en quoi aimeriez-vous voir Harry transformez, je choisirais parmis vos réponses

Bizz


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Harry n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses pieds, il se mit à quatre pattes. Il souffrait. Il sentit son visage s'allonger, ses oreilles pousser, il voulait de la viande, oui, beaucoup de viande. Il grogna de mécontentement et de douleur lorsque ses ongles s'allongèrent pour finir en fine griffes aiguisées et pointus. Des touffes de poils se mirent à pousser çà et là, une queue finissait son postérieur. Il était imposant, fort et surtout, il se sentait courageux, près à tout pour ceux qu'il aiment.

Il se redressa sur ses pattes encore douloureuses de cette récente transformation, il baissa le museau et ouvrit la bouche, il poussa un léger grognement, c'était une sensation bizarre. Il redressa les yeux pour découvrir un James fier. Il vit quelque chose dans son regard, qu'il n'aurait pus voir autrement, du respect.

Il trotta un peu et sentit plein d'odeur différente lui parvenir, il mettra du temps pour s'habituer à toute ces odeurs. Il sentit un léger chatouillis derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit une longue queue gris argenté redressé fièrement derrière lui, il se sentait beau et fort. Il regarda son père et poussa un grognement interrogateur.

-Pas mal, lui dit-il.

Il alla devant un miroir et s'observa, Harry était devenue un loup gris-argent au yeux émeraudes intenses.

-Essaye de te retransformer pour voir, lui demanda James.

Il le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Visualises ta forme humaine.

Harry se concentra et se sentit grandir, c'était moins douloureux.

Il se redressa et dit à James :

-Alors ?

-Pas mal, répéta-t-il.

Ils sortirent des cuisines.

-On se sent bien sous forme animagus, on oublie les problèmes, on se concentre juste sur son instinct, déclara Harry.

-Oui, c'est dur de se retransformer, mais n'oublie jamais… Tu appartiens au monde des humains, ne reste pas indéfiniment sous forme animagus, certaines personnes en sont devenues folles… Dit-il sérieusement.

Harry s'esclaffa.

-Toi, sérieux, eh bah… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais gaffe, tu as trouvé cette phrase sur quelle livre ?

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui l'est inventé ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas…

-Pff… ,James ajouta plus bas, c'est un livre dans la réserve…

-J'en étais sûr ! Se moqua Harry.

-Bon, on n'y est, rentre et tais-toi !

Harry passa le premier suivi de James.

-Part devant je monterais plus tard, déclara Harry.

Le jeune sorcier regarda James monter les escaliers, puis il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, laissant libre court à ses pensées.

*Et si Ginny avait raison, et si on restait pour toujours ? *

Des pas se firent entendre, il tourna la tête pour voir une jeune fille rousse au yeux émeraudes.

-Lily…

-Bonsoir Harry, elle s'installa à ses côtés, tu as l'air inquiet, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

-Oh… tout va bien, je réfléchissais…

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Rien de très important.

-Tu sais, je vois que tu es soucieux. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, soit, c'est ton choix et je le respecte, mais puis-je au moins te réconforter ?

Harry hocha la tête en silence en se disant que cette scène ressemblait à une mère réconfortant son fils, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Lily le pris dans ses bras et lui caressât les cheveux, comme une mère aurait très bien pu le faire. Il éclata en sanglot. Lily, bien que surprise par cette réaction inattendue le serra plus fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Lorsqu'il se calma, il se sentit gêné.

-Je suis désolé… Dit-il en rougissant, gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de mal…

Un blanc passa.

-Je vais monter, Harry, passe une bonne nuit. Dit-elle, et elle lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue d'un Harry rougissant.

-'onne nuit…

Il la regarda monter, et, sentant le regard d'Harry sur sa nuque, Lily se retourna. Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard bien vite, et ne put donc pas voir le grand sourire amusée de Lily barrer son visage.

Harry monta à son tour se coucher et se souvint que le lendemain soir il allait devoir arrêter Voldemort. Il allait ainsi peut-être sauver ses parents…

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bon de changer l'avenir… Raisonna la voix de Ginny dans sa tête.

*Mais si c'est Dumbledore qui le dis, il faut que je le fasse…non ? *

Il s'endormit là, stoppant ainsi ses pensées.

Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Harry attendais Ginny, afin de lui dire au revoir. Beaucoup de gens auraient pensés que dire adieu était plus appropriés au vu de la situation, après tout, on n'affrontait pas Voldemort tous les jours ! Mais pour Harry, ce n'était qu'un au revoir, il reviendrait, il en était persuadé.

Ginny apparut à ses côtés, lors de ses réflexions, il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée.

-'Jour amour, marmonna-t-elle, pas vraiment réveillée.

-Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

-Mhoui, répondit-elle, j'ai fait un rêve très agréable.

-Ah oui ? J'étais dedans ? Dit-il avec un ton pompeux à la Percy, comme si la réponse était évidente.

-T'es trop vantard Harry, à vrai dire, j'étais au Terrier.

-Normal que je sois vantard, j'ai comme même vaincu Voldemort !

A ces mots, le visage de Ginny se ferma.

-Et tu vas devoir recommencer…

Le sourire pompeux d'Harry disparu presque aussitôt.

Lily descendit et fit la bise à Ginny puis un bisou sur la joue à Harry. Un faux visage heureux prit place chez les deux jeunes gens.

-Devrais-je être jalouse ? Demanda Ginny en blaguant.

-T'inquiète chérie, beau comme je suis, c'est normal. Tu t'habitueras, Rajouta Harry.

Ils rigolèrent, puis Harry bomba le torse.

-Deux jolies filles rien que pour moi, quelle chance !

James descendit à cette instant avec les autres Maraudeurs.

-Hé Harry, profites pas tout seul ! Oublies pas tes copains ! S'esclaffa James.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor rigola tellement que certains élèves se retournèrent vers eux.

-On va déjeuner, proposa Peter.

-Carrément, j'ai une faim de loup ! Les Maraudeurs rigolèrent (NDA : Faim de loup : Sirius est un Sinistros, rigolez svp ! ^^)

Ils descendirent joyeusement les couloirs afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle quand ils furent arrêtés.

-Tiens, une sang-mêlé, un traître et les nouveaux, accompagnés des Maraudeurs, si ce n'est pas mignon, déclara une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et frisé.

-Bellatrix, grogna Sirius, il regarda à ses côtés, avec Malfoy ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle, constata-t-il, t'as peur de venir toute seul, se moqua Sirius.

-Je te conseille de te taire, sale traître !

-Comment os…

-Sirius, calme toi, lui conseilla Lily

-Oh, la sang-mêlé qui calme un traître, comme c'est mignon, s'esclaffa-t-elle, et tous son groupe ricana.

-Ne l'insulte pas ! Déclara James en serrant les dents.

-Et sinon quoi ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ton sang ! Laisse tomber cette sang-mêlé, et trouves toi une sang-pur digne de ce nom, comme moi, par exemple… Minauda-t-elle

-Je préfère être avec Tu-Sais-Qui qu'avec toi !

Ils rigolèrent.

-Taisez-vous, elle brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur James, ne redis plus jamais ça sinon je te jure que tu mourras avant même d'avoir eu un enfant !

-Oh, tu sais utiliser une baguette, tu n'es pas si courge que ça, alors, se moqua James.

- _Expedimenta_!

James s'éleva du sol, de plus en plus haut.

- _Finite !_ Déclara Bellatrix.

James s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol.

- _Expulso_! Hurla-t-elle.

James se retrouva propulser et s'écrasa contre un mur en perdant connaissance, une legère flaque de sang se forma.

Harry réagit le premier.

-Ginny, Lily, amenez-le à l'infirmerie, Remus, Peter et Sirius vous allez avec elles, au cas où la folie de les attaquer les prendrait.

-Et toi ? Demanda Remus.

-Je me charge d'eux, grogna Harry.

* * *

NDA:

Yeah, prochain chapitre, une baston, si c'est pas supra cool ça!

Alors vous en dites quoi?

J'ai remarqué que maintenant, j'ai deux revieweurs, alors merci à toi Harry, et toi MissLauLau merci aussi!

S'il vous plaît vous autres, mettez des review, au moins pour satisfaires une fanfictionneuse en manque de review...

Prochain chapitre je sais pas quand, mais il est en court d'écriture!

J'arrête mon blabla maintenant.

Bizz


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

-Et toi ? Demanda Remus.

-Je me charge d'eux, grogna Harry.

Ils partirent et Harry se retrouva seule avec Bellatrix et son groupe.

-Tu crois pouvoir nous affronter seuls, quelle blague, tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes contre nous ! Se moqua-t-elle.

-M'affronter tous en même temps seraient signe de lâcheté. Mais il est vrai que vous êtes Serpentard, en donc très probablement des lâches…

-Silence ! Soit, je t'affronterais en duel, et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Déclara Bellatrix.

Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle s'éloignèrent et laissèrent Harry et Bellatrix s'affronter.

- _Locomotor Mortis !_ Hurla Harry.

- _Protego ! Stupefix !_ Riposta-t-elle.

Harry esquiva en roulant sur le côté et lança un sortilège de bloque langue en espérant qu'elle ne connaisse pas les sortilèges informulés. Raté.

- _Petrificus totalus !_ Lança Bellatrix.

- _Avis ! Oppung…_

Un grand éclat de rire retentit.

-J'ai touché Harry Colins ! J'ai touché Harry Collins ! (NDA : sur le même air du j'ai tué Sirius Black). _Incarcerem !_ Comme ça tu ne bougeras pas ! Crabbe, Goyle, portez-le jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffecter ! Personne ne le trouva comme ça…

*Merde… c'est ce soir que je suis censé aller attaquer Voldy, j'suis foutu ! *

Il atterrit durement sur le sol dur et froid d'une salle de classe vidé depuis longtemps, visiblement.

*J'suis foutu, comment je vais faire…*

1 heure passa

*Je sais ! La carte du Maraudeur, elle seule peut me sauver ! Je suis trop intelligent, en même temps je le sais… Depuis combien de temps je suis là moi ? Ça doit faire pas mal de temps, environ 2 heure… En même temps je vais pas y rester 1 jour…*

*…*

*…*

*…*

*Voilà que je me parle moi-même… sortez-moi de là ! Je deviens fou ! *

2 heures plus tard.

*J'ai froid ! Et James comment il va ? J'suis fatigué…*

Il s'endormit, quelques heures plus tard, lesquelles il passa à dormir, un grand fracas retentit, ce qui le réveilla brusquement.

-Il est là !

*Je suis _s_ auvé… pourquoi c'est tout noir ?

- _Enervatum !_

-Sirius, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Ton sortilège était réussi…

-Je sais pas Peter…

*Sirius et Peter sont là, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre… qui ?

-Remus, t'as une idée toi ? Questionna la voix inquiète de Peter.

-Libérons-le des cordes et du pétrificus totalus, pour commencer.

Ils le libérèrent et le soulevèrent.

*Mais je suis réveillé, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Par contre je me sens vachement engourdis…*

-Mrs Pomfresh ! Mrs Pomfresh ! Hurlèrent les trois garçons.

-J'arrive, je suis là, que se passe-t-il enco… O ciel ! Portez jusqu'au lit à côté de James, s'il vous plaît.

On le posa sur quelque chose de moelleux qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant un lit.

*Ou est Ginny ? *

-Que se passe-t-il les mecs ? Demanda une voix appartenant à James.

-T'inquiète Jamesie, il va bien le fiston ! Rigola Sirius.

*Fiston ! J'suis foutue…*

-Que se passe-t-il ? Oh mon Dieu !

-T'inquiète pas Lily-Jolie, il est robuste, il s'en sortira… Viens t'asseoir près de moi, je guérirais plus facilement…

-James ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Mais ma Lily…

-Ne me fais pas ton air de chien battu James ! Bon d'accord, je viens…

-Merci, amour ! Dit-il d'une voix victorieuse.

*Tiens mes parents sont ensemble, bonne nouvelle ça ! *

-Attends Peter ! Va chercher Ginny s'il te plaît… Vas-y en douceur…

Il entendit des pas précipiter s'éloigner, puis quelques minutes plus tard il entendit une voix qu'il identifia rapidement.

*Ginny…*

Il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla lentement et papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de s'habituer à une lumière vive. Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et devina qu'il s'était réveillé pendant l'après-midi.

*Et mince, j'ai loupé Voldy…*

Il voulut parler mais il sentit sa gorge le brûla atrocement.

*Correction, j'ai loupé Voldy et je suis devenue muet… Pas d'bol…*

Il voulut se redresser et une vive douleur se fit sentir dans tous son corps.

*Pff, et voilà que je suis immobile maintenant*

Il entendit des pas et des cris de colère.

-Mais puisse que je vous dis que j'ai pas faim, je veux rester auprès de lui, il se réveilleras bientôt, j'en suis sûr, dit la voix, énervée, elle reprit d'une voix plus bas et visiblement empreinte d'une grande tristesse ainsi qu'une peur énorme, n'est ce pas…

-Eh bien, répondit une voix qu'il identifia rapidement appartenant à Mrs Pomfresh, Il a subi de gros dégâts et un grand froid, s'il se réveille il aura quelque séquelle pour quelque temps…

-Combien ? Demanda Ginny.

-Seule son état à son réveille nous le diras, mais cela dureras au moins 2 semaines…

-2 semaines, répéta Ginny.

*2 semaines ? Ça ira Voldy n'aura pas le temps de se remettre d'ici-là, on va rester éveillé pour Ginny*

Il sentit qu'il s'endormissait.

*Quelle volonté*

Et sur ces belles pensées, il se rendormit.

Quelque temps plus tard, il se réveilla (encore ^^), et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps d comprendre qu'un cri de joie et une tornade rousse se mit à califourchon sur lui afin de l'embrasser.

-Tu es réveillé !

-Oui, chérie, mais je suis quand même en convalescence et, loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer que tu es lourde, tu m'écrase là…

-Oh… désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant à la Weasley.

-Pas de mal, depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Depuis 2 semaines…

-Quoi !?

Il se redressa vivement et grimaça de douleur.

-Par contre il faut que je te parle, dit-elle, passablement énervée.

*Alors là, j'ai deux possibilité, je fais semblant de perdre connaissance ou alors je l'écoute, après tout, je suis Gryffondore ! *

Il tomba dans son lit en faisant semblant de s'endormirent.

-Ah non monsieur, regarde-moi !

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle haussa la voix.

-Harry James Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter !

*Je suis fini*

-Harry James Potter… ?

*Mais vraiment fini…*

* * *

NDA:

Mais je suis d'un sadisme, c'est fou!

Alors vous pouvez voir que j'utilise beaucoup les pensées d'Harry (allez essayez de comprendre cette phrase tourné étrangement) et ça va continuer parce que j'aime beucoup faire ça.

Je sais, je sais, pas de Voldy pour le moment, encore du suspense...

Non, ne me tuez pas si je vous dis ça mais, j'ai une idée qui va mettre que du suspense et sadique comme je suis...je vais couper au pire moment!

Yeah!

Bizz


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

-Harry James Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter !

*Je suis fini*

-Harry James Potter… ?

*Mais vraiment fini…*

Ginny se figea, pris la main d'Harry, qui jugea préférable de vraiment faire semblant d'avoir perdu connaissance, et se retourna.

-Tu as bien dis Harry James Potter ?

-Je… non, ce n'est pas ça, tu as du mal comprendre.

-Ne mens pas Ginny !

*Une fille, je suis soulagé, ce n'est pas Lily*

-Vraiment Alice, je n'ai pas dit ça…

*Mince ! ce n'est pas elle la mère de Neville, et qui a visiblement un petit faible pour moi…*

-Mais non, Alice enfin ! Regarde, il est inconscient, j'aurais l'air idiote de parler à quelqu'un d'inconscient…

-Ginny ! Arrête de me mentir, je t'ai dit plein de secret inavouable, comme toi tu m'as déclarer ne pas être sure de vouloir continuer avec lui ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas un truc à cacher à ses amis !

*Hein !? C'est quoi cette histoire !? Mais on est ensemble !*

Sa main se crispa et il sentit les muscles de Ginny se tendre à côté de lui. Enervé, il retira discrètement mais fermement sa main.

-Alice, je ne mens pas… vas t'en… souffla-t-elle.

-Mais Ginny je…

-Vas t'en !

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Ginny, il était en colère, peiné et blessé, dans ses yeux il vit de l'appréhension.

-Comment ça on n'est pas ensemble !

-Harry je…

-Je me blesse, je passe deux semaines atroces et j'apprends que je n'ai plus de copine ! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

-Mais ce n'est pas…

Il se redressa vivement, au diable la douleur.

-Ce n'est pas quoi ?! J'ai mal entendue peut-être ! Eh bien je ne crois pas ! Je suis peut-être blessé mais pas sourd !

Des pas se firent entendre.

-J'ai entendue des voix, il est réveillé ? Demanda Lily, apparaissant devant la porte.

Elle vit Harry énervé, non c'était mélangé à de la peine, beaucoup de peine.

-Je repasserais plus tard…

-Non reste, Ginny s'en allait, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…

-Harry… Je t'en prie, écoutes moi… Supplia Ginny.

-Pas maintenant, plus tard mon… Ginny.

Elle se redressa et se retourna, elle regarda Lily un quart de seconde avant de détourner le regard, les yeux plein de larmes.

Lily, gênée par la dispute qu'elle venait d'interrompre, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Assieds-toi, offrit Harry en désignant la place où se situait Ginny quelque instant plus tôt.

Elle s'installa et plusieurs minutes de silences passèrent.

-Tu peux m'aider à m'allonger s'il te plaît, Lys ?

-Comment connais-tu ce surnom ? Il n'y avait que Severus qui l'utilisait ? Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à s'allonger.

-Oh, je l'ai entendu t'appeler ainsi une fois, et je me suis dit que ça te convenait bien…

-Ah…

Un ange passa durant lesquelles Lily paraissait hésiter à poser une question, parfois elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait bien vite.

*On dirait un poisson rouge. Je vais lui demander subtilement ce qui ne vas pas sans lui faire remarquer son air de poisson. *

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Lys, on dirait un poisson rouge !

*Tout en finesse… Et voilà maintenant elle est embarrassée…*

-Eh bien… euh… qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny tout à l'heure ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent et son visage se ferma.

-Désolée, je voulais pas dire ça, je voulais pas être indiscrète…

-C'est bon, la coupa-t-il, j'ai appris que je n'avais pas de copine par Alice…

-Outch…

*Ouais comme tu dis…*

-Et sinon, comme ça t'es avec James ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Bah j'étais conscient quand je suis arrivé, enfin conscient sans trop l'être…

-Ah… bah ouais pourquoi t'es jaloux, Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Mais enfin, moi jaloux ! Je n'est qu'à claquer des doigts et tu quittes James pour moi, rigola-t-il.

-Eh bah évites, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais garder ma copine moi ! Déclara James, faussement en colère, qui venait d'arriver.

-D'accord, mais fais gaffe, je suis tellement irrésistible, on ne sait jamais, se moqua-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il, Jamesie, demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Que… Comment tu sais ça toi ? Ouais bon, laisse tomber c'est pas grave. C'est moi qui était de corvée d'aller voir notre grand blessé qui a cru pouvoir gagner 1 contre 4.

-De corvée ? Sympa pour moi vieux !

-Je ne mens qu'à moitié… déclara-t-il malicieusement.

-Maaiiseuh, Lily, y fait que m'embêter !

-c'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui à commencer en m'appelant Jamesie !

-De vrai gamins, soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

*Eeh oui, mais 'est comme ça que tu nous aimeras, plus tard…*

-Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim moi ! Déclara Harry tandis que son ventre gargouilla.

James se leva prêt à partir quand Lily l'arreta.

-Attends, il faut demander à Mrs Pomfresh.

-Vous pouvez y aller jeunes gens, à conditions qu'il n'y ai pas d'effort physique intense.

-Merci ! Dit Harry avant de se relever tout content.

Ils marchèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry plaisantant allègrement avec James tandis que Lily souriait parfois à certaine blague, en tenant la main de James. Sur le chemin, elle les observa, ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, à part pour les yeux, qui était d'un vert émeraudes intenses pour l'un et d'un chocolat profond pour l'autre. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Griffons, tous ensemble avec les autres Maraudeurs et Ginny. Harry ignora royalement cette dernière et s'installa le plus loin possible d'elle, qui en parut peinée.

Lors du repas, Harry mangeait comme un goinfre ce qui lui valait des regards interloqués du petit groupe sauf de James, qui le regardait amusés.

-Tu sais Harry, tu en est quand même à ton troisième steak… Fit remarqués James.

-Je sais mais j'ai extrêmement faim, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de steak.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça…

Harry arrêta de manger quelque instant et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

*Qu'est ce qui se passe ? *

-D'habitude, un steak se mange cuit et pas crus, dit-il avant d'exploser de rire sous sa mine étonnée.

Harry baissa la tête vers son assiette, et constata que James disait vrai.

-Eh bien… c'est probablement parce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux semaines, je m'en suis pas rendus compte, c'est tout.

-Oui, c'est tout, répéta James, moqueur.

Harry ne répondit pas et recommença à manger son steak crus.

-Ca va Ginny, tu ne dis rien depuis le début du repas… Demanda Remus.

Harry arrêta de rire immédiatement et Lily regarda Remus de manière de dire qu'il aurait pu se taire. Ginny sembla se réveiller et déclara :

-Oui, ça va, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Répondit-elle, la tête résolument baisse, on devinait cependant qu'elle avait pleuré à l'entente de sa voix brisée et enrouée.

Lily regarda Harry qui semblait, lui aussi, très peiné.

Le repas se fini dans une bonne ambiance, tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la salle commune, il se fit stopper par Lily. Il ne paraissait pas étonné le moins du monde.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu devrais te réconcilier avec Ginny. Répondit-elle, du tac au tac.

-Non. Déclara-t-il. Pas maintenant.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu devrais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle t'as expliquée pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

-Je…non.

-D'après toi, elle aurait fait ça car elle avait prévu de te quitter ?

-Probable, de toute façon, tu n'en sais rien !

-Harry, on dirait un gamin, arrête ça, ta mère ne t'a rien appris ? Dit-elle, légèrement énervée.

Il se stoppa et la regarda avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

*Si elle savait…*

-Tu ne sais rien de ma mère…

-Si, je sais qu'elle ne t'a rien appris sur les filles et sur le fait de faire de la peine au gens, ainsi que le fait de s'énerver sur les gens sans qu'il n'est rien put expliquer.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma mère ! Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Ne me parle pas ainsi Harry, je suppose que ton père ne t'a rien appris sur ce sujet non plus…

*Il faut qu'elle arrête ! Il faut qu'elle se taise !*

-Arrête ! Arrête MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il. Tu ne sais rien ! RIEN ! Tais-toi !

-NON ! Toi tais-toi, et écoutes moi bon sang ! Elle ne mange plus, elle ne dort plus, elle pleure toute les nuits A CAUSE DE TOI ! Parce-que tes parents ne t'ont rien appris sur le fait de faire de la peine au gens !

-STOP !STOP ! MAINTENANT ! TAIS-TOI ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MES PARENTS ! Tu ne sais rien… Répéta-t-il avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Elle parut étonnée par ce changement de ton. Il reprit :

-Tu ne sais rien… Et moi non plus, je ne sais rien, et je ne saurais jamais rien…

-Pourquoi ?

Il redressa la tête, il pleurait. Elle parut bouleversée.

-Ils sont mort, j'avais un an… Et tout ça à cause de Voldemort ! Elle frissonna à ce nom. J'aurais ta tête Voldemort, tu m'entends ! Je l'aurais !

Lily se reprit pendant qu'Harry hurlait sa rage et sa tristesse.

*Si avec ça elle me prends pas pour un tarée…*

-Harry, calme-toi…

Elle tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa violemment.

Ses yeux avait pris une teinte sombre, pleine de douleur et de rage, il était effrayant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, menaçant.

-Je le tuerais, tu m'entends, je le tuerais !

Lily ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était terrorisée par Harry et par cette rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Ginny passa dans ce couloir et, lorsqu'elle vit Harry parler à Lily, elle se figea, puis elle le vit redresser la tête. Elle pouvait voir ses larmes et elle l'entendait hurler comme un fou. Ginny regarda Lily, elle était paralysée par la peur, elle tremblait. Ginny se secoua et avança déterminer. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Harry elle s'arrêta, et lui déclara :

-Tu veux pas arrêter ton cirque deux minutes.

Habituellement, lorsqu'ils étaient au Terrier, les rares fois où il s'énervait elle lui disait cette phrase et ça le calmait.

Il ne la regarda même pas et frappa dans le mur avec son poing. Fort. Très fort. Tellement fort qu'il se mit à saigner, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ginny se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle raconta tout, en omettant volontairement les passages ou Ginny y était mentionnée. Elle vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse, mais pas envers Harry. Non, envers elle.

* * *

NDA:

Bande de chanceux! Heureusement que je vous aimes bien, vous avez le droit à un chapitre en plus, et plus long que les autres!

Ca vaut bien une 'tite review ce bel effort, non?

Enfin bon..

Au faite, 300 vues sur le prologue (pff comme j'suis méga fière, abusée) Vous êtes trop fort!

Le chapitre 8 est pratiquement finis et j'ai déjà tout plein d'idée pour le chapitre 9. Si vous voulez voir des choses spécifiques dans cette fic (petite rime bien placée ;) ) dites moi, je jugerais votre idée et je la caserais si elle est bonne, allez j'arrête avec mon blabla.

Bizz


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Il ne la regarda même pas et frappa dans le mur avec son poing. Fort. Très fort. Tellement fort qu'il se mit à saigner, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ginny se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle raconta tout, en omettant volontairement les passages ou Ginny y était mentionnée. Elle vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse, mais pas envers Harry. Non, envers elle.

Cette tristesse disparus bien vite, elle se retourna vers Harry qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre le mur, continuant de le frapper du poing. Elle le prit de dos dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte du mieux qu'elle put. Il murmurait des mots si bas qu'elle tendit l'oreille pour les entendre :

-D'abord mes parents, puis Cédric, puis Sirius, puis Dumbledore, puis Fred, Nymphadora, Remus, et qui d'autre maintenant, hein ? Pourquoi que les gens que j'aimes, pourquoi ! La prochaine fois se sera qui, Ginny ?! Alors là non ! Jamais ! Il ne touchera pas à un seule de ces cheveux, pas un seule, je la protègerais ! Elle, je réussirais à la garder en vie, toujours !

Elle resserra son étreinte.

-Harry, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, je resterais avec toi, toujours !

Il se retourna vers elle et pleura dans ses bras. Lily, se sentant de trop, fit signe à Ginny qu'elle s'en allait.

Il se calma petit à petit, toujours dans les bras de Ginny.

-Je suis désolé Ginny, vraiment, je… j'aurais dû t'écouter mais…

-Mais tu étais trop énervé pour ça, fini-t-elle à sa place.

Il redressa la tête.

-C'est ça… Mais pourquoi dire ça à tes amies et pas à moi ?

-Eh bien… je ne pouvais pas…tu étais…

-comateux, compléta-t-il à sa place.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-C'est ça…

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu… stopper notre relation ?

-Je ne supportes pas que tu te battes sans cesse… A chaque fois que tu pars quelque part, j'ai peur que l'on m'annonce ta mort… Déjà lorsque tu as dû battre Voldemort la première fois, j'étais inquiète mais si tu dois recommencer une deuxième fois…

-Je comprends, mais il faut croire que c'est dans ma nature le danger, et puis, à chaque fois je m'en tire vivant, et si je dois un jour disparaître, ce ne sera pas parce que je suis mort, mais plutôt parce que l'on m'aura probablement emprisonné quelque part…

-Donc tu reviendras toujours ?

-Toujours, sauf en cas d'emprisonnement… Il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter : Je te le promets.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

*Belle*

Il hésita puis passa une main sur son cou et l'embrassa. Elle se redressa avec lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser et Harry lui passa une main sur la taille tandis qu'elle en passait une dans ses cheveux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'air vint à manquer.

-Tu n'es toujours pas sure ? Demanda-t-il

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa encore.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune mais, juste avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, elle lui lâcha la main.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais garder ça pour nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, on sera juste de très bon amis.

-Bien sûr, très chère amie.

Elle s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser chaste mais, au dernier moment il s'éloigna.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser mes amies…

Et il entra dans la salle commune, laissant une Ginny perplexe et vexée derrière lui.

*Bon, maintenant faut que je trouve Lily. Je crois qu'elle m'a pris pour un fou psychopathe… au mieux…*

Il se dirigea vers James.

-Hey Cornedrue, t'aurais pas vu Lily par hasard ?

-Euh… oui ! Je l'ai croisée toute à l'heure, elle tremblait comme une folle…

*Mince…*

-Mince… Merci quand même !

-Ouais de rien !

Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils.

*Je crois qu'elle est traumatisée à tout jamais… Non sans blague Potty, en même temps t'as vraiment fait fort sur ce coup là!*

Il soupira.

*Et voilà que je me remets à me parler à moi seul, désespérant…*

Il vit Ginny rentrer dans la salle commune et s'installer à ses côtés.

-Tu me paieras ça, Potter ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Bah, ma très chère amie, pourquoi vous énervez vous donc sur moi, allons calmez-vous très chère !

-Mais arrêteeuh !

-Eh bien ! Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que vous m'attendrez au septième étage devant la salle sur demande 30 minutes après le couvre-feu… non, je dois me tromper… Dit-il, en espérant que le message soit passés.

-Oui, c'est vrai, cela serait bien étrange…

Harry repéra Lily descendre.

-Bien ma chère amie, notre conversation a été des plus intéressante mais il se trouvent que, suite à une idiotie de ma part, je me retrouve dans l'obligation de poursuivre une jeune femme afin de lui présenter mes plus plates et sincères excuses.

-Eh bien à bientôt mon très cher ami.

Il lui lança un sourire et se dirigea vers Lily. Quand elle le vit elle partit hors de la salle commune, il l'a suivi. Dans les couloirs elle se mit à courir, Il se lança à sa poursuite.

-Lil's ! Attends !

Il l'a rattrapa et lui prit le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Lâche moi, lui dit-elle fermement en esquivant son regard.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, voyant qu'elle refusait de le regarder il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la tourna légèrement vers lui. Désolé d'avoir pêté un plomb, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Tu as dû me prendre pour fou dangereux psychopathe, dit-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

-Pas dangereux ni psychopathe, juste fou…

-Pourquoi juste fou ?

-Car j'avais beau être effrayer, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait mal, tu préfères t'énerver contre les murs… Rigola-t-elle.

Il rougit, embarassé.

-D'ailleurs fais voir ta main.

Il voulut refuser mais c'était trop tard..

-Que… « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » lut-elle.

Elle le regarda, horrifiée, et lui lâcha la main.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une folle déguisée en bonbon rose…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai dit quelque chose et pendant toute une année on m'a traité soit de fou, soit de menteur…

-Et c'était vrai ?

-Oui… Ils l'ont tous découvert l'année après.

-Quelle était ce mensonge-qui-est-en-fait-une-vérité ?

-Ce n'est pas important…

Elle n'insista pas.

*Merlin merci…*

-Je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Non, mais je n'aurais pas dû insister…

-On oublie Lil's ?

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra, il la tira pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-On oublie… murmura-t-elle.

Il rentra dans la salle commune et attendit patiemment. Après le dîner et le couvre-feu, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande en attendant Ginny.

10 minutes après l'heure fixés, elle n'était toujours pas là. Démoralisé, Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il vit une jeune fille rousse courir vers lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui prit la main et il l'a dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

Lorsqu'il l'a fit entrer à l'intérieur, elle était émerveillée.

*T'as bien joué sur ce coup là, mon petit Potty*

C'était la clairière d'une forêt avec une petite cascade et un lac au centre, il faisait bon et c'était la presque pleine lune, ce qui éclairait bien l'endroit.

-Alors, gente dame, votre preux chevalier à t'il réussit à vous satisfaire ? Questionna-t-il.

-Harry c'est… Magnifique !

-Cela mérite-t-il une récompense, noble princesse ?

Elle l'embrassa.

-TA princesse, mon cœur.

Ils s'installèrent, Harry contre un tronc d'arbre et Ginny contre le torse musclé de son petit-ami. Harry l'observait, la dévorait du regard serait plus appropriés. Elle était en train de profiter de la chaleur en fermant les yeux, caressant machinalement le tibia du jeune brun d'un geste tendre.

Au bout de quelque temps, elle se redressa :

-Ça te dit un bain de minuit ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il transforma leurs vêtements en maillots de bain et plongea dans l'eau. Voyant que Ginny attendait qu'il remonte il se cacha et d'un coup, il l'a tira par les pieds pour la mettre dans l'eau. Il éclata de rire. Tout à coup, un poids s'écrasa sur lui, le forçant à aller sous l'eau. Il leva les bras et chatouilla Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse remonter. Il l'a porta jusqu'au sommet de la petite cascade et la jeta du haut, avant de plonger à son tour, elle riait au éclats de son doux rire cristallin.

*C'est pas vrai, voilà que je deviens fleur bleue maintenant…*

Il l'a regarda rire.

*Ça fait pas de mal un peu de romantisme près tout…*

Sans prévenir il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassât tendrement, lui faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. A la fin de leur long e doux baiser, elle demanda :

-C'était pourquoi ça ?

-Pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime…

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse :

-Qui est là ?

* * *

NDA:

Le chapitre 8, visiblement attendu impatiamment ^^

A propos du comment le Jily c'est mis ensemble, j'expliquerais soit dans le chapitre suivant, soit dans les NDA si je sais pas comment y placer...

Merci aux 3 reviewers, c'est sympa!

Bizz


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse :

-Qui est là ?

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite se cachèrent derrière un rocher.

-Il n'y as personne Rem', c'est bon… Détends-toi pour une fois… Répondit une voix.

-Mais, 'Mily…Protesta Remus.

-T'es juste parano, se moqua la jeune fille prénommé 'Mily. Allez Rem'chéri, amuse-toi un peu !

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et retinrent un rire.

*Rem'cheri, sérieusement ? *

Il observa discrètement Ginny et vit qu'elle pensait visiblement la même chose. Il resta à l'observer sans s'en rendre compte et Ginny le surprit. Il détourna bien vite le regard, gêné.

-Emily, commença Remus très sérieusement, cela va bientôt faire un an qu'on est ensemble… et je me disais qu'avant d'officialiser notre relation devant ton cousin hyper protecteur, il fallait que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Harry et Ginny se re-regardèrent et Harry décida qu'il fallait partir.

*C'est leur secret, pas le nôtre*

Il se leva les bras en l'air en hurlant :

-Oh ! Minute, laissez-nous sortir avant de dévoiler ce fameux secret !

-Nous ? Demanda la jeune fille

Harry l'observa, elle avait de long cheveux noir, légèrement bleuâtre sous la lumière de la lune, et de grand yeux d'un bleu glacé profond. Elle était grande et arborait la couleur des Serdaigle.

*Pas mal*

Ginny se leva.

-Nous. Confirma-t-elle.

De la peur passa sur le visage de Remus.

-Vous…Vous n'allez rien dire pas vrai ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard. En tant que bécoteur caché, moi aussi, je te jure solennellement de ne rien dire, si tu me promets de tenir ta langue à ton tour…

-Pas de problème !

-Juste une question, demanda Harry, qui est ce cousin hyper protecteur ?

-Eh bien… hésita Remus.

-C'est James. Annonça Emily de but en blanc.

*Cousine de mon père ? Ké ? *

*…*

-… Harry avait la bouche ouverte.

*Au moins personne ne pourra me reprocher de ne pas dire ce que je pense…*

-Euh… ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-C'est juste qu'il s'entraîne à imiter le poisson rouge, déclara Remus, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ginny et Emily rigolèrent à cette annonce tandis qu'Harry ferma sa bouche en rougissant, gêné.

-D'ailleurs il est très fort, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Ginny, faisant ainsi redoubler la rougeur du jeune brun.

-Ouais bon ça va hein… Bouda le jeune homme.

-Bon, on va y aller pour vous laisser tous les deux, nous. Tu viens Harry ?

Elle lui tendit la main et il s'en saisi.

-En espérant te revoir bientôt, Emily. Déclara-t-il.

-De même.

Ils partirent, laissant là les deux jeunes gens.

-Dommage, moi qui commençait à m'amuser. Déclara Ginny.

-Qui te dit qu'on doit aller se coucher ? Proposa Harry, malicieusement.

Elle lui sourit.

-Le fait que je suis fatiguée, peut-être ?

-Demain on est Samedi, tu auras tout le temps de te reposer après, déclara Harry en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Un miaulement sonore se fit entendre, Harry s'écarta de Ginny immédiatement.

-Miss Teigne ! Ça veut dire que Rusard est pas loin !

Il se dirigèrent vers le premier placard à balai venu. Au même moment, les pas boitant et précipiter du Cracmol haletant se firent entendre. Il passa tout près de leur placard, on pouvait voir son ombre se faufiler à côté d'eux, et sa respiration hachée s'entendait parfaitement. Harry et Ginny retinrent leur respiration afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin, on pouvait entendre deux soupir soulagés qui fit écho dans leur placard.

-On a eu chaud, souffla Ginny.

-Tu l'as dit.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry embrassa longuement Ginny.

-On remet ça quand tu veux, chère amie… souffla-t-il. Rêve de moi.

-Je le ferais, passe une bonne fin de nuit.

Ils se ré embrassèrent et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ginny monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir sous le regard d'Harry.

*Vivement le prochain rendez-vous…*

Dans son lit, il débordait d'énergie et ne pouvait s'endormir. Au bout d'une heure, il se leva et se posta à la fenêtre en fixant la forêt.

Il était hypnotisé, et avait l'irrésistible envie d'y aller se dégourdir les pattes. Il re sortit donc en douce de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il se transforma en loup et courut jusque du cœur des bois. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait libre. D'un coup, il se stoppa, au aguets. Quelque chose, une odeur étrange, assaillit ses narines. Danger. Il se tourna et un léger grognement sortit de sa gorge. Un rire puis un humain. Non, un loup-Garou, il se transformait sous les yeux d'Harry. Il prit d'instinct une posture menaçante, on ne dominait pas l'Alpha, c'était l'Alpha qui dominait. Le loup Garou en face de lui tenta de l'imiter, mais ses mouvements restaient trop… Humain. Harry le jaugea, il était gros et fort, mais lent. Harry avait l'avantage de la rapidité et de l'agilité, et il ne restait pas en reste pour la force, il pourra le vaincre.

Le loup garou bondit et Harry esquiva en le mordant au niveau de la cuisse, goutant au sang de la bête. C'était répugnant. Le Loup-Garou glapit de douleur et Harry se retourna afin de lui lacérer le dos, touché. Le sang gicla. Harry voulut bondir mais glissa dans la flaque de sang former par la bête. Grossière erreur. Des griffes puissantes lui lacérèrent le torse. Ce n'était pas une blessure fatale. Mais elle restait suffisante pour éveiller la douleur et la colère du jeune loup. Il se redressa bien vite et bondit sur le dos de la bête afin de lui mordre l'oreille. Le loup garou se roula sur le dos pour le déloger, mais Harry en profita et bondit sur le ventre exposé du loup garou, il le lacéra à l'aide de ses pattes avant, et dans l'adrénaline du combat, lui mordit la jugulaire. Le sang gicla abondamment du trou béant situé à la gorge de l'animal, qui poussa un râle de souffrance intense. Il s'agita légèrement avant de tomber raide mort au sol, le sang coulant toujours.

Harry, toujours sous forme de loup et sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, poussa un grognement de satisfaction et hurla à la lune. Il vagabonda quelque temps encore, avant de rentrer au château et de s'endormir de suite, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sirius se trouvait au-dessus de lui, une mine inquiète sur son visage.

-Keskispasse, grommela Harry.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça, demanda Sirius en pointant le torse d'Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa et observa son torse. Deux griffures zébraient son torse et allèrent se loger au début de son nombril.

*Et mince, je dis quoi moi maintenant ? *

-Oh, ça, euh…

-ne te fatigue pas, t'es allé dans la forêt c'est ça ?

*Toujours nié, quoi qu'ils arrivent, toujours nié*

-Oui…

*Toujours dire la vérité, quoi qu'ils arrivent, toujours dire la vérité*

-Comment ?

-Je me suis battu…

-Contre qui… Et puis, il à utiliser quoi comme sort pour que tu te retrouves dans cette état ?

*Voyons voir… Je pourrais dire que c'est un sort de découpe qui m'as fait ça ! Mmmh… non. Trop irrégulier les griffures*

-C'est bien un sorcier qui t'as fait ça, Harry ?

Il baissa la tête penaud.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait ça ?

-Probablement un loup…

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'aurais pas des griffures si profondes…

-Un loup-Garou…

-QUOI ?!

-Chht, pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Remus !

En effet, ce dernier ronflait encore.

-Et où est-t-il, ce loup garou ?

-Mort.

*Promis, si tu me crois pas, je t'en voudrais pas ! *

-Quel sort t'as utilisé ?

-Pas utilisé de sort…

-Animagi ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Montre, ordonna Sirius.

Sirius se transforma et attendit qu'Harry fasse la même chose. Il s'exécuta.

Les deux Canidés s'observèrent, qui domineras, qui se feras dominer. Quelques minutes passèrent et le Sinistros gémit et se plaça dans une position de soumission. Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Redresse-toi. » Ordonna le loup.

Sirius obéit.

« Tu garderas ça pour toi, James est déjà au courant » Aboya Harry.

« Oui. »

« Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre, retransformons-nous »

Ils se retransformèrent mais Sirius sentit que son instinct d'obéissance était plus fort que tout. Il suivrait Harry jusqu'en Enfer si le devait, c'était désormais son Alpha.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la salle commune et attendirent Remus, qui les rejoignit quelques temps après. En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Remus ne put que remarquer que quelque chose avait changer entre ses deux comparses. Sirius avait… changé envers Harry, qui lui avait un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Lors du déjeuner Remus souffla.

-Demain c'est la Pleine Lune…

-T'inquiète, les Maraudeurs sont là pour venir avec toi, mon ami, lui déclara Harry.

Remus lui sourit et le remercia du regard.

-Au faite, ni Harry ni toi, Rem' n'étiez dans vos dortoirs cette nuits, vous étiez en train de faire quoi.

-On est allez au cuisine ensemble, déclara Harry.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais sous le regard autoritaire d'Harry, il se tut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patmol ? Interrogea James, tandis que Remus regardait Harry, en le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-Euh… je me demandais comment… euh… vous êtes sorti ensemble, Lily et toi ? Parce que je veux pas dire, mais je m'y attendais pas…

-Oh. Eh ben en fait, j'étais dans mon lit à l'infirmerie et j'ai entendue Lily me parler, donc j'ai pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite et je l'ai écouté. Elle disait que j'étais idiot d'avoir dit ça à Bellatrix et idiot de l'avoir défendue, mais qu'elle admirait mon courage. Elle s'excusait parce qu'elle était persuadée que c'était de sa faute si j'étais à l'infirmerie, et elle à ajouter qu'elle m'aimait. Je lui ai pris la main et je lui ai dit que moi aussi. Sauf qu'en elle était en colère à cause de nos blagues à Servilo, voilà. Maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu as ?

-Que… ?

-Je te connais que trop bien maintenant, dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je voulais te demander si… tu voulais bien…euh… apprendre à Ginny en plus d'Harry à devenir Animagi.

-Oh Harry s'en chargeras…

-Pas de problème, répondit le concerner.

Ils finirent de manger et se dirigèrent vers les serres, ou Harry retrouva sa belle.

-Bonjour ma chère amie, avez-vous bien dormis ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

*Si elle continue je l'embrasse devant tout le monde, là maintenant tout de suite ! *

-Excellente, j'ai fait d'agréable rêve.

-Ah oui ? Je crois savoir de quoi, ou… de qui ! Se moqua Lily alors qu'elle passait par là.

Ginny rougit à cette réflexion et Harry rit à gorge déployé.

-Quant à toi ! Repris-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! Se plaignit-t-il.

-J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas dormis dans ton dortoir cette nuit ! En tant que préfète en chef, j'exige de savoir où tu t'étais encore fourré ! Immédiatement !

-Oh…je… j'étais, euh… dans les cuisines ! Enfin, hum, je veux dire, j'étais dans les cuisines… mentit-t-il avec un coup d'œil discret vers Ginny, qui avait découvert une nouvelle passion pour ses chaussures. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily, qui fulminait.

*Je crois que je n'y survivrai pas…*

-Dans les cuisines ! APRES le couvre-feu !?

Harry baissa les yeux. Gryffondor ou pas, Lily pouvait être plus effrayante que Voldemort quand elle le voulait.

-Je m'excuse…

-Tiens, comme on se retrouve… Fit une voix derrière le petit groupe.

* * *

NDA: étant donné ma gentillesse extreme, je vous ai placé le comment ils sont sortis ensemble ( je parle bien sure duuuuu Jillyyyyyyyy!)

Allez, des chapitres de plus en plus long, ca doit vous faire plaisir!

Au faite j'ai vu que pas mal de canadiens lisait ma Fic, alors une 'tite dédicace pour vous les canadiens!

Comme d'hab laissez des reviews, faites parler de la fic autour de vous...

Bizz


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Tiens, comme on se retrouve… Fit une voix derrière le petit groupe.

Il se retournèrent pour découvrir Lucius.

-Harry Collins, c'est cela ? Finalement on t'as ressortis de cette salle de classe hein ? Dommage…

-Malfoy… Que me vaut le déshonneur de ta… visite ?

-Toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je vois… la leçon de la dernière fois ne t'as donc pas suffi ?

-Leçon à laquelle tu n'as pas contribué… probablement car tu es trop faible…

-Je ne serais pas si sûr, déclara-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Harry l'imita, si bien que maintenant, ils se regardaient, visiblement enragés.

- _Stupefix !_ Lança Lucius.

- _Protego ! expelliarmus !_ Répliqua Harry.

La baguette de Lucius vola avant d'atterrir dans la main tendue d'Harry.

-Trop faible. Déclara Harry.

-Attention, le prévint, trop tard, Lily.

Un sort le toucha, lancé par Crabbe. Le sort n'était absolument pas puissant, mais il le toucha à sa blessure, ce qui la rouvrit.

*Comment je vais expliquer ça moi…*

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Lily.

-Il le regarda, un air inquiet passa sur son visage, rapidement, mais pas assez.

-Fais voir, ordonna-t-elle.

-Non !

Il se retourna de sorte à ce que Ginny et Lily ne voit que son dos.

-Harry, retourne-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda Ginny.

*Putain, mais ça fait un mal de chien ce truc ! *

Il baissa la tête afin de constater les dégâts.

*Vache ! Il m'as pas loupé celui-là…*

-Harry ! Crièrent les deux filles, exaspérée.

*Ça coule beaucoup là, même un peu trop…*

Il chercha Sirius du regard, et lui fit un signe de tête. Sirius se dirigea vers lui et le rattrapa au moment où ses jambes le trahissaient.

-Merci…

-Harry, tu perds beaucoup trop de sang là, il faut aller à l'infirmerie !

-Ok, hésita Harry, mais discrètement, si les filles voient mon état, je suis fini.

-D'accord. Puis il ajouta, plus fort, Je l'amène au toilette, l'autre abruti lui a jeté un sort qui l'as rendu nauséeux.

Ils commencèrent à partir, Sirius soutenant Harry quand Ginny s'écria :

-Lily, regarde !

Sirius se retourna.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-ça goutte…

*Hein ? *

-Au mince !

Il regarda par terre, des gouttes de sang s'étalaient çà et là.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

-Je suis fini…

Ginny accourut.

-Pourquoi tu nous as menti Sirius ?

-Je… commença-t-il.

-Je lui ai demandé, le coupa Harry.

-Tu es vraiment un garçon stupide, Harry… souffla-t-elle, plus à elle qu'à lui.

-Je suis désolé…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce sort qui t'ai fait saigné comme ça, tu vas devoir t'expliquer. Lily ! J'amène cet idiot à l'infirmerie, tu pourras prévenir Chourave s'il te plaît ?

-Pas de problème, allez-y, et surtout, règle-lui bien son compte…

-Sirius, m'abandonne pas avec elle, dit-il piteusement.

-Désolé vieux, mais là, t'es foutu…

-Faux-frère… siffla Harry dans sa direction.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

-S'il te plaît Gin', pas l'infirmerie.

-Je n'avais pas prévue de t'amener là-bas.

Il expira de soulagement.

-Il n'y as pas le droit de crier à l'infirmerie.

La peur était facilement lisible sur le visage du jeune brun. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune et y entrèrent, elle était vide à cette heure-ci.

*Pff… et bien sûr y as pas d'élève pour l'empêcher d'hurler…*

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Fais voir, ordonna-t-elle.

De mauvaise grâce, il enleva son T-shirt. Elle retint une exclamation d'horreur.

-Ca va Gin', j'ai pas mal, il se contredit en ayant une grimace de douleur.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Un loup-Garou…

-Comment t'en est tu sortit ?

-Je l'ai…tué.

-Comment ?

-Je suis Animagi… Gin' tu connais pas un sort de guérison, j'ai très mal là…

-Ca t'apprendras, Potter ! Cracha-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît, dit-il avec une moue que Ginny qualifia d'irrésistible.

*C'est dans la poche*

Ginny le soigna mais Harry garda deux cicatrices, à l'endroit où les griffures avaient été plus marqués.

-Alors comme ça tu es un Animagi…

-Oui.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il se transforma.

-Tu es magnifique ! Déclara-t-elle, émerveillé.

Il se re transforma puis déclara :

-Je vais t'apprendre.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est parti ! Déclara-t-elle enjouée.

-Donc pour commencer, ferme les yeux, voilà comme ça, ensuite concentre toit extrêmement fort sur une partie de toi qui te semble distante, mais dont tu sens sa présence, une fois visualisé, fais connaissance avec elle, et ensuite imagine que tu ne fais qu'un avec l'animal qui est apparu. Ne t'inquiète pas, la transformation est toujours douloureuse la première fois.

Elle se transforma bien vite en une magnifique panthère noire.

La queue longue et gracieuse se balançait au rythme où elle découvrait cette forme. Ses longues pattes élancées étaient terminées par de fines griffes qu'elle s'amusait à rétractée.

-Bien ! Retransforme-toi, maintenant.

Elle obéit et retrouva bientôt sa forme normale. Elle souriait,

-C'est formidable !

-Je sais…

Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

-Maintenant, grand blessé, on retourne en cours, et plus vite que ça !

Il lui fit le salut militaire et sortit de la salle commune en rigolant.

-Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ça ?

-On me le dit souvent… Répondit-t-il, malicieusement.

Elle soupira, exaspérée, tandis que lui arborait un grand sourire taquin. Il passa dans le couloir afin de rejoindre les serres, Ginny derrière lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la Serdaigle devant lui, qui regardait par terre. Il lui rentra dedans et elle chuta, le faisant trébucher et tomber à son tour.

-Oh, je suis vraiment confuse, je ne regardais pas ou je marchais, c'est de ma faute… Commença-t-elle en rougissant, se confondant en excuses.

-C'est bon, la coupa-t-il, je suis fautif aussi, cela m'apprendras à ne pas regarder ou je marche.

Il se redressa et tendit la main à la Serdaigle, toujours au sol.

-Merci…

Il se pencha pour ramasser ses livres et les lui tendit.

-Enchanté, Harry Collins, se présenta-t-il.

-Elena Stew, ravie.

Harry l'observa, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle avait de long cheveux lisses, d'un noir profond, des yeux bruns foncés, presque noir. Son visage reflétait la bonne humeur et l'amusement. On pourrait avoir tendance à se tourner vers elle et à devenir son amie. Il regarda discrètement Ginny, elle aussi, connaissait ce visage, mais visiblement, elle l'avait reconnu et observait la jeune Serdaigle d'un œil noir.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se souvint.

-Cho…

* * *

NDA:

Hop là, nouveau chapitre! Bon cette fois ci j'ai eu pitié et Lucius s'est donc pris une raclée.

Alors une autre fichu fin, que moi je trouve pleine de suspense!

Au faite, en france, vous êtes 572 à regarder cette fanfic, 62 au Canada, 43 en belgique... Ca fait hyper plaisir, donc, rien que pour ça, je vais tenter de vous mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui!

Comme d'hab, laissez des reviews...

Bizz


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se souvint.

-Cho…

Elena redressa la tête, interloquée.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, je me parlais à moi-même, excuse-moi. Bon je dois y aller, bonne journée.

-Merci, elle sembla hésiter puis elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, bonne journée Harry…

Et elle partit rapidement. Harry, qui était resté figé lors du baiser, se reprit et rougit, gêné. Ginny le regardait d'un œil noir.

-Désolé…

-Allez, on y va. Dit-elle froidement.

-Gin' tu m'en veux pas ?

-Toi non, elle… elle mériterais un sortilège de Chauve-Furie !

Il sourit en pensant au dégât que cela pourrais occasionner.

-Cesse de sourire bêtement Harry !

Ils se dirigèrent en botanique et entrèrent, Mrs Chourave leur désigne des places au fond.

-Installez-vous. Je disais donc…

Harry s'installa à côté de Ginny. Le cours passa lentement, puis enfin vint la fin du cours, et donc leur heure de libre.

-Enfin ! Déclara James en s'étirant.

-Tu l'as dit, soupira Sirius.

-C'est bon les gars, c'est pas si terrible ! Déclara Remus.

James et Sirius le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Remus John Lupin ? Demanda Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur Remus, tandis que James rigolait derrière.

Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent suivi de Lily.

-Alors comme ça vous nous avez lâchés parce que Mr Harry Collins avait mal à la tête. Déclara James.

Harry lui sourit gêner alors que Ginny le regardait de manière de dire « sort toi de là tous seule ! »

-Euh… ouaip…

-Bon, au moins t'es en forme pour deux heures de potions avec les Serpy, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais… soupira-t-il.

-Harry Collins ! Hurla une voix.

Il se retourna pour découvrir McGonagall.

-Suivez-moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Que se passet-il professeur ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, annonça-t-elle.

-Et Ginny ?

-Avec vous, seulement. Précisa-t-elle, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il se tut et ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, en silence.

Ils passèrent le bureau directorial et ils furent accueillis par le chant de Fumseck. Harry le caressa quelques minutes, et McGonagall partit, devant aller à son cours de Métamorphose avec les 3 ème années.

-Il est beau, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Demanda le directeur, survenue de nulle part.

-Magnifique monsieur il hésita un court moment avant de demander, ou l'avez-vous obtenu ?

-Oh, eh bien son maître est probablement mort de vieillesse, je l'ai donc recueilli…

-Triste histoire…

-Pas tant que cela…

-Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

-Oui Harry, installe-toi. Offrit-t-il en désignant les chaises devant lui.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur, demanda le Gryffondor.

-Nous avons des nouvelles concernant Voldemort. Il s'est déplacé et à récupérer un quart de sa puissance, d'après ce que nous avons pu déterminé…

Harry retint son souffle.

-Savons-nous ou il se trouve ?

-Non. Mais d'après nos informateurs, il projette une attaque, mais nous ne savons pas où, ni quand…

-Donc rien d'utile…

-Il à découvert que deux personnes venaient du futur, mais là encore, il ne sait pas qui, la seule chose qu'il sait sur vous, c'est que vous êtes puissants…

-Donc, il sait pour Ginny et moi, mais il ne sait pas qui nous sommes ?

-Exactement, Harry, exactement.

-Et pour le sort ?

-C'est là que cela se complique… Il existe deux solutions…

-Lesquels, venant de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de couper le professeur, il reprit, pardon professeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Donc, comme je disais, il existe deux solutions. Soit l'expéditeur du sort vous relance se sortilège, mais l'époque reste indéterminée, il faut de la chance pour retomber à la bonne époque. Soit… vous le tuez.

-Tuez Lucius Malfoy ? Je… non, je ne pense pas, j'en parlerais à Ginny…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, nous continuons nos recherches.

-Nous ? Professeur, qui ?

-Certaines personnes ont découvert ton petit secret et sont venus me demander des explications, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de leur avouer votre problème. Ils aident maintenant activement.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire qui, n'est-ce pas professeur.

-A toi de le découvrir Harry. Tu peux y aller, il est bientôt l'heure de manger, et j'ai très faim.

Harry sourit, amusé par cette dernière remarque, avant de sortir du bureau afin de rejoindre Ginny et de tout lui expliquer.

-Gin' attends, s'écria-t-il lorsque Harry l'aperçu.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa discrètement, après avoir vérifiée qu'il n'y avait personne, avant qu'Harry lui répète la conversation avec Dumbledore, en omettant volontairement le fait que Voldemort avait retrouvé de sa puissance d'antan, afin de ne pas l'inquiétez davantage.

-Gin', que devons-nous faire à propos du sortilège ?

-Je… Je l'ignore… Attendons quelque temps et nous aviserons, réfléchissons-y pour le moment.

Il hocha la tête et Dumbledore se leva afin de dire quelques mots, il apprirent avec joie qu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévu afin d'acheter des costumes de soirée pour le bal qui se tiendrait le Samedi avant les vacances d'Halloween. Des cris de joie de la part des filles retentirent tandis que les garçons se regardaient amèrement. Certains avait déjà inviter certaines filles, dont Harry et James, ainsi que quelque Poufsouffles. Franck avait invité Alice, quelque place plus loin, sous le sourire d'Harry.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, enfin, à peu près, rien n'est normale pour Harry et Ginny désormais. Le soir venue, Harry partis avec le reste des Maraudeurs afin d'accompagner Remus pour qu'il puisse se transformer. Un peu avant leur départ, Harry le prit à part.

-Au faite, Rem, avec Emily, tu avais l'air inquiet quand on vous à interrompus, que s'est -il passé ?

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

-Eh bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'on était ensemble et elle avait remarqué que je ne venais jamais en cours le lendemain des nuits de Pleine Lune, alors elle a commencé à m'interroger, au début par simple curiosité, mais elle était de plus en plus inquiète, alors je lui ai annoncé ma… « situation » …

-Et comment a-t-elle réagie ?

-Elle l'as bien pris mais elle m'a reproché le fait de lui avoir caché cela pendant si longtemps.

-Et tu ne comptes pas officialiser ta relation avec elle ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai peur de la réaction de James, il est vraiment protecteur envers sa cousine, un peu comme si c'était sa sœur.

-Eh bien… j'étais dans la même situation que toi avant…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien Ginny à six grand frère, tous plus protecteur les uns des autres, et mon meilleur amis était son frère, donc j'ai longtemps hésité, j'avais le choix entre me mettre avec celle que j'aimais au risque de me faire tuer par six bonhommes roux et de me brouiller avec mon meilleur ami, ou alors essayer de resister à la tentation et la voir dans les bras d'un autres. Après plusieur mois de réflexions, j'ai choisi la première potion. Mon meilleur ami l'avait mal pris au début, mais il à accepter notre relation au bout de quelques jours.

-Donc tu penses que je devrais officialiser notre relation ?

-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, alors fait le.

-Devrais-je en parler à James avant ?

-A toi de voir.

-Je… j'y réfléchirais, merci Harry. Nous devrions y aller, il fait bientôt nuit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers James, Sirius et Peter.

-Vous étiez en train de faire quoi ? Demanda Peter.

-On réfléchissais à une blague contre les Serpentard. Répondit Harry, comme si c'était évident.

-Au fait, il serait que l'on te trouve un nom Harry.

-Ouais, bonne idée. Mais quoi ?

Ils se réunirent, laissant Harry sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils revenaient vers lui. Remus prit la parole.

-Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous t'appelerons…

* * *

NDA:

Nyark Nyark Nyark!

Bon, plus sérieusement je vais vous laisser le choix de son nom chez les Maraudeurs (perso, j'avais penser à Emeraude)

Pour le week-end prochain (je sais, je prévois) je ne pourrais pas poster d'histoire, et ce jusqu'a mercredi. Vous survivrez, pas d'inquiètude!

Bizz


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Ils se réunirent, laissant Harry sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils revenaient vers lui. Remus prit la parole.

-Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous t'appellerons… Commença-t-il.

*Bon, tu l'arrête ton suspense, je veux savoir moi ! *

-Emeraude ! En hommage à tes yeux, et on a hâte de voir ton animagi ! Finit Remus.

-Ça me va !

Peter regarda vers le soleil, qui commençait à laisser place à la lune.

-Nous devrions y aller, il est presque l'heure, fit-il remarquer.

-T'as raison Pet', aller en avant les Maraudeurs !

Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers la Forêt Interdite et se glissèrent à l'intérieur de cette forêt sombre et angoissante.

-Ok, Harry transforme toi en premier, on veut voir à quoi tu ressembles sous animagi. Déclara Peter.

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta en se transformant en loup. Peter et Remus lui jetèrent des regards impressionnés.

-Impressionnant.

Ils se transformèrent tous (sauf Remus) et Sirius s'inclina devant Harry.

« Redresse toi. » Ordonna Harry.

Sirius obéit sous le regard interrogateur de Peter et James.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Patmol ? » Couina Peter.

« Il est l'Alpha. » Aboya Sirius, comme si c'était naturelle.

« Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ? » Demanda James.

« Parce que c'est lui. »

« C'est bon, ça commence. » Les prévint Harry, coupant court la conversation.

Ils attendirent la transformation de Remus, qui se fit dans la douleur.

Une fois la transformation faite, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la clairière. Remus, James et Peter se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent le cadavre du Loup-Garou. Sirius et Harry restèrent de marbre, Sirius étant déjà au courant. Remus se rapprocha et inspecta le cadavre, avant de le sentir et de vérifier ses griffes. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers Harry et il le jaugea avant de s'incliner à son tour, comme il put, étant assez humanoïde. Harry se rapprocha et corrigea sa position du mieux qu'il put.

« Tu savais qui il était avant de le tuer ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Je n'en savais rien. Je l'ai juste entendue rire. » Révéla-t-il.

Remus l'interrogea du regard avant de se redresser et se tourna vers Peter et James.

« Emeraude à tuer Greyback » Annonça-t-il, d'une voix émerveillée.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent tel une merveille.

« Donc, il est l'Alpha et en plus, il tue des Loup-Garou-Mangemort très puissant et bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Résuma James.

Harry lâcha un léger grognement frustré.

« En gros » Grogna-t-il.

« Il est peut-être temps que tu nous explique certaine chose en plus, non ? » Déclara James.

*Ké ? *

« Par exemple, pour la carte… » Poursuivit -il d'une voix impatiente.

*La carte, la carte… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a la carte ! *

Il grogna de mécontentement, frustré de ne pas trouver la solution.

*J'ai compris ! Oh…*

« Mon nom de famille » Aboya t'il faiblement, hésitant.

« Et celui de la fille aussi… Autant Weasley, y en a des milliers, autant Potter, y a que moi… »

« Euh… et bien je… On en parlera plus tard, pour le moment profitons d'être ensemble » Aboya-t-il.

« Harry… » Grogna Sirius.

« Plus tard j'ai dit » Jappa-t-il en dévoilant une rangée de crocs puissant.

Sirius gémit avant de se tortiller sur le sol, de manière de lui prouver sa soumission et de se faire pardonner. Ils s'amusèrent un peu, avant de rentrer, l'aube pointant.

Heureusement, étant Samedi, ils purent filer à la Tour Gryffondor afin de ronfler jusqu'à pas d'heures. Enfin, presque tous.

-Harry !

Il se retourna étonné et déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller dormir.

-Comment vas-tu ? Questionna la jeune femme, se révélant être Elena Stew.

*Mais laisse-moi dormir ! *

-Je vais bien, je suis juste très fatigué…

*En espérant que le message passe…*

-En même temps tu t'es levé à l'aube ! Cela te dirais de prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas Elena, je vais retourner me coucher.

*Mais elle est collante elle ! *

-Oh, et lorsque tu auras assez dormi ?

-Alors il sera l'heure du déjeuner…

-Eh bien je vais te laisser aller dormir dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Oui, merci.

Il fila vers son lit et sauta dedans en s'endormant presque instantanément, tout habillé.

 _J'ouvris mes yeux et du attendre quelques secondes avant de m'habituer à cette obscurité soudaine. Je tournai la tête à gauche puis à droite et je vis que j'étais entouré de mur. Le sol était froid et dur, de la pierre, de même pour les murs. Je me demandais comment sortir de cette endroit afin de découvrir ou je me situais. Là ! Une porte ! Je me saisis de la poignée froide et ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur une salle plus large et plus éclairé que la précédente. Le sol était en marbre et des lustres de cristal étaient accrochés au plafond. Je m'avançais vers la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, quand tout s'est mis à disparaître, y compris le sol. Je courus pour éviter une chute certaine, et je me sentis tombés pendant un très court instant. Je me redressai le souffle cours et haché. Mon rythme cardiaque était trop rapide, je restais allonger en attendant de me calmer. Je me relevai et vit que la pièce avait changée. Elle était plus sombre, la table était devenue noir et un trône la dominait en son bout. Je ma cacha dans un coin lorsque j'entendis des pas. Je regardais vers le bruit. Voldemort et ses Mangemort s'installaient. Je retins mon souffle et Voldemort commença à parler._

 _-Maintenant que j'ai repris des forces, il est temps d'attaquer afin de faire comprendre à la communauté sorcière que je suis toujours là. Nous lancerons une attaque à…_

 _La porte claqua, interrompant Voldemort._

 _-Qui oses m'interrompre ! Grinça ce dernier d'une voix froide._

 _-Je m'excuse Maître…_

 _Il s'inclina devant cette face de serpent. Voldy sortis sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé, que j'identifia comme un Doloris au vu de ce sale Mangemort se roulant sur le sol, hurlant de douleur._

 _-Maître… c'est… Greyback. Dit-il en haletant, son corps encore douloureux._

 _-Qu'a-t-il ?_

 _-Il est… mort tué par… un loup… un animagi…_

 _Voldemort se crispa sous la colère._

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

 _Le mangemort s'écroula au sol._

 _-Nagini, siffla-t-il, le dîner est servi._

 _Harry se sentit avançer et vit un autre Mangemort se jetant sur le cadavre._

 _-Non ! Reviens ! Hurla-t-elle._

 _-Ecarte toi, persifla Voldemort._

 _Voyant qu'elle ne s'écartais pas il siffla, ordonnant à Nagini de la tuer à son tour. Je me sentis reprendre ma procession et m'approcher de la jeune femme et du cadavre, et là, je compris. J'étais Nagini. Je me redressai et mordis le cou de la jeune femme à trois reprise, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, morte._

 _-Non !_

* * *

NDA:

Nyark!

Alors, hâte au prochain chapitre?

J'aai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il soit là avant merredi prochain...

Tuer moi si vous voulez, mais vous n'aurez pas la suite du coup!

Bizz


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Il se redressa le souffle court, la respiration irrégulière, et se dirigea comme il le put jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou il s'agrippa à la poignée une fois la porte fermée à clef, les jambes tremblantes et la cicatrice brulante. Il tenta de rester debout tant bien que mal, mais fini par s'effondrer, vidé de ses forces. Il soupira d'apaisement, la tête sur le carrelage, lorsque le froid lui soulagea légèrement le crâne. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et sa tête toujours douloureuse. Une autre douleur fulgurante le prit et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Soudainement, enfin pour Harry, quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

-Harry ! Harry, ouvre cette porte ! Harry, c'est moi, Peter ! Harry ouvres !

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement et tenta de reprendre un air impassible. C'était peine perdu. Les jambes parcourus de frissons, il réussit à ouvrir la porte, au prix d'un effort phénoménal.

-Harry c'est pas trop tô… Harry, s'alarma Peter. Eh oh, Harry !

Harry le regarda et s'effondra dans ses bras. Il ne réussit à souffler qu'un mot avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Dumbledore…

-Merde Harry !

Peter regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant, enfin, réfléchir était un bien grand mot, il se répétait inlassablement la même litanie, tout en essayant de le soulever.

-Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer ! Il faut aller voir Dumbledore… Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer ! Il faut aller voir Dumbledore…

Et se fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la gargouille, malheureusement…

-Le mot de passe ! C'est quoi ce put… de mot de passe !

-Jeune homme ! J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai appris à jurer comme cela ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Pro… Professeur McGonagall… Murmura Peter, refusant de se retourner, Harry toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

-Au fait, Mr Pettigrow… pour votre gouverne, le mot de passe est sorbet au citron.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que la gargouille se décala afin de révéler un long escalier de pierre en colimaçon. McGonagall le regarda suspicieusement avant de faire demi-tour. Peter soupira de soulagement et s'engagea dans la montée. Il toqua à la porte et entra après avoir entendue l'invitation de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, Harry c'est évanoui et il a mentionné votre prénom juste avant, alors je l'ai amené ici. Se lança Peter. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ahh, soupira le directeur, Tant de questions et pourtant, aucunes réponses.

-Vous connaissez les réponses, professeur ? Questionna le jeune blond.

Dumbledore parut réfléchir un instant.

-Parfois, les questions doivent rester sans réponse, jusqu'au moment propice, car toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, dans certains cas. Déclara-t-il, mystérieux. Et puis, vous pouvez demander directement au principale concerné… Déclara-t-il, sachant pertinemment dans quelle situation il mettait son élève.

Harry choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de son inconscience.

-Monsieur ! Je l'ai vu… Peter ! S'étonna Harry.

Peter hocha la tête, il baignait dans une incompréhension totale, qu'a vu Harry pour être dans cet état ? Qu'avait-il ce matin ? C'était décidé, il en parlera au Maraudeurs dès que possible.

Une fois cela passé, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle sans piper mots.

*C'est gênant, très gênant…*

-Et…alors…hum…ça va ? Tenta-t-il, maladroit.

-Oui, répondit Peter, plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Et…euh… tu penses à quoi ? Continua-t-il.

-Rien d'important.

Harry abandonna e ils s'installèrent tous les deux, côte à côte, afin de prendre le petit déjeuner. Ginny et Lily arrivèrent et s'installèrent face au deux garçons.

-Eh bah, vous en tirez une tête pour un samedi beau et chaud ! S'exclama Ginny, dans le but de les taquiner.

Harry tenta de lui faire un sourire, mais c'était peine perdu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily, sincèrement inquiète.

-Eh bien… hésita Harry

*Allez champion, trouve une super excuse, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire ! *

-On est juste mal réveillé les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas, menti Peter.

*La prochaine fois je trouverais une bonne excuse*

James, Sirius et Remus ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

-Salut ! Lança Sirius, joyeux.

-Salut Les gars, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

James s'installa au côté de Lily tandis que Sirius s'installais face à Remus et à côté de Ginny, de sorte que Remus se retrouve à côté d'Harry.

Remus se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota :

-J'ai parlé à 'Mily et on va annoncer tous les deux à James qu'on est ensemble tout à l'heure. Déclara-t-il, anxieux

-Pas trop stressé, demanda Harry.

-Trop stressé, j'espère que ça va se passer comme avec ton meilleur ami, murmura Remus.

-T'inquiète, il comprendra.

-Oui, tu as rai…

-DES MANGEMORT DANS LE CHATEAU ! Hurla Rusard en se précipitant dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves se levèrent, certains hurlèrent, d'autre cherchèrent des membres de leur famille, d'autre encore restaient avec leur amis et petit-copain/petite amie. En bref, c'étaient la panique.

-SILEEENNNCE ! Hurla Dumbledore.

Le calme se fit automatiquement.

-Restés avec vos Maisons. Les Directeurs de votre Maison vont vous ramenez dans votre salle commune. Hagrid vas appeler les Aurores, maintenant.

-Oui monsieur. Répondit le concernés.

-Je me charge de défendre le château avec les autres professeurs. Pas d'actes héroïques, compris !

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent et rejoignirent leur Directeur.

-Attendez ! Hurla Flitwick.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Elena Potter ? Demanda le professeur.

James et Remus se figèrent d'un même ensemble.

*Je n'en ai jamais entendus parler car elle est morte pendant cette attaque, je suppose…*

-Retournez dans vos Maisons, si nous la trouvons j'irais la cherchez. Déclara Dumbledore.

Un cri de désespoir et de rage lui répondit, et le silence se fit.

-C'EST MA COUSINE ! JE DOIS ALLER LA CHERCHER ! C'EST MA COUSINE ! NOOOON !

-James, calme toi ! Le supplia Lily.

James l'ignora.

-James, je t'en supplie ! On va la retrouver ! James tu m'effraie…

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'effet fut immédiat. James arrêta d'hurler et se tourna ver Lily, qui la prit dans ses bras.

-On va la retrouver James, je te le promets.

-C'est… C'est ma cousine… pitié… Il pleurait à présent.

Remus, qui était resté silencieux se tourna vers Harry, qui put lire une profonde tristesse et une immense douleur dans ses yeux.

-Rem', je vais y aller. Déclara Harry.

-Non ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Ginny.

-Gin', c'est ma famille, je me dois d'y aller…

-Je t'en supplies, reste… elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Gin' c'est mon métier… tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Il prit Ginny dans ses bras, et se tourna vers James.

-Je vais y aller, Cornedrue. Prends soins de tous ces bras cassés pour moi, et assure-toi que Ginny reste ici, s'il te plaît.

-Harry, je viens avec toi !

-Non, James. Refusa Harry fermement. Tu dois prendre soin d'eux.

Sur ce, il se retourna et partis.

-Mr Collins ! Revenez ! Hurla McGonagall.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers eux. Il ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle, se retourna, sourit et fit un signe de la main avant de sortir.

-Mr Collins !

Le son étouffe de la voix de McGonagall lui parvint malgré tout.

Harry décréta qu'il était plus prudent de se transformer en Animagus.

*Si j'étais un Serdaigle ou je pourrais aller ? *

* * *

NDA:

Désolée, j'ai eu un problème d'inspiration...

Alors, ce chapitre?

Au fait, après cette histoire, je me demander quel couple vous aimeriez avoir pour une fanfic... J'ai déjà commencée une fic sur le couple Teddy et Victoire.

Bizz


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

*Si j'étais un Serdaigle ou je pourrais aller ? *

La réponse lui vint naturellement : La bibliothèque.

Il courut le plus vite possible et s'arrêta net a milieu d'un couloir. Des Mangemorts, trois. Une élève par terre devant eux. Harry se retransforma et lança un stupéfix au deux premier et un petrificus totalus au dernier. Il s'avança et une vague de soulagement l'envahit, ce n'était pas Elena, mais une jeune Poufsouffles de son âge

- _Enervatum !_

Elle reprit connaissance et observa Harry, avant de se détendre.

-Ça va, OK ? Je suis Harry Collins de Gryffondor. Le château est attaqué par des Mangemort, rejoins la Grande Salle et tiens au courant les professeurs de tous ce que tu as pu voir. Tout va bien se passer.

-J'étais avec Emily ! Ou est-elle ?

-Emily ? T'as-t-elle dis quelque chose qui pourrait nous indiquer où elle se trouve ?

-Je… non… Elle paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

-Ça va, je suis parti la chercher. Comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Melanie Stewart.

-OK Melanie, vas-y. Et fais attention.

-Promis Harry.

Elle partit en courant et s'arrêtais parfois en regardant les alentours, avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Une fois hors de vue, Harry reprit sa forme animagus et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ou des sons lui parvenait très net.

-Allez Fillette, rends-toi, tu n'as aucune chance contre nous !

Harry se retransforma et sortit sa baguette et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Emily était face à un Mangemort imposant. Quand elle le vit l'ombre d'un sourire vint dessiner son visage.

-Pourquoi tu souris, tu te moques de moi ? _Endoloris !_

Elle hurla en roulant sur le sol. Elle pleurait.

-Allez fillette, rends-toi et aucun mal ne te seras fait !

-Plu…Plutôt mourir que rejoindre vos rangs d'imbéciles !

-Puisque tu en parle… _Avad_

Entendant les premières syllabes de l'Impardonnable Harry décida d'intervenir.

-Lâches la ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le Mangemort se stoppa nette et se retourna avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qui est tu, petit, pour oser défier un Mangemort ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

-Celui qui te tueras, déclara Harry.

-Que…Le Mangemort perdit aussitôt son sourire, et si je torture cette demoiselle sous tes yeux, seras tu convaincu que tu ne peux rien ?

Se retournant vers Emily, il hurla l'Endoloris. Voyant Emily hurler et pleurer, Harry intervint :

-Laisse la ! Attaque-moi plutôt qu'elle !

-Non…Harry… haleta Emily.

D'un regard, Harry la fit taire. Le Mangemort le regardais, confus.

-Alors, t'as peur, c'est ça ! Tu parles d'un Mangemort ! Le provoquais Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que t'atten…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un Doloris bien envoyé le toucha. Il avait l'impressions d'être transpercé par des milliers de couteaux en même temps, plusieurs fois de suite. Retenant à grande peine ses cris, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux. Une fois le sort finis, il reprit son souffle avant de lancer au Mangemort, dédaigneux :

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Le Mangemort le regardais, étonné, il en redemandait. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vu Emily se redresser derrière lui, il entendit juste un stupefix retentir, mais c'était trop tard.

Après quelques minutes, Harry, remit légèrement du sortilège, se releva en tremblant. Emily accourut afin de le porter.

-Harry ! Ça va ?

-On ne peut mieux, dit-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, quand ils se firent stopper par deux Mangemort. Un sort lancer les sépara et les envoya rouler au sol.

-Emily… va-t'en !

Emily le regarda, hésitante, puis couru.

-Je reviens avec de l'aide Harry.

Les Mangemort se tournèrent vers lui et l'un des deux, le plus petit, lui lança un Doloris. Combien de temps va-t-il supporté les Doloris, il ne sait pas. Il aurait bien répondu une éternité, mais il n'en était pas totalement sur. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est le soulagement qu'il a ressenti quand il a entendu la voix de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Harry, hey mec, tu m'entends ? Questionna James.

-Ca…va… Réussit il à articuler.

-Viens, on va t'aider à aller dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il prit appui sur les épaules de Remus et Peter, qui l'aidèrent à se relever. Il put constater qu'il tremblait. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la salle commune, avant qu'Harry ne se stop, soudainement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien… Commença James. Quand tu es parti, McGo était vraiment inquiète, les professeurs nous ont ordonnés de rester ici tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvés Mélanie et Emily. Ginny a voulu te rejoindre et Sirius a dut la plaquer au sol afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

-Elle a de la force la rouquine, commenta Sirius, décrochant un sourire de la part d'Harry.

-Puis, reprit James, Mélanie est rentrée comme une furie dans la Grande Salle et elle est allé directement voir McGo en lui disant que tu l'avais sauvé de trois Mangemort et que tu cherchais Emily. Pet' est allé la voir en lui demandant comment tu allais quand elle t'a vu, et elle nous a répondu que si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver 'Mily, c'était bien toi.

Harry rougit furieusement à cette remarque.

-Ensuite on a attendu longtemps. Au bout d'un long moment, les professeurs ont décrété que nous devions tous nous réunirent dans nos salles communes. Puis on a entendu quelqu'un frappé à la porte de la salle et McGo est allé ouvrir, c'était Emily. Elle nous a dit que tu étais au prise avec deux Mangemort. McGo hésitait à laissés les Gryffondor seul, alors on s'est proposés et elle a accepté et on l'a entendu dire que si on venait à mourir, c'était de sa faute. On a foncé, en évitant les Mangemort, et au bout d'un moment on a entendu plusieurs Doloris retentirent au même endroit mais aucun cris… On croyait qu'ils rataient leur cible donc on est allés voir et on t'a vu allongé par terre en train d'encaisser les Doloris, on les a neutralisés et on est là, maintenant.

-Et les Mangemort, ou sont-ils ?

Ce fut à Remus de prendre la parole.

-Les professeurs les ont repoussés dans la Grande Salle, il se battent toujours. Les Mangemort perdent.

-Alors tout va bien… soupira Harry.

Ils reprirent leur procession en silence. Harry se répétait mentalement la même phrase : Il avait probablement changé le futur, il avait sauvé la cousine de son père.

Arrivés devant la salle commune il se figèrent devant une scène relatant une violence et une horreur rare. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame était déchiqueté par des profondes entaille en diagonale. La porte avait été enfoncée et la salle commune était sans dessus dessous. Des canapés se retrouvaient allongés sur le sol, d'autre avait mystérieusement disparus, la suie de la cheminée recouvrait le sol et les murs dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Ils regardèrent en direction des dortoir pours voir que les escaliers menant à eux avait été explosé.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, trop choquée par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ce qui avait été leur foyer était désormais détruit, ils ne se sentait plus en sécurité comme autrefois. Ils ignoraient où se diriger.

Soudainement un grand fracas, une explosion, puis un bris de vitre cassés. Ils s'aplatirent sur le sol pendant que les débris de verre se répandait autour d'eux. Ils se relevèrent et virent McGonagall au prise avec un Mangemort plus grand qu'elle. Harry sentit qu'il devait agir en voyant sa professeure se faire toucher le bras par un stupefix.

Il lança un Expelliarmus avant de le faire suivre avec un Impedimenta afin de limiter les mouvements de ce satané Mangemort. McGonagall se tenait le bras en grimaçant et regardait aux alentour afin de voir son sauveur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut les Maraudeurs accompagnés d'Emily. Elle reprit bien vite contenance et déclara :

-Enfin, j'ai cru qu'ils vous étaient arrivés malheur. La salle commune a été attaquer en votre absence, nous sommes donc allés chercher refuge vers Les Serdaigle. Suivez-moi.

Elle engagea la marche jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle, avant de laisser Emily répondre à l'énigme habituelle posée afin de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le tableau pris la parole :

-Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?

-Le cercle n'as pas de commencement.

Le tableau hocha la tête et s'ouvrit. Ils eurent à peine le temps de pénétrer dans la salle que Lily sautait sur James, les faisant tomber tous les deux, sous les rire des uns et les sourire attendris des autres. Le regard d'Harry croisa ensuite celui de Ginny et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire de même. Harry lui sourit et elle y répondit, avant qu'Emily lui pressa l'épaule et le prit dans ses bras. Un peu décontenancé au début, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte en lui demandant :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir sauvé… Souffla la jeune Serdaigle.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la relâcher. Il l'observa se diriger vers Remus et lui prendre la main en l'amenant vers James, qui s'était redresser entre temps.

Les heures défilèrent chez les Serdaigle Beaucoup de Gryffondor s'étaient liés d'amitié avec des Serdaigle. Les deux Maisons s'étaient mélangées et seul la cravate nous indiquait qui était dans quelle Maisons. Après un certain temps, Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce et le silence se fit, brisé par les mots de l'éminent directeur :

-Ils sont partis, nous avons gagné !

Les cris de joie retentirent, les applaudissements, les sifflements et une voix plus forte que les autres se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons chercher les autres et faisons la fête !

Des cris de joie lui répondirent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la fête battait son plein. Toute les Maisons confondues discutaient et plaisantaient entre-elles. Même les professeurs plaisantaient.

-Attendez ! Intervint James, alors qu'il venait de ramener de la bièraubeurre Je propose que nous trinquions pour celui qui a sauvé ma cousine ! D'ailleurs Lupin, je t'ai à l'œil, moi qui pensais que nous finirions heureux ensemble… rajouta-t-il, faisant une mine dépitée.

-James, il fallait m'en parler ! Plaisanta Remus, alors qu'un hey indignée retentit.

-T'inquiète 'Mily, il est arrivé trop tard, se dépêcha de rajouter le jeune homme alors qu'Emily faisait une moue indignée.

-Je suis toujours la James ! Cria Lily afin de se faire entendre sous les rires.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma fleur, je t'aime toujours !

-Et moi alors, je me retrouve seul maintenant… Déclara un Sirius dépité.

-Ah mais non ! Harry t'es toujours avec moi dans le club des célib endurcis.

Harry rigola quand il entendit une voix prendre la parole derrière lui, pensant ne se faire entendre que par ces amies.

-Plus pour très longtemps…

Ginny se tendit à ses côtés et Harry blêmit avant de se retourner. Il découvrit Elena, qui lui fit un clin d'œil lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Il se retourna vers Ginny qui prit la parole :

-Plus maintenant !

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves présents.

-Désolé Sirius, tu te retrouves tout seul maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous entendez ça les filles, vous pouvez profiter de mon corps d'Apollon quand vous voulez !

Les cris enthousiastes des jeunes demoiselles retentirent.

-Allez ! Reprit James. Pour Harry, hip hip hip…

-HOURRA !

Les verres de bièraubeurre se levèrent vers le plafond bleu et bronze.

Harry but son verre en plaisantant avec un petit cercle regroupant toute les Maisons, Ginny à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.

Décidément, rien ne pourrait être plus parfait en ce moment, il baignait dans le bonheur.

Non, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

NDA:

Je n'ai pas pus m'enpecher de terminer sur une note qui plombe l'ambiance... désolée...

Sinon, je suis fière de ce chapitre, qui est le plus long pour le moment, donc j'éspère que vous l'aimerez.

Sinon, suite à une demande j'ai écris un OS sur le Drarry, lisez le, cela me ferait plaisir!

Bizz


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15:**

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crane épouvantable. Il reconnut le plafond de la salle commune des Serdaigle et la soirée lui revint par petit flash.

 **-Flash-Back-**

 _Les professeurs venaient de s'en aller en recommandant de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Il était 22h30._

 _Les préfets envoyèrent les 1 ère année jusqu'au 5 ème dans les dortoirs, car il se faisait tard. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, l'un des préfet Serdaigle sortit une dizaine de bouteille de Whisky pur-feu. Sirius proposa de faire un jeu, le but était simple, avait t'ils mentionné._

 _-Tu exprime une affirmation, par exemple : Je n'ai jamais insulté un prof dans son dos. Si tu l'as déjà fait, tu bois. Le dernier encore debout gagne._

 _Peu de personne acceptèrent. Les Maraudeurs, Harry et Ginny, Elena et Emily, deux préfets de Serdaigle et de Serpentard : Lee Chang et Chad McKinley. Lily avait refusé en affirmant qu'elle serait là pour ramasser les restes et Mélanie avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie._

 _Le jeu démarra et se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'ordre de Lily quand elle estima que le jeu dégénérait. Elle envoya James se coucher, étant donné qu'il était loin d'être sobre. Ginny quant à elle amena Harry au toilette pour qu'il puisse rendre son déjeuner ailleurs que sur le sol de la salle. Chad et Peter était devenue « les meilleurs amis du monde ». Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait. Ginny amena ensuite Harry se coucher sur le sofa et elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à ses côtés._

 **-Fin du Flash-Back-**

Il mit ses lunettes et se redressa. Le sol était dur et non moelleux comme un sofa. Il avait des courbatures au bras. Il leva la tête et constata qu'il s'était fait virer du sofa par Sirius. Son regard se posa sur le fauteuil ou Ginny avait passer la nuit, et il vit qu'elle s'était endormie dans une position pour le moins… étrange.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle grogna de mécontentement et s'agrippa à Harry qui ne put retenir un léger rire. Grand bien mal lui en prit car une douleur épouvantable au crâne le prit.

*Maudit Whisky ! *

Il poussa Sirius sans ménagement, lequel se réveilla en sursaut au contact plutôt douloureux du sol. Il s'apprêtait à râler lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, il comprit que s'il faisait un seul bruit, il était foutu.

Harry installa Ginny dans le sofa et fit apparaître une couverture sur elle, afin qu'elle soit le plus à l'aise possible. Il s'apprêtait à la relâcher et à la laisser dormir, sauf qu'elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Si tu veux me réveiller, fais-le convenablement… Grogna-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle lui agrippa le cou et l'embrassa passionnément,

Une fois qu'elle le relâcha, elle se retourna pour être installés convenablement contre le sofa et se rendormis aussitôt.

Sirius explosa de rire sous l'air confus de son ami.

-Tu verrais ta tête… t'as l'air dépité Harry ! Rigola-t-il à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Il grogna et sortit de la salle commune des Serdaigle afin d'aller déjeuner. Au détour d'un couloir, tout devint sombre et silencieux. Harry s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette. Un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir devant lui, puis Bellatrix apparut devant lui, la baguette diriger vers la poitrine du jeune homme.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort d'Harry vola et toucha Bellatrix, Harry la rattrapa au vol. Soudain, Bellatrix partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-T'us n'as aucune chance, cette fois-ci, petit Gryffondor, tu es mort !

Son rire retentit de plus belle, laissant Harry confus. Soudain, un grand coup dans le dos l'immobilisa et il chuta, tête la première, contre le sol. Le noir, puis un grand bruit, un cri : Ginny. Et enfin, l'inconscience, avec pour dernier mot

-Ginny…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, puis tenta de bouger, ses muscles étaient engourdis et ses bras, ainsi que ses jambes, étaient enchainés.

Tout lui revint en un éclair. De Bellatrix jusqu'à…

-Ginny…

Sa voix était éraillée et il lui sembla que sa bouche était sèche. Il s'humecta les lèvres et se racla la gorge, afin d'avoir plus de facilité à parler.

-Ginny !

Il se mit hurler son nom. Il se doutait que c'était peine perdu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle lui répondrait, et qu'il retournerait à Poudlard, en paix.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir de cette endroit.

C'était une pièce étroite, éclairée faiblement par une torche. Une porte se situait sur le côté de la pièce, et ses chaînes étaient solidement ancrés dans le mur. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'empêcher, et surtout, il n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle avait été déposée devant lui, de manière à le narguer. Epuisé, Harry finit par s'endormir.

-Debout !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et constata qu'o l'avait déplacé. Il était toujours enchainé, sans baguette, mais un Mangemort tenait ses chaînes et le forçait à avancer.

-Avance !

Harry, toujours endormis et trop faible pour contester, obéit. Après une longue dizaine de minute de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, et la ressemblance frappa Harry de plein fouet : C'était la salle de son rêve.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Entre immédiatement là-dedans ! Grogna le Mangemort.

Il poussa Harry à l'intérieur et le renchaîna contre le mur. Il n'y avait qu'une différence comparer à la salle de toute à l'heure : Il n'était pas seul.

-James ?

La personne à côté de lui bougea et répondit :

-Il ne te répondra pas. De nous tous c'est le plus abimé…

-Sirius, tu vas bien !? Et le plus abimé de quoi ?

\- On a utilisé la carte du Maraudeur afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de Mangemort… Commença Sirius.

-Et il en restait deux. Termina un autre.

-Remus ! Ou est Pet' ?

-Là… grogna une voix.

-Vous allez tous bien, je suis rassuré…

-Euh, en fait Harry… commença Sirius.

-Oui ?

-Pas tout le monde. Termina Remus à sa place.

-Qui ? Demanda le jeune homme, bien qu'il n'eût pas vraiment envie de savoir.

-Lily a essayé d'empêcher ça mais il était trop fort pour elle… Elle a été submergé par le nombre et s'est fait capturé…

-Qui ? Répéta Harry. Qui était avec Lily ?

-Ginny…

Harry ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il est compris la réponse. La seule chose qu'il avait compris était que son amour était en grand danger, car après une inspection de la salle, elle n'y était pas, tout comme Lily.

-Faut qu'on bouge de là ! Déclara Harry.

-On a déjà essayé, ça sert à rien… On est retenu magiquement, on peut rien faire…

-Faut pas abandonner Pet' ! Y a toujours une solution ! Ici aussi.

-On ne dit pas que y en a pas Harry, la seule solution c'est d'attendre Tu-Sais-Qui. Lui annonça Peter.

-Les mecs, je ne vais pas rester là à attendre qu'un mégalomane totalement fou arrive ! Moi je vais tenter de m'en aller, et si j'y arrive, je vous enlève ces chaînes, on trouvera Lily et Ginny et on partira !

Ils furent interrompus par la porte, qui s'ouvrit en un grincement épouvantable, laissant entrer deux Mangemorts.

-Libère-les, le maître veut les voir. Ordonna le plus gros des deux.

Les Quatre compagnons se regardèrent, tandis que James se faisait réveiller par Enervatum.

-Allez debout ! On y va ! Grogna N°1

N°2 marchait devant eux tandis que N°1 retenait leurs chaînes.

Ils marchèrent un bout de temps en silence, brisé par les grognements de l'un ou de l'autre, parfois même des deux Mangemorts.

N°2 ouvrit une porte qui les fit débouché dans une grande pièce vide, avec au milieu une grande table en chêne noir avec plusieurs chaises au tour, dont une plus imposante que les autres, qui leur tournait le dos.

-Posez-les ici…

Une voix retentit grinçante et glaçant d'effrois les quatre compagnons d'Harry, qui n'avait jamais entendus cette voix. Malheureusement, Harry avait appris à s'en méfier, puis à combattre son propriétaire, puis à le tuer.

-Bien… Nous avons donc cinq jeunes invités, tous robuste et en pleine en santé… enfin, avant.

Les deux Mangemorts ricanèrent tout en les poussant dans un coin de la salle.

Le propriétaire de la voix se leva lentement et se tourna vers eux.

Une tête de serpent, absence totale de nez, si ce n'est que deux fentes, qui lui permettent de respirer. Des yeux rouge sang et une pâleur effroyable.

Il se rapprocha d'eux et les regarda, un à un. Son regard finit par se poser sur Harry, et Il se fendit d'un grand sourire, avant de déclarer :

-Alors c'est toi, le voyageur… Tu penses que tes petits amis sont au courant du grand secret qui plane sur toi ? Et, que penses-tu qu'ils diront, quand ils apprendront ce que tu leur à cachés pendant si longtemps ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Vous voulez parler du fait que c'est un voyageur temporel, ou alors vous avez crus à l'histoire de l'Irlande ? Demanda James, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Vous-Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Harry éberlué

-La carte Harry… la carte… Annonça Sirius.

-Avec Lily ça fait depuis le chapitre 11 qu'on cherchent tous ensemble. Dit Remus

\- Si tu pensais nous cacher ça encore longtemps… commença Peter.

-Silence ! Coupa-t-Il.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

-J'aurais bien amenée la petite rousse ici, mais je crains qu'elle et son amie n'est plus… assez de force…

Harry se figea et le regarda. Son regard émeraude, habituellement si profond et chaleureux était désormais froid et effrayant.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Eh bien, elle n'a pas voulu répondre à certaines questions, pourtant simple. Alors, elle et son amie se remettent lentement du Doloris. J'ose d'ailleurs espérer que tu seras plus coopératif. Sinon tes amis ne pourront même plus parler.

Puis Il se tourna vers ses Mangemorts en pointant Peter de son doigt squelettique.

-Nous commencerons par ce jeune homme.

Les Mangemort le soulevèrent et le posèrent au milieu de la pièce, baguette pointée sur son cou. Peter leur jeta un regard apeuré.

-Donc, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vers lui, commençons. De quelle époque viens-tu ?

Harry garda obstinément le silence.

-Je vois, allez-y. Ordonna-t-il à ses Mangemorts.

Harry vit le Mangemort secouer sa baguette et Peter se tordre de douleur.

-Alors, tu refuses encore de parler ?

-Si tu dis quoi que ce soit Harry et si on s'en sort vivant, je te tue ! Hurla Peter, les dents serrés afin de ne pas crier de douleur.

Harry, désemparé, regarda ses trois amis.

-Ecoute le Harry, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, on l'aidera à te tuer. Déclara Remus.

-Taisez-vous ! Interrompit Voldemort.

-Sinon quoi, face de Serpent ? Demanda Sirius.

Voldemort se figea, avant de reconnaître les traits des Black sur son visage.

-Aaah, Sirius Black, c'est cela ? Que dirait ta famille s'ils entendaient cela ?

-Ma famille est ici ! C'est ceux que vous êtes en train de faire souffrir, ma famille ! Je ne suis plus Sirius Black depuis de longues années ! Je suis juste Sirius, un gars normal, qui ne vous soutiendra jamais !

-Ah oui ? Et tu as pensé à la souffrance qu'endure certain en disant ces mots ?

Voyant l'air de confusion sur le visage de Sirius, un sourire malsain prit place sur son visage.

-As-tu pensé à la peine qu'endurait ton jeune frère ? Allons, essaye de te mettre à sa place, son frère, son confident et meilleur ami refuse de le voir. Quand il est venu rejoindre mes rangs, il m'a parlé de l'infini tristesse qu'il ressentait… Seul son elfe de maison était là pour lui. Quel déshonneur, se retrouver à parler avec un elfe de maison.

-Mon frère a choisi la voie qu'il allait prendre, j'ai choisi la mienne. Ce n'est plus mon problème… Chuchota-il.

-Oui probablement, mais tu sais que je ne peux tolérer qu'on nuise à mes Mangemorts… Vous deux, le jeune en a eu assez. Prenez plutôt ce traître à son sang de Black.

Les deux Mangemorts stoppèrent le Doloris et Peter tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Sirius et lui empoignèrent les bras en le forçant à prendre la place où se trouvait Peter, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Voldemort se tourna ensuite vers Harry et eu un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie Grindelwald.

-Reprenons… De quelle époque viens-tu ? Je te conseille vivement de parler, jeune idiot !

-Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de moi plutôt que les faire souffrir, eux. Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Demanda Harry avec insolence.

Sirius le regardait bouche-bée tandis que James et Remus priait afin que sa mort soit rapide et indolore. Voldemort, quant à lui, hésitait. Devait-il lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur et le tuer tandis qu'il serait déchaîner ou alors le tuer maintenant alors qu'il était enchainé… Non, ce serait lui donner raison.

-Déchainez-le. Ordonna-t-il à ses deux larbins.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry et Voldemort se faisait désormais face, baguette sortis.

* * *

NDA:

J'ai fini *fière*!

Merci à Polskabi(?) pour ses conseils afin de combattre le syndrome de la page blanche!

Plus qu'un seul chapitre, peut-être deux, et l'épilogue!

Je vais bientôt vous passer deux résumer. Un sur le couple Hinny et l'autre sur le Tédoire, merci de m'indiquer le résumé que vous préférerez. Ce sera la prochaine histoire que vous aurez. Je vous réexpliquerais ça quand je posterais les deux résumés.

Bizzz


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

-Déchainez-le. Ordonna-t-il à ses larbins.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry et Voldemort se faisait désormais face, baguette sortis.

-Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, mais j'aimerais m'amuser avant. Prépare-toi à souffrir !

-Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous… N'aimeriez-vous pas savoir ce qui vas vous arrivez, Tom ?

James retint son souffle à la mention du nom de Voldemort. Etait-il fou de l'appeler comme ça !

Voldy-chou (comment casser l'image d'un grand méchant) sembla peser le pour et le contre, baguette toujours tendue vers la poitrine du Survivant. Quelques minutes se déroulèrent sans que personne ne bouge.

Sirius se releva de l'endroit où il était et se déplaça discrètement en direction de Peter, qui commençait doucement à reprendre connaissance, afin de le ramener vers ses deux amis. Voldemort se décida enfin de prendre la parole, après ces quelques minutes de réflexions.

-De quelle époque viens-tu ?

Harry, impassible, répondit en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Du Futur.

-Quelle année ?

-1998.

-Comment as-tu vécu ?

Harry parut surpris par cette question, mais il se recomposa bien vite son visage impassible avant de répondre.

-J'ai vécu chez mon oncle te ma tante après que vous avez tués mes parents. En troisième année, j'ai rencontré mon parrain pour la première fois. En 5° ème année vous avez tué mon parrain, puis l'année suivante l'un de vos Mangemorts à tués Dumbledore. En 7° ème année, la bataille finale, appelés Bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu. Vous avez tué un être cher et sa femme, puis un ami. Et beaucoup d'autre personne. Mais quelqu'un vous as tué.

A cette déclaration, des halètements retentirent, puis Voldemort serra les poings de rage et lui demanda presque en murmurant, les noms.

-Mes parents sont James Potter et Lily Evans Potter. Déclara-t-il fièrement.

-J'ai un fils ! S'exclama James, avec Lily !

-Plus tard Jamesie se moqua Sirius.

-Mon parrain est Sirius Black.

-Attendez, stoppa Peter. Pourquoi tu ne l'as rencontré qu'en troisième année ?

-Je vous raconterais ça tout à l'heure. Promis Harry, en songeant à quel point cela risque d'être dur pour Peter.

-Vous serez tous morts, tout à l'heure. Déclara froidement Tom.

-Nous verrons cela Tom… Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin ont trouvé la mort. Vous aviez donc réussi à décimés les Maraudeurs et a éveillé ma colère. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que celui qui vous as tué a été désignés par une prophétie. Celui qui vous a tué était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Celui qui vous a tué, c'est moi. Finit-il en souriant.

Et sur ces mots, Harry lança un Stupéfix en direction de Voldemort. Qu'il le renvoya à son propriétaire. Les deux Mangemort s'avancèrent afin de venir en aide à leur maître et Remus, Sirius, James et Peter s'avancèrent afin de les empêcher de se battrent.

Attirés par le bruit, trois autres Mangemort arrivèrent en trombes dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les Maraudeurs en sortant leur baguette. James se retrouva donc au prise avec deux Mangemort. Un sort fusa près de l'oreille de Sirius, qui provenait du duel d'Harry et de Voldemort.

-Je vais te tuer Harry Potter, je vais te prouver que tu ne peux tuer deux fois Lord Voldemort ! _Doloris !_

- _Protego !_ Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois, Tom, et pourtant je t'ai tué. Et pour préciser, je t'ai déjà tué deux fois. _Expelliarmus !_

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent avec force et des étincelles jaillirent du point de rencontre. Les deux sorciers mettaient toute leur puissance magique dans leur sort et leurs phalanges étaient blanchis par la force qu'ils mettaient à tenir leur baguette. Le sortilège de mort de Tom commençait à gagner du terrain, et Harry se prit à paniquer. Ce pourrait-il que la prophétie, n'existant pas dans cette époque l'empêche de vaincre Voldemort ? Non. Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique.

*Pense à quelque chose qui vaut la peine de se battre…*

Le sort était presque arrivé à toucher la baguette d'Harry.

*Dépêche-toi Harry !*

Le sort commençait à fissurer sa baguette, quand soudainement une vive lumière apparut, puis le sort de Tom commença à perdre du terrain, de plus en plus rapidement tandis qu'Harry avait un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _Printemps 1997_

 _-T'es vraiment un très mauvais poursuiveur !_

 _-J'ai le soleil dans le visage !_

 _-C'est ce qu'on dit…_

 _Harry jeta le souaffle à deux bon mettre de Ginny, mais Ginny étant Ginny, elle parvint à l'attraper du bout des doigts._

 _Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, perché sur son Eclair de Feu._

 _-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sache pas faire en matière de Quidditch ?_

 _-Non. Je suis géniale._

 _Il éclata de rire et rattrapa de justesse le souaffle. Ginny aurait dû être en train de réviser, mais après avoir failli jeter un sortilège de Chauve Furie à des 4° ème années qui faisaient trop de bruit dans la bibliothèque, elle avait compris qu'il était temps pour faire de faire une pause. Harry, occupé à rêvasser à propos du dernier après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avait été plus que ravi de trouver de quoi l'occuper._

 _Ils se trouvaient donc sur le terrain de Quidditch depuis une heure, même si la saison était terminée. Harry était de plus en plus impressionner par les capacités de Ginny : il avait beau lancer le souaffle n'importe comment, dans n'importe quelle direction, elle l'attrapait presque toujours. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme, qui préférait largement le Vif d'Or._

 _-Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas essayé ! Triompha-t-il soudain. Batteuse !_

 _-Et tu veux que je te tape avec quoi ? Un bâton ?_

 _-Il y a certains avantages à être capitaine, rétorqua-t-il avant de piquer vers le sol._

 _Il atterrit dans un dérapage et se hâta vers les vestiaires, d'où il ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec une malle qui contenait les balles et une batte. Ginny, qui s'était posée, semblait nerveuse._

 _-Harry…_

 _-T'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il, ce n'est pas compliqué._

 _-Tu as déjà essayé ?_

 _-Oui. Et même si je n'ai pas la carrure de tes frères je m'en suis pas trop mal sortis._

 _-Mais j'ai encore moins leur carrure !_

 _Sans répondre il ouvrit la malle et lui tendit la batte. Les cognards s'agitaient sous leurs sangles. Un air déterminé s'afficha enfin sur le visage de la jolie rousse et Harry retint un sourire._

 _-Prête ? Interrogea-t-il en se penchant, sur le point de libérer l'une des balles._

 _-Vas-y._

 _Il défit la sangle et le cognard fila dans les airs à toutes vitesse. Harry s'écarta de plusieurs pas et regarda la balle voler au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne enfin dans leur direction. Ginny, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir l'endroit où le cognard allait passer, se préparait à le frapper. Elle leva la batte et parvint à l'envoyer plus loin. Elle jeta aussitôt la batte et poussa un cri de joie, alors qu'Harry observait la trajectoire de la balle._

 _-C'est pas mal, mais c'est quand même pas trop ton truc._

 _-Oh ça va, on a pas tous des muscles en acier._

 _Sans répondre, le jeune homme se jeta sur le cognard qui revenait vers eux pour l'immobiliser. Il parvint à l'emmener jusqu'à la malle en le serrant contre lui tandis que Ginny le regardait faire, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Personne ne s'était jamais demandé comment on rangeait les cognards. Harry avait bien dû l'apprendre lorsqu'il était devenu capitaine, puisque c'était son rôle de ranger le terrain. Il posa la balle dans l'espace prévu puis commença à se battre avec les sangles. C'était la partie qu'il détestait : il fallait tenir le cognard tout en essayant de passer la lanière de cuire dans la boucle._

 _-Harry ? Appela Ginny alors qu'il était occupé à pester._

 _-Mmmmmh ?_

 _-Je t'aime._

 _Il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâchât le cognard. Il s'échappa de ses mains et fonça droit sur Ginny, qui s'écarta avec un temps de retard. La balle lui rentra dans l'épaule avant de filer dans la direction opposée, tandis que la jeune fille tombait au sol avec un cri de douleur. Harry se précipita vers elle, horrifié._

 _Il l'aida à se redresser complétement paniqué à la vue des larmes qui dégringolait le long de ses joues. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna doucement vers le château en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement, entrecoupés d'excuse. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, bien trop troublée parce qu'elle lui avait dit._

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh poussa un cri scandalisé et s'empressa de s'occuper de la jeune fille. Harry fut jeté dehors sans ménagement, avec interdiction de venir voir Ginny avant le lendemain matin. Une fois seul, il contempla un instant la porte en bois qui venait de se refermer sur la seule personne à lui avoir jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il sentit son cœur faite un bond dans sa poitrine à cette simple idée et il se détourna pour regagné sa salle commune, l'esprit en ébullition. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Ron qu'il venait de détruire l'épaule de sa sœur parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait._

 _Ginny sentit une main secouer doucement son épaule valide. Elle grogna, déçu que ce soit déjà le matin. Elle roula sur le dos et constata que son épaule ne la faisait presque plus souffrir. Les doigts glissèrent le long de son bras et se mêlèrent au siens. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette main qu'elle connaissait maintenant si bien et se résigna à ouvrir les yeux._

 _L'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir et seul la lueur de la baguette d'Harry lui permettait d'y voir quelque chose. En l'occurrence il s'agissait du visage de son petit-ami penché sur elle._

 _-Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna-t-elle avant de bailler._

 _-Deux heure. Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _-Ouais. Mieux._

 _-Je suis vraiment désolée Ginny…_

 _-Pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû te dire… ça. Murmura-t-elle en pressant sa main dans la sienne._

 _Elle détourna le regard, affreusement gênée. Elle n'avait jamais dit aux différents garçons avait qui elle était sortis qu'elle les aimait. Mais c'était différent avec Harry, ça avait toujours été différent._

 _-Ginny. Appela-t-il doucement._

 _Elle évita de nouveau son regard et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de murmurer :_

 _-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais réveillé à deux heures du matin si j'avais préféré que tu ne le dises pas ?_

 _C'est pour ça que tu es là ?_

 _-Mmmmh…_

 _Elle osa enfin plonger son regard dans ses yeux vert émeraude et frissonna. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et murmura à son tour :_

 _-Je t'aime._

 ** _-Flashback-_**

Le cri de rage que poussa Voldemort lorsque sa baguette lui vola des mains ramena Harry à la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avit fait. Une deuxième fois. Il avait vaincu Voldemort.

* * *

Helloooo!

Comment allez-vous? Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous mes p'tit lecteur!

Oh, au fait, le flashback n'est pas de moi,malgré quelque petite retouche, il vient de Caozile, allez voir son Hinny il est fabuleux c'est un titre en anglais son histoire (j'ai oublié c'était lequelle... '-)

Chapitre finale pour la prochaine fois (je pense)!

Et j'hésite grandement à faire une suite (enfin... vous comprendrez à la fin) lâchez les reviews!

Oh! Avant que j'oublie! Je trouve que c'est mieux de russir à cerner une personne quand on la lit et tout... donc si vous avez des questions à mon propos n'hésitez pas! J'y répondrais!

Bizzz


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Harry resta au sol, à genoux, sans bouger. Trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se jeter dans le lit moelleux de la tour Gryffondor.

Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se déconcentrer maintenant. Il devait à présent retrouvés Ginny et sa mère, ou quelles soit.

Il sentit soudainement une main lui secouer l'épaule et tourna la tête, dans une tentative vaine de reconnaître la voix qui hurlait son prénom.

Le jeune homme fut ensuite soulevé du sol par la même personne, dont il ignorait toujours l'identité. Trop épuisé pour chercher à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il resta à fixer la personne en essayant de savoir qui cette personne pourrait bien être.

En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que la personne hurlait quelque chose. Malheureusement, ses oreilles émettaient un bourdonnement horrible, l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Voyant que la personne lui présentait quelque chose, il tendit la main afin d'attraper l'objet en question. Il soupira de soulagement, c'était ses lunettes.

Harry les enfila prestement et reconnut Sirius. Ses oreilles cessèrent enfin de bourdonner et il put entendre ce dernier l'appeler. Le ramenant brusquement à la réalité, toute fatigue ayant quitté son corps. Il remarqua donc que quelque chose clochait. Il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et pourtant, le beau visage du jeune Black était ravagé par les larmes et reflétait une immense tristesse.

-Sirius… que ce passe… t'il… ? Souffla Harry avec difficulté, en se maintenant sur le Maraudeur.

-C'est… c'est Pet' ! Hoqueta Sirius afin de serrer son filleul dans les bras, en repartant dans une crise de larmes violente.

-Pet', répéta Harry, ou est-il… ?

Sirius lui pointa du doigt Un recoin sombre de la pièce, d'où il parvenait à distinguer Remus, recroquevillé contre le mur, regardant droit devant lui en pleurant, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Alors que James s'accrochait comme un beau diable à un corps ensanglanté au sol, dont le visage était facilement reconnaissable, avec ses cheveux de pailles et cette air enfantin, marqué d'un vestige de frayeur, presque remplacé par un sourire.

Harry s'avança courageusement avec la force du désespoir, la seule force qu'il lui restait. Il s'agenouilla au côté de son père et posa sa main sur son épaule, en lui prodiguant un contact réconfortant. James se redressa avant de se décaler afin de lui laisser une place.

Harry souleva le haut du corps de son ami afin de l'observer quelque instant. Soudain, deux paires d'yeux marrons se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda James, effarés. Les morts ne pouvaient pas bouger non ?

-Hey… Souffla une voix rauque et épuisé.

Une fois la surprise passé, Harry se reprit et entreprit de rassurer son jeune ami.

-Pet', hey Pet', je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Je vais t'amener à Poudlard et PomPom va te soigner OK ? Tu seras comme neuf… Tenta de plaisanter Harry.

« C'est trop tard Harry… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… » Il haletait, tant parler lui coutait d'efforts « J'ai réussi à prouver que… » Il s'étranglait mais se força à poursuivre. « Que j'étais un vrai… » Un frisson parcourut son corps, il s'arrêta alors un instant de parler. « Un vrai Gryffondor… »

-Shht, gardes tes forces Pet'…

-T'as vu ça Harry…j'ai… réussi à… sauvé… ton père…

Un blanc passa, durant lequel Peter tenta de parler.

\- Je… suis… fatigué… Har…ry…

-Peter ! Ne t'endors pas ! Nous allons chercher de l'aide : tiens bon encore un peu ! Peter, ne nous quitte pas, supplia Harry.

\- Désolé de… devoir… t'abandonner avec… eux… J'espère que… tu les maitriseras… un peu mieux… que… moi

Il eut un petit rire, mais il s'étrangla et se battit pour retrouver sa respiration.

-Je ne peux pas. Pas sans toi Pet'. Il va bien falloir que tu m'aides ! Dit-il avec un sourire, malgré son visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Qui va m'aider à donner un bain antipuce à Sirius, à décoller Remus de ses bouquins, à faire en sorte que James ne fasse pas trop de bêtise…

Peter eu un léger sourire.

-Je sais que… tu pourras… y arriver… après tout… tu as bien… vaincu… face de serpent… alors qu'est-ce que… trois gamins… indiscipliné… pour le… plus grand… héros… du… monde… ma… gique…

\- Je passe au second plan Pet'… tu as donné ta vie pour James…

\- Tu… seras… Harry Potter… un grand… héros…, La voix de Peter n'était plus qu'un souffle, L'un… des plus… grands… que la terre… ait jamais… connu… Tu seras… Harry Potter… la lumière… du monde… sorc… iers… J'ai… aimé… être… ton… a…mi…

-Non, geignit-il. Bat-toi Pet', je t'en supplie… Peter !

Mais il était trop tard. Il poussa un léger soupir, et la lumière s'éteignit dans ses yeux. James gémit sourdement et enfonça son visage contre la chemise de son ami. Sirius-qui s'était approchés entre temps- s'assit contre lui, tête baissée.

-Pet' ! cria Remus, au désespoir.

Son appel resta sans réponse. Le Maraudeur avait perdu la vie il était parti Marauder pour toujours avec les plus grands sorciers que le monde est porté.

Harry se redressa, le corps ankylosé. La tête lui tournait il crut un instant qu'il allait tomber contre le plafond et s'agrippa au mur le plus proche. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui sembla que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Celui qu'il avait haï, puis qu'il avait appris à connaître pour enfin devenir son ami le plus proche dans ce monde était mort, comme ça. Pour sauver la vie de son père et la sienne, par la même occasion. Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de faire ça, pour sauver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Un vrai Gryffondor…

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et se décida à aller chercher Ginny et Lily. Mais avant, il devait chercher un moyen de ramener de l'aide. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait ramener plusieurs personnes en même temps ?

Harry se mit à repenser au tournoi de Quidditch lors de sa quatrième année. Durant l'attaque, il avait croisé un homme qui avait fait apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Et quelques minutes après, plusieurs membres du ministère avaient accouru.

Parfait, il avait trouvé un moyen de rassemblé suffisamment de monde pour les aidés, et de s'occuper du corps de Tom, qui gisait au sol, une expression de rage pur (ça se dit ?) sur le visage.

Il lui suffisait de retrouver l'incantation afin de faire apparaître la marque.

*Mordor…non. Mormordre… non plus. Mosmordre… toujours pas…Ah si ! Morsmordre !

Harry s'avança vers un coin du mur et pointa sa baguette dessus, tandis que ses amis le regardaient faire, étonnés.

 _-Explosio !_

Le mur explosa, provoquant une chute des briques aux alentours d'Harry, qui se baissa et se couvrit le visage de ses bras, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger.

Le jeune brun se redressa le nez en sang, avec un bras trop douloureux qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le bouger ou ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil dessus. Il pointa le ciel de sa baguette et pensa bien fort à l'incantation avant de la prononcer, dans le but de minimiser les erreurs de prononciations au plus bas.

 _-Morsmordre !_

La Marque des Ténèbres jaillit de sa baguette avant que la tête de mort verte caractéristique apparaisse.

James fut le premier à réagir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends !? T'es pas bien ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'elle signifie cette marque ! C'est le signe de Voldemort ! Tu sais, celui qui est en partie responsable de la mort de Pete…

-Je sais tout ça ! S'emporta Harry. Je te rappelle que j'ai dû vivre avec ça toute ma vie !

-Ah oui ! S'écria James, sans décoléré. Alors ça veut dire quoi ça ! Je suis sûr que tu as menti ! Tu n'es qu'un autre gosse qui a tué Voldemort afin de devenir Mage noir à ton tour c'est ça hein ! Tu utilises cette marque pour ramener tous les Mangemorts que t'as corrompu, c'est tout !

-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé tu OSE dire que je suis un Mage Noir ?! Merde ! Mes parents se sont fait buté par ce mégalo, mon parrain aussi ! Et d'autre encore, que je connaissais et que j'aimais…

Harry se racla la gorge afin d'éviter que sa voix ne se brise, en repensant à Fred et George.

-Et de toute manière, reprit Harry, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de voir cette foutue Marque hein !

-Cette Marque je l'ai vu apparaître en rentrant chez moi après être parti chez Remus ! Cette marque elle était au-dessus de chez moi ! Cette Marque elle a été utilisé pour prouver que mes parents sont morts !

Remus et Sirius, restés figés jusque-là, décidèrent qu'il était temps d'intervenir, avant qu'ils en viennent à la baguette.

-Oh ! Les gars ! Intervint Sirius.

- _QUOI !_ Hurlèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

-Il faut qu'on parte cherchez Lily et Ginny. Répondit Remus, les mains présentées devant son torse, en signe de paix.

-Oui, répondit James en respirant afin de se calmer, il faut allez chercher Lily et Ginny… C'est ça…

-Au fait, intervint Harry, La marque, dès que le ministère la verra, ils enverront des hommes. C'est pour ça.

James le dévisagea lentement, puis se décida à le croire et lui serra la main.

-Sans rancune ?

-Aucune. Répondit Harry.

-Bon, s'exclama Sirius, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant, on fait quoi Harry ?

-Mmh… bonne question…

-T'as pas réfléchie à ça ! S'étonna Remus.

Harry n'osait pas l'admettre mais Remus avait touché juste. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire…

*Déjà, quand les gens du ministère arriveront, ils trouveront forcément Peter et Tom, il vaut mieux que deux personnes restent là-bas, afin d'expliquer la situation. Mmmh… Donc j'irais chercher Ginny eeeet…James viendra avec moi. Et bah voilà, c'est pas si compliqué en fait, de trouver un plan ! *

Une fois exposé, ils mirent tous quatre le plan en route.

Harry et James marchèrent en silence, passant les nombreux couloirs sombres, les différentes pièces spacieuse et gelées, ouvrant plusieurs portes sur leurs chemins. Tout ça, sans un seul mot échangé.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient les deux amis avaient des pensées bien différentes. Harry n'avait en tête que le fait que son amie était peut-être morte, ou en train d'agoniser. Et ce fait lui ramenait la mort de Peter de plein fouet.

James lui, espérait que ses amis allaient bien, et que leur vie redeviendrait normale, une fois Lily retrouvée. Il se refusait d'être triste, ne voulant effrayer Lily quand ils se retrouveraient, et il se demandait aussi comment demander à Harry ce qu'était cette histoire. Loin de lui l'idée qu'avoir un fils, avec Lily qui plus est, le dérangeait surtout pas. Mais il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il s'était produit dans sa vie, et il avait peur. Peur d'être considéré comme un père indigne. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Voilà que lui, James Potter, Maraudeur, irresponsable et immature, craignait d'être un père indigne. Quel beau Gryffondor il faisait…

Plus Harry marchait, plus il sentait la fatigue s'insinuer dans toutes les parcelles de son être. Mais il se devait de trouver Ginny. Abandonner maintenant serait probablement la perdre, et il ne s'imaginait pas une vie ou il ne pouvait l'aimer.

-On a fait tous les endroits possibles, se lamenta James, elles ne sont nulle part…

-Il ne faut pas désespérer Jamesie… Dit Harry, en cachant qu'il y croyait de moins en moins.

Harry réfléchi. Il avait fait toute les pièces. Des plus banales au plus extravagante (une pièce qui ne contenait qu'une immense statue de Salazar Serpentard). Il était abattu, mais il refusait toujours d'abandonner.

-On y retourne. Ordonna Harry, dépité.

Ils y retournèrent donc, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de la dernière pièce, se trouvant être la pièce de la statue.

Harry en profita pour observer la statue plus attentivement. Elle représentait un grand homme aux cheveux bruns, assis dans un trône de pierre, tenant un sceptre d'or, surmonté d'une émeraude, avec un serpent enroulé autour du sceptre. La statue dégageait une impression de majesté et d'autorité, en même temps de dégager un semblant de crainte.

Quant à James, épuisé par tant de marche, il alla s'asseoir sur la statue et soupira, avant de grimacer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, James ? Le questionna Harry.

-J'me suis assis sur un truc dur, lui répondit-il en se levant, afin de distinguer le « truc » incriminée.

C'était un suivi de mot (une phrase quoi )) gravée dans la pierre en relief, inscrit en lettre d'or.

\- « Vous entrerez si vous êtes le digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard, dans cette unique condition, vous aurez l'accès à la salle convoitée. » Lut Harry à voix haute, pour eux deux.

-Tu comprends ce qui est écrit là ?! S'étonna James.

Harry le regarda alors, l'incompréhension peignant son visage.

-Bah oui, t'y arrive pas toi ?

-Non. Je comprends pas le fourchelang, déclara-t-il, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

*Fourchelang, bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive maintenant…*

-Ouais… j'aurais dû m'en douter… annonça Harry avec un sourire gêné.

-Vas-y, dis la phrase en fourchelang, l'incita James en lui laissant le passage.

Harry s'approcha et récita la phrase.

\- « Si vos filius Slytherin de Salazar, hoc est, in uno statu, vos have obvius ut cella quod concupivi »

La statue ne bougea pas d'une plume d'hippogriffe.

-ça ne marche pas… fit remarquer Harry, inutilement.

Il repensa alors à son excursion dans la Chambre des secrets, lors de sa deuxième année. Il se ré avança alors, se plaça bien droit devant la statue, fixant ses yeux fait de granit, et prononça distinctement d'une voix ferme :

-« patefacio sursum »

Dans un bruit sourd, la statue se leva, et poussa son sceptre, dévoilant un passage étroit. James et Harry se regardèrent et foncèrent dans un grand, sombre, sinistre et étroit couloir. Des toiles d'araignée étaient tissées ça et là, et quelques chauves-souris dormaient d'un sommeil bien mérité. Au bout du couloir, une grande porte en fer se dressait devant eux.

Ils s'approchèrent et tournèrent la poignée. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. James lança un Alohomora, sans plus de succès. Harry et James lancèrent simultanément un Explosio, la porte restait obstinément fermée.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, elle veut pas s'ouvrir ! S'énerva Harry.

-En cours de sortilège l'année dernière, on avait appris deux sorts, qui étaient utilisé avant l'Alohomora. Le problème c'est que j'ai oublié leur noms… Je crois que c'était porteborta, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là…

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sortilège dans ce genre là… Fit remarquer Harry.

-Portebarto est un sortilège qui était beaucoup utilisé avant l'importation du sortilège de déverrouillage au 17 ème siècle en Grande-Bretagne.

-Tu as appris tes cours, s'étonna Harry, toi !

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Oh Sirius m'a toujours que tu n'écoutais jamais rien en cours…

-Presque tous, sauf les sortilèges, je suis naturellement doué dans les autres matières…Bon, ça ne nous aide pas tout ça… Interrompit James, en pointa sa baguette sur la porte, _Porteborta !_

Une petite explosion se fit entendre, puis James se fit projeter contre un mur. Avant même qu'Harry ait pu faire un mouvement, il s'était déjà relevé et époussetait ses vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas ça, déclara James en se faisant craquer les jointures de son poing. Il se rapprocha de la porte, repointa sa baguette dessus et répéta le sortilège, différemment.

- _Partoberta !_

Il se refit expulsé, mais avec plus de violence, contre le même mur. James essaya de se redresser mais fut pris de vertige et dut se rasseoir en se prenant la tête entre les mains. -A ton tour… Dit James avec une grimace de douleur.

Harry fit apparaître un fauteuil afin que James puisse s'installer dessus. Une fois fait, il se rapprocha de la porte et réitéra le sortilège :

 _-Portaberto !_

La même explosion se fit entendre, et Harry, par réflexe, se protégea le visage. Il attendit de se faire expulser, ce qui ne se fit pas. Après quelques secondes, il osa un regard vers la porte et remarqua que la serrure était éclatée, ne laissant qu'un trou fumant à sa place.

-James, je crois que c'est…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que trois Mangemorts s'étaient précipités à l'extérieur de la petite pièce, baguette brandit sur le front d'Harry, pile sur ça cicatrice.

-Tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous là… Ricana l'un des trois Mangemorts.

-Joli prise, renchérit le deuxième.

Seul le troisième, encapuchonné, restait silencieux, observant, les yeux écarquiller, James. James qui s'était d'ailleurs redresser entre temps et avait sorti sa baguette, un air féroce sur le visage, en fixant le troisième Mangemort.

 _-Stupéfix…_ Hurla le premier Mangemort, lançant alors les hostilités.

Harry roula sur le côté et n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort qu'un impedmenta volait vers lui.

- _Protego!_

 _-Dolo..._

Il ne put finir son sort que deux expelliarmus bien sentit venait de le toucher.

Il tomba sur le sol, évanouie. Le deuxième Mangemort, l'air enragé, s'avança et hurla le sortilège de mort, trop rapidement pour Harry et James.

 _-Stupefix !_ Hurla alors le troisième Mangemort.

Sous les yeux d'Harry, le Mangemort encapuchonné stupéfixia son collè capuche, qui, sous la rapidité du geste, tomba, dévoilant un jeune homme de 16 ans, tout au plus, le teint pâle, les yeux bleu nuit, les cheveux lisse d'un noir corbeau incroyable, et aux traits aristocratique

. -Traître ! Rugit le deuxième Mangemort, ramenant Harry à l'instant présent. Le maître avait raison ! Tu n'es pas digne de confiance ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère !

-Laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça… siffla le jeune homme d'un ton froid. _Impedimenta._

Le deuxième Mangemort ne réussit pas à esquiver le sort et disparut donc sous les liens qui l'enserrait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Harry se décida alors à réagir.

-Libère-le, ordonna-t-il alors qu'on entendait le Mangemort suffoquer, il ne mérite pas la mort, personne ne mérite la mort.

L'homme le jaugea un instant, d'un regard froid avant de répondre.

-Crois-moi, entre tous, c'est lui qui le mérite le plus.

-Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

-La Sang-de-Bourbe…

-EXCUSES-TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla James, jusque-là silencieux.

-Hé, calme toi ! pas la peine de s'énerver ! S'exclama l'autre.

James l'empoigna par le col avant de le soulever de terre et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il rapprocha son visage le plus près possible du jeune homme et répéta lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de six ans.

-Excuses-toi-tout-de-suite !

-C'est bon ça va, je m'excuse ! Déclara le jeune homme, un tantinet effrayé par l'expression du jeune Potter (James).

-A la bonne heure. Grommela-t-il en le laissant retoucher le sol.

Le jeune homme épousseta ses vêtements afin de reprendre contenance, avant de jauger James et Harry d'un regard calculateur, hautain et froid.

-Je disais donc… reprit-il en fixant James avec dégout, que cet idiot avait pour ordre de garder emprisonner la rousse, et son amie. Au lieu de cela, il a décrété qu'il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu… Il a donc usé du Doloris sur Evans.

Harry se figea d'horreur, tandis que James s'énervait de plus en plus.

-Comment va-t-elle, grogna James, en tentant de se retenir de frapper le mur le plus proche.

-Elle se repose, le Doloris l'a affaiblie et fatiguée.

-Merci. Lâcha James de mauvaise grâce.

Le jeune homme eut alors un sourire en coin.

-C'est tout naturelle, voyons… ironisa-t-il.

-N'abuse pas trop non plus ! Râla James.

La ressemblance frappa alors Harry. Le jeune homme, qui avait eu le cran de trahir Voldemort l'avait déjà fait dans le futur, mais dans d'autre circonstance, et ce grâce à son elfe de Maison, et son seul ami durant les vacances. Cet homme ressemblait comme deux plumes de phénix à Sirius Black. C'était Regulus !

* * *

NDA:

Hello!

Je me suis dit que finir l'histoire en deux partie était mieux que de vous faire poireauter encore plus longtemps... *petit sourire d'excuse*

Donc le prochain chapitre= The end!

Mais vous inquieter pas... il y aura une suite avec ;) Un Drarry fraternel!

Je suis trop généreuse quoi!

Bizzz et amour sur vous


	19. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 18 :**

 _La ressemblance frappa alors Harry. Le jeune homme, qui avait eu le cran de trahir Voldemort l'avait déjà fait dans le futur, mais dans d'autre circonstance, et ce grâce à son elfe de Maison, et son seul ami durant les vacances. Cet homme ressemblait comme deux plumes de phénix à Sirius Black. C'était Regulus !_

-Vous contez rester là longtemps ou vous allez les voir ? Dit-il avec une voix moqueuse.

-On y va, Harry. Grogna James, en se retenant de ne pas sortir sa baguette afin de jeter un sort à Regulus.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement il y a toujours un Serpentard pour mettre un Potter hors de lui. Alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans la porte à la suite de James, il fut interrompu par un toussotement gêné, venant de Regulus.

-Oui ? Demanda Harry poliment, trépignant sur place à l'idée de revoir Ginny.

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de… d'où se trouve… Il hésita à poursuivre.

Harry de plus en plus impatient, prit sur lui pour éviter de lui tourner le dos et aller voir Ginny immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un regard.

-Tu n'aurais pas… uneidéed'ousetrouveSirius ? Déclara-t-il le plus rapidement possible.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait compris, ce qui ne l'obligera pas à répéter sa question, une seconde fois. (Et ce qui ne m'obligera pas à la réécrire deux fois, merci Harry ))

-Il est resté dans le grand Hall… Là où il y a le cadavre de Tom…

Regulus parut choqué un moment, puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité, mais si on observait bien, un petit sourire perçait sur son visage habituellement froid et réservé.

-Merci… souffla Regulus avant de s'enfuir en courant, afin d'aller trouver Sirius.

Sans plus attendre, Harry entra dans le sombre cachot dans lequel étaient retenues ses deux amies.

-James ? Appela Harry.

-Je suis là, en bas ! _Lumos !_

La baguette de James éclairait maintenant la pièce, ou l'on pouvait voir deux petits tas de paille avec une couverture en peau, avec deux silhouettes à l'intérieur des deux couvertures.

-Lily vient de se rendormir… elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il fallait s'occuper de Ginny. Je lui ai ordonné de se rendormir, je crains qu'elle ne sache plus ce qu'elle disait… Lui apprit James, anéanti.

-Un comble pour la préfète des Gryffondor ! Lança Harry, espérant dérider l'atmosphère.

Il ne décrocha cependant pas plus qu'un sourire triste de James. Et d'une réplique lancer d'une voix faible.

-Je sais encore parfaitement ce que je dis… Mais pitié, parlé moins fort…

-LILY ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes.

-Moins fort ! S'écria Lily, parfaitement réveillée maintenant.

-C'est toi qui crie maintenant ! Lancèrent les deux garçons en même.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et James s'écria:

-C'est bien mon fils ça !

Tandis qu'Harry lui tira puérilement la langue.

-A mon plus grand regret, déclara Harry en baissant la tête et en prenant un air triste.

-Allons, je suis ton père, tu me dois obéissance et respect ! Déclara James d'une voix autoritaire en bombant le torse, à côté d'une Lily abasourdie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, intervint cette dernière, coupant le fou-rire des deux jeunes hommes.

James interrogea Harry du regard, lui signifiant que c'était son choix, quel qu'il soit.

-Tu… Tu le sauras en temps voulu, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

Les deux Potter racontèrent donc à Lily ce qui s'était passé, omettant volontairement la mort de Peter. James était détendu et souriant, mais Harry, malgré le fait d'avoir retrouvé Ginny, refusait de se détendre tant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Au bout de longues minutes, il se mit à faire les cent pas, le visage fermé.

-Harry… essaya James, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

Il refusa d'un hochement de tête, refusant de parler, car il savait qu'il se mettrait à pleurer. La pression accumulée ces derniers temps revenait, et il était sur le point de craquer. Il se le refusait, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il allait forcément craquer d'un moment à l'autre. N'en pouvant plus de rester debout, il se laissa finalement tomber à ses côtés, en lui prenant la main, observant son visage détendue et paisible. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et les blessures accumulées le mettaient au supplice. Il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Mais il se devait de lutter, pour Ginny. -Harry… Il sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu James se rapprocher de lui, trop occupé à se battre contre la fatigue.

-Harry, va te reposer, je vais rester là. Les membres du ministère ne devraient plus tarder…

Harry ne lâchait pas Ginny du regard, mais il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Harry, intervint Lily, James à raison, tu devrais-

-Non, je n'irais pas. Répondit enfin Harry.

Son ton avait beau être déterminé, si on observait bien, il pleurait, silencieusement, mais il pleurait. Il pleurait de rage, de fatigue de tristesse… A vrai dire il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se souvint lors de sa cinquième année, lorsque Ron s'était étonné de tout ce que ressentait Cho, d'après Hermione. Harry savait maintenant que l'on pouvait ressentir tout cela. Et c'était horrible. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui vous prend à la gorge, comme si un sorcier se retrouvait sans baguette devant un autre. Ajouter à cela la tristesse et la rage, rage de ne rien pouvoir faire, ce qui vous rends impuissant. Tout cela n'était qu'un cercle vicieux. Un éternel recommencement qui n'aurait de cesse tant que l'être aimé ne reviendrait pas sauf. Harry se leva brusquement, ignorant James et Lily, qui essayait toujours de le convaincre de se reposer. Il en avait marre de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il se remit à faire les cent pas, ne pleurant plus, mais énervé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles James et Lily observaient Harry, inquiet. Tandis qu'Harry continuait à marcher dans un sens puis dans l'autre…

-Cesse de tourner comme ça veut-tu, tu me donne le tournis… Harry se figea net, et comme au ralenti, il tourna la tête pour voir une Ginny, encore faible, mais réveillée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se laissa tomber. Il n'osât y croire, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait sans elle. Les deux amants restèrent immobiles, se noyant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux n'osait briser cet échange magique. James et Lily s'étaient installés plus loin, respectant leur retrouvaille. Harry levât doucement la main et effleura avec une tendresse infinie, la joue, les lèvres et les cheveux de Ginny, afin de vérifier la réalité de la chose. Enfin, il se rapprocha lentement de son visage, et ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord doucement, puis fiévreusement, appréciant leur retrouvaille passionnée et passionnante -Hum-hum. Harry et Ginny sursautèrent et se détachèrent bien vite, afin de rechercher qui diable avait toussoté tel Ombrage. Leur regard s'arrêta sur Lily, qui avait un regard malicieux alors que James tournait la tête d'un air dégouté. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en rougissant, qui sait jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller. Ginny affichait un sourire d'excuse tandis qu'Harry baissait la tête, comme un petit garçon prit en faute par sa mère (notez l'ironie X)).

-Vous devriez-vous reposer tous les deux, maintenant, intervint James en regardant Harry, afin de le dissuader de répondre.

Vous tombez de sommeil. Harry allait approuver quand le mur explosa dans une explosion sinistre. En deux en trois mouvement, Harry et James étaient levés, baguette sortis, postés devant Ginny et Lily afin de leur assurés une légère protection. Plusieurs douzaines de Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce, l'air enragé en pointant leur baguette sur Harry et James. Trop c'était trop, Harry commençait à en avoir assez. Non, en fait il était déchainé. Il posa son regard sur James et lui chuchota rapidement quatre mots :

\- Transforme-toi en Animagus.

James hocha la tête et ni une ni deux, Cornedrue se tenait dresser dans toute sa splendeur devant leurs ennemis. Harry fit la même chose, mal lui en pris, car il était déjà épuisé, la transformation en Animagus lui coûtât le quelque peu de force qui lui restait. Il lutta pour se reprendre et en secouant la tête, il tourna son museau vers Cornedrue, qui attendait ses ordres.

«C'est l'heure de s'amuser… Charger ! » Jappa Emeraude.

Cornedrue baissa la tête et chargea en directions des Mangemort, empalant quatre de ces idiots. Emeraude, estimant qu'il avait assez regardez hurla puis bondit sur le Mangemort le plus proche, lui attrapant la jambe de ses crocs aiguisé, lui arrachant un hurlement. Un autre Mangemort approcha dans le but d'aider son « collègue ». C'était une mauvaise idée car Emeraude se débarrassa de son fardeau en l'éjectant sur le pauvre Mangemort qui tomba à la renverse sur le poids de son ami, complètement assommé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Cornedrue et vit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. En effet, il était aux prises avec plusieurs Mangemorts. Il y en avait un qui lui emprisonnait le coup tandis que deux tentait tant bien que mal de lui stoppé le visage, tout en évitant les coups de cornes. Les ruades s'enchainaient pour le plus grand malheur des trois Mangemort qui essayaient d'enserrer son dos. Emeraude pris son élan et bondit sur le Mangemort qui lui maintenait le cou. Il s'appuya sur lui de ses quatre pattes, en en profitant pour lui lacérer le visage et les épaules et bondit sur l'un des Mangemort qui tentait de lui bloquer les pattes. Cornedrue en profita pour ruer et éjecta un autre Mangemort, tandis qu'Emeraude s'occupait du dernier Mangemort qui se situait derrière Cornedrue. Les deux autres Mangemorts sortirent leur baguette et visèrent les deux amis, bien mal leur en pris car Emeraude entra dans une folie meurtrière. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait l'habitude d'être sous Animagus et restés trop longtemps sous cette forme en combattant pouvait faire des dégâts irréversibles au moral de l'Animagi, voir causer des troubles du comportement. Emeraude fonça sur trois Mangemorts et les terrassa, il bondit sur un autre et lui planta les crocs dans la jugulaire, laissant le sang chaud de sa proie lui envahirent les sens. Il ne relâcha le Mangemorts que lorsque ses spasmes se stoppèrent.

-Tous sur le loup ! Hurla l'un des Mangemort.

Cinq Mangemorts encerclèrent Emeraude, baguette tendue. S'il n'était pas sous forme Animagi, il aurait rigolé, mais il se contenta de plisser les yeux.

 _-Avada Kedavra !_ Hurlèrent les cinq Mangemort en chœur.

Emeraude prit son élan et s'élança, slaloment entre les sorts, qui touchèrent les Mangemort les laissant s'écrouler raides morts, eux aussi. Emeraude gémit quand un sort de découpe lui transperça le flanc, laissant voler quelques touffes de poils. Il sentait le sang poisseux coulé de sa blessure, qui le laissa chancelant un instant. Il balaya la scène de ses yeux un instant, avant de les poser sur une jeune rousse aux yeux marrons, qui le fixait horrifier. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il ressentait une terrible envie de la protéger, sans savoir la raison de cette envie. Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un autre sort de découpe l'atteignit, traversant cette fois ci son museau. Il secoua la tête, des gouttes sang volèrent autour de lui. Il vit la rousse se lever et venir dans sa direction discrètement en criant un nom :

-Harry ! Emeraude paniqua.

Non ! Elle ne devait pas venir par la ! Il courut dans sa direction le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Mais elle était trop loin, inatteignable, et il n'avait plus de force. Il redoubla d'effort et accéléra en regardant autour d'elle. Un frisson le parcourut. Trop tard. Un Mangemort la pointa avec sa baguette, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, son attention portée sur lui. Il aboya comme il le pouvait, lui intimant de s'écarter. Si seulement il n'y avait pas la barrière de langue. Il courut. Plus vite. Plus loin.

 ** _PDV Cornedrue :_**

Cornedrue aperçut Emeraude, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il fuyait le combat ?

« Écarte-toi ! » Aboyait-t-il.

Cornedrue regarda plus loin. Ginny était là, en train de courir vers Emeraude et un Mangemort la pointait de sa baguette. Il allait devoir prendre des risques, mais Cornedrue avait un plan. Il se débarrassa du Mangemort avait qui il se battait, se retransforma et interpella Lily.

-Lily ! Ta baguette ! SAUVES-GINNY !

Il se retransforma en vitesse et fonça en direction du Mangemort.

 ** _PDV Emeraude :_**

Il courait encore, mais c'était trop tard. Le sort fusa en direction de la rousse. Emeraude continua sa course avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais il le savait. Au plus profond de son âme, que c'était trop tard. Il se refusait cependant de s'arrêter.

 _-Protego !_ Harry leva la tête en direction du cri, et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude, comme lui.

Il reporta son attention sur la rousse, et il vit le sort ricocher sur un bouclier translucide. Il regarda en direction du Mangemort et remarqua avec satisfaction Cornedrue foncé sur lui, tête baissé, bois en avant. Il continua de courir, en ralentissant cependant, vers la rousse.

« Retransforme-toi Emeraude ! » Lui cria Cornedrue, toujours aux prises avec le Mangemort.

Se retransformer ? En quoi devait-il se retransformer ? -Harry, retransforme-toi, tu es épuisé… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Non, il ne comprenait plus. Il avait compris un jour, il le savait. Et ce nom, Harry. C'était la seule chose qu'il comprenait, et il le connaissait, mais qui était-ce ?

« Emeraude, ça va ? » Lui demanda Cornedrue en s'approchant, ayant fini de se débarrasser des Mangemorts restants.

« Je ne les comprends pas, Cornedrue… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je… Elle me parle comme si je comprenais ce qu'elle disait, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me connaît bien…. La rousse, je la connais, j'en suis persuader, mais j'ignore qui sait, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Et je suis si fatigué… »

« Harry… »

« Harry ! Je le connais lui aussi, je me souviens d'une humaine, Hermione je crois… Elle appelle quelqu'un du nom d'Harry ! »

James se transforma en humain sous les yeux ébahit du pauvre loup. Il se tourna vers la rousse et lui dit quelques mots. Il n'en comprit que quelque bribe.

-Harry…Hermione… se souvenir…Ginny. Termina-t-il piteusement.

Ginny ! Mais oui, Ginny était la rousse ! Et Cornedrue s'appelait James.

« Et moi… qui suis-je ? » Se demanda le canidé, en baissant la tête de dépit.

« Emeraude ! J'ai une solution » Le loup sursauta, n'ayant pas vu James se retransformer.

Il l'interrogea du regard, en songeant qu'il faisait un bien piètre Alpha.

« Tu arrives à distinguer ce Harry ?»

« Je… vois qui s'est… » Affirma le loup, méfiant.

« Parfait ! Ferme les yeux et imagine que tu ES Harry ! »

Emeraude s'exécuta, trop épuisé pour exprimer sa méfiance. Tandis qu'il se retransformait, tous ses souvenirs affluèrent les uns après les autres, tournoyant autour de sa vue brouillée, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il prit aussi conscience de son besoin sanguinaire dans lequel il était plongé tantôt. Il tomba évanoui, une fois sa transformation terminée.

 **PDV Sirius :**

-Rem', ça va ? Questionna Sirius d'une voix douce et inquiète.

En effet, Remus était resté silencieux depuis que Peter était mort. Il regardait dans le vide, quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton, creusant des sillons sur ses joues pleines de terre et de sang.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est… Répondit finalement Remus, d'une voix éraillés, sans pour autant tourné son regard vers Sirius.

-Je me souviens encore de comment on s'est rencontrés… poursuivit Remus, On était dans le Poudlard Express…

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _Remus marchait au côté de ses parents sur le quai de la gare. Il observait silencieusement les enfants dirent au revoir à leur parent, allez saluer ses amis… Il n'ignorait cependant pas le regard anxieux de ses parents sur lui._ _Il appréhendait sa rentrée à Poudlard, à cause de sa condition… Il savait qu'il devrait inventer un mensonge à chaque pleine lune, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amis lorsqu'il quitterait le collège afin de rentrer chez lui…enfin… s'il arrivait à s'en faire…_ _Il réprima un frisson à cette pensée et salua ses parents._

 _-Surtout Remus, tu nous écris tous les jours, hein ? Demanda sa mère, Esperance._

 _-Maman… soupira Remus, exaspéré, je vais à Poudlard, pas en Asie…_

 _-Tous les mois alors… en entendant le soupir exaspéré de son fils et de son mari elle reprit, bon d'accord, mais tu nous écriras, entendu ?_

 _-Promis, m'man ! S'exclama le jeune homme, ravi qu'elle est lâchée l'affaire._

 _-Et au moindre problème, tu nous appelle, compris ? Recommanda Lyall._

 _-Oui p'pa._

 _Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et son père lui embrassa rapidement e front. Remus était déçu, certes son père était un père aimant, mais il ne faisait jamais preuve de son affection envers les autres. Il espérait qu'au vu des longs mois qu'il allait passer loin de ses parents, il aurait plus qu'une embrassade, mais bon. Il sourit à ses parents, et après un dernier signe de main, il entra dans le Poudlard Express._ _Il déambulait dans le couloir de la Locomotive rouge à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il passa à côté de deux garçons de son âge qui rigolait, l'un avait des lunettes et des cheveux noirs en bataille et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs mi- longs et des yeux bleu-nuits._ _Enfin, après de longues minutes de marche, il trouva un compartiment vide, enfin presque. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleurs paille dormait dans un coin du wagon._

 _-Excuses-moi… Le réveilla Remus en lui secouant doucement une épaule._

 _Le garçon sursauta et ses yeux parcoururent tous le wagon avec anxiété avant de se poser sur Remus._

 _-Oui… Couina celui-ci avec une petite voix hésitante._

 _-Je peux m'installer ? Demanda Remus en pointant la banquette opposée._

 _-Oui… Répéta le jeune homme._ _Remus le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de poser sa valise sur le filet disposé à cet effet-là._

 _-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Ce présenta t'il en tendant la main vers le garçon._

 _Son regard alla successivement sur Remus et sur sa main tendue avant qu'il ne se détende et sourire, en serrant sa main._

 _-Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

-…Et on avait parlé et rigolé le restant du voyage, avant de vous rencontrer dans les barques… Une dernière larme s'écoula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Sirius, Il me manque Patmol.

-Il nous manque à tous, Lunard…

Sirius regarda son ami avec tristesse. De tous, c'était lui le plus proche de Peter, et c'était donc lui le plus affecté par sa mort. A partir de maintenant, Sirius décréta que plus personne ne mourrait chez les Maraudeurs, ni eux, ni leurs familles. En attendant, il fallait qu'il remonte le moral de son ami, par tous les moyens possibles.

-Ils en mettent du temps… Soupira le lycanthrope.

Sirius sourit légè le savoir, son ami venait de lui donner un moyen efficace de lui redonner le sourire.

-Tu sais, ils viennent de retrouver leur copine. Ils doivent passer un moment à deux, tranquillement, en profitant des retrouvailles… Répondit-il avec un sourire, laissant planer le sous-entendu parfaitement compréhensible.

Remus le regarda consterné.

-Sirius ! James et Harry ne sont pas comme ça ! C'est peut-être ton cas, mais n'en fait pas une généralité !

Sirius afficha un faux air consterné avant de baisser les yeux théâtralement tout en déclarant d'une voix plaintive :

-Pourquoi tant de haine, Mumus ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Mumus !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Sirius courrait autour de la pièce afin d'échapper à Remus, qui râlait après lui, alors qu'il hurlait son surnom idiot. Sirius était heureux, car malgré le fait qu'il râlait, ses yeux étaient rieurs.

-Mais Mumus…

-Arrête ça !

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'exclame :

-Stop !

Sirius pila et Remus lui rentra dedans. Une fois le choc passé, il s'exclama en sortant sa baguette.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe !

Sirius eu un sourire en coin.

-Je suis fatigué.

Remus le regarda avec une hargne positive et un éclair malicieux éclaira ses prunelles couleur miel et un sourire machiavélique barra son visage.

-Remus… commença Sirius, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je suis sûr que c'est une mauvaise idée !

- _Pétrificus totalus !_

-Remus no- Sirius s'écrasa au sol, le nez en premier.

Remus le regarda de haut,

-Tu parles trop mon p'tit Sirius, et tu bouges trop. Comme ça t'es très bien.

-Lupin… intervint une voix timide derrière eux.

Surpris il se retourna d'un bond, en serrant la baguette qui était toujours dans la main. Il annula le sort de Sirius en même temps.

-Black !

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça Mumus ? Intervint Sirius.

-Pas toi sac à puce baveux ! Ton frère !

-Mon frère ?!

-Moi… Signala Regulus avec un petit sourire timide et hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec eux ? Demanda-t-il en signalant le cadavre de Voldemort d'un signe de menton.

-Je n'avais pas le choix… Mère m'a obligée…

-Tiens, déclara Sirius en ignorant sa remarque. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient cette bonne vieille Walburga ?

-Après ton départ, elle est entrée dans une colère noire et a immédiatement couru effacer ton prénom de l'arbre généalogique… Lança Regulus en observant attentivement Sirius, espérant une réaction-négative comme positive- de sa part. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius avait appris à garder ce visage d'aristocrate blasé acquis au cours de ces nombreuses réunions de familles des Black.

-Et ton départ nous as fait beaucoup de peine… tu as déçu la famille !

Remus observa à tour de rôle les frères Black. Sentant l'ambiance tendu, il décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Il prévint Sirius de son départ en lui pressant légèrement l'épaule. Sirius hocha la tête, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux son frère. Son regard était dur et il serrait les poings autant que possible. Présentant l'explosion il se hâta dans une autre pièce, la plus proche possible, et ferma la porte en soupirant. Sirius attendit d'entendre le bruit de la porte se fermer avant de s'énerver. Il ne quittait plus son frère des yeux et celui-ci acceptait son regard sans ciller.

-De la peine ! S'exclama Sirius dédaigneusement. J'ai causé de la peine à Walburga ! A Orion ! Arrête de me mentir Reg' ! Ils ne sont pas capables de ressentir quoi que ce soit à part de la colère !

-Ne commence pas à parler de Mère comme ça… s'il te plaît…

-Tu n'aurais pas dû commencer à parler de Mère tout court ! Et pourquoi tu me parle de _ta_ famille ? Demanda Sirius en accentuant le « ta ».

Regulus se figea. Sirius reprit sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

-A ce que je vois tu as rejoint Voldemort… Tu es bien comme eux tout compte fait… je me suis trompé, c'est tout.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Après que tu sois parti, Mère a redoublé de sorts impardonnables et ils m'ont engagé dès ma cinquième année auprès de Lui ! APRES QUE TU M'AS ABANDONNE, J'AI RECU LA MARQUE DE FORCE ! Hurla-t-il en découvrant son bras afin de lui prouver ses dires.

Son visage exprimait la rage, mais dans ses yeux ont voyait de la tristesse et de la douleur. Sous l'intensité de se regard, Sirius recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait croire que Walburga et Orion lui ai imposé la Marque, il ne pouvait croire qu'ils pouvaient être aussi cruelle avec Regulus. Mais ce qui le marquait le plus, c'était l'utilisation du mot Abandonné.

-C'est comme ça que tu as vécu mon départ… Balbutia Sirius. Je… Je suis désolé… Regulus ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le sol.

-Tu aurais dû venir chez James Reg' ! Ses parents t'auraient accueilli ! C'est un refuge pour réprouvés et orphelin là-bas… finit-il dans un sourire. Regulus lui offrit un sourire timide en le regardant enfin.

-Bon… décida Sirius. Vas te changer p'tit frère, et tu attendras le ministère avec nous.

-Le ministère ?

-Trop long à expliquer. Tout à l'heure.

Regulus hocha la tête et se dirigea à toute hâte vers une salle sombre, comme à peu près toutes les autres salles. Il se racla la gorge et se lança un Sonorus avant d'annoncer :

 _-Mumus est attendu par Sirius Black ! Je répète. Mumus est attendu par-_

-C'est bon ! Je suis là !

-Pas trop tôt sourit Sirius, après avoir repris une voix normale.

-Bon, on va s'asseoir ? Demanda Remus en baillant.

-Déjà fatigué Remus ? Je t'ai connu plus endurant ! Rigola Sirius.

-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel. Je pris pour ne plus voir aucun Mangemort de ma vie ! Déclara Remus en souriant.

-Moi, le prochain prétendu Mage Noir que je vois, je lui fais avaler sa baguette par le nez, et je l'envoie directement retourner pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère !

-Bonne idée ! Je t'aiderais !

-ça me touche ce que tu dis là Mumus

! Ils s'installèrent en rigolant et Regulus vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, avec des habits choisis avec élégance, tout en restant sobre. Ils discutèrent ensemble durant quelques instants encore, avant de s'asseoir et de profiter d'un silence réconfortant.

 **P.D.V Harry :**

-Harry… Réveil-toi …

Harry grogna et chassa la main importune qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Un rire discret lui parvint et une voix enfin chuchotait quelque chose.

-Je te l'avais dit Ginny, il est comme moi !

Plus aucune parole ne lui parvint, seulement le bruit de tissus frottés.

-Ginny, tu t'apprêtes à faire quoi là ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

-Je m'apprête à le réveiller ! Répondit Ginny d'une voix fière et amuser.

Harry était déjà en train de se rendormir quand un jet d'eau glacé lui aspergea le visage. Il sursauta et se redressa d'un coup en regardant autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Il vit Ginny le regarder en souriant, amusé, la baguette tendue devant elle en sa direction.

-T'étais pas obligé de me réveiller comme ça hein... Lança Harry, grognon.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas bouder Harry ! Déclara Ginny avec une moue faussement attristé.

Harry la regarda quelques instants sans ouvrir la bouche, les bras croisés avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération et de capituler.

-C'est bon...Puis-je savoir la raison de ce réveil brutal.

James prit la parole en souriant.

-Patmol a envoyé son patronus. Le ministère est en chemin. On doit y aller.

Harry hocha la tête, se mit debout puis épousseta ses vêtements.

-Allons-y alors !

Il tendit sa main à Ginny afin de la relever d'un coup de bras. Il fit un signe de tête à James et Lily vers la porte, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte. Ginny et Lily discutaient en marchant devant les deux Potter, qui eux les observaient amoureusement. James tourna finalement le regard vers Harry et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes afin d'attirer son attention.

-Ouais ? Demanda Harry en le regardant.

James désigna les deux filles du regard avant de lui demander.

-Elles ne savent qu'on a aucune idée de comment revenir n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira.

-Aucune.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un fou-rire silencieux, afin de ne pas alerter les deux Gryffondor devant. Au bout de recherches intensives de la part des deux garçons, Lily commençait à s'impatienter.

-Dites, on arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Moins d'une heure ! Répondit Harry.

-Un peu plus d'une heure ! Répondit James en même temps.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et déglutirent bruyamment. Ginny les regarda à tour de rôle suspicieusement avant de déclarer :

-Vous ne savez pas comment repartir, je me trompe ?

James baissa les yeux, penauds, tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête en signe de dénégation avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Parfait… soupira Lily.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à trouver la sortie… Lança James avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout James ! S'exaspéra Lily. James cessa immédiatement de sourire.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ginny. Elle avait demandé cela en fixant Harry, qui se sentait obligés de répondre.

-Eh bien… On va… On va marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la sortie ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Trois soupirs fatigués lui répondirent.

-On n'a pas d'autres choix hein ! S'exclama Harry afin de défendre son idée.

-Alors allons-y… Déclara Lily dans un soupir.

Ils se remirent en marche. Harry s'approcha discrètement de Ginny, qui avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué. Il lui attrapa la main la main avant de lui glisser quelques mots.

-Ça va ? Tu à l'air fatigué.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien ! S'exclama t'elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Je t'assures, Harry, que je me sens en pleine forme.

-Gin', tu sais que quand tu mens tes narines frémissent ?

Elle s'empressa de vérifier ses dires, et s'interrompit uniquement quand elle vit le grand sourire d'Harry.

-Espèce de sale… raah tu m'énerve Potter !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu sauras maintenant que tu ne peux me mentir !

En disant ses mots, il passa son bras autour de la taille frêle de sa jeune amie de sorte qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui.

-Merci Potter… Lança-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Il sourit et détourna le regard, qui croisa celui de Lily, étonné.

-Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci, interloqué.

-Elle t'as appelé Potter… ?

-Oh… euh… probable, je n'ai pas fait attention. Finit-il avec un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête lentement et regarda droit devant elle, avec un air abasourdi.

-Hé ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la sortie ! Lança James, tout excité en apparaissant à un croisement.

Ils accélérèrent le long du chemin et tournèrent en vitesse au croisement. Harry soupira de soulagement, c'était bien la statue de Salazar. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la marche quand il sentit Ginny s'appuyer plus sur lui. Il l'observa discrètement et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air épuisée.

-On fait une pause. Déclara-t-il fermement, toujours en observant Ginny.

Ils s'installèrent contre les murs et soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Harry, je vais parfaitement bien, chuchota Ginny à son oreille après qu'ils se soient installés.

-Gin', cesse de me mentir. Je le vois, que tu es fatiguée.

Elle ne répondit rien, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gin', bientôt on pourra se reposer convenablement. Je te le promets. Elle le regarda de ses yeux marrons si profond.

-Je te crois Harry.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son front contre le sien. Plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ses yeux chocolat à nouveaux. Il aimait tellement se noyer dans son regard. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer, de même qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Ginny.

-Je vous aimes, Ginevra Weasley.

-Je vous aimes plus encore, Harry Potter.

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer amoureusement, malgré les essais infructueux de James et Lily pour les ramener auprès d'eux. Seule l'explosion qui retentit à ce moment-là les fit sursauter. Harry bondit sur ses jambes, baguette tendue, tandis que Ginny se relevait plus lentement avec une grimace de douleur, qu'Harry ne remarqua pas immédiatement. Deux Mangemorts passèrent devant eux avec une expression affolée. Ils ignorèrent Les quatre jeunes qui les regardaient bizarrement afin de faire exploser le mur suivant. Une fois qu'ils eurent fuit, Ginny se relaissa tomber contre le mur avec un faible gémissement de douleur. Harry se retourna vers elle, sur le qui-vive. Il ne vit pas immédiatement la flaque de sang rampante sur le sol, se préoccupant de la grimace de Ginny, ainsi que ses yeux écarquillé en regardant sa jambe, qu'elle couvrait d'une main.

-Gin' ! S'exclama Harry, horrifié en se baissant à sa hauteur. Gin', dis-moi que ça va… regarde- moi Gin', regarde-moi, tout va bien se passer, ça va, ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de ça Gin'. Regarde-moi. Voilà, comme ça. Je vais regarder d'accord, enlève ta main.

Ginny le fixait en hochant la tête, et enleva sa main lentement. Harry retint difficilement un hoquet de frayeur en voyant sa blessure afin de ne pas affoler la jeune fille.

-Harry… Commença Ginny.

-Shhht, c'est bon, tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement en serrant les dents. Le tibia de la jeune fille c'était ouvert d'une manière impressionnante et le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure, recouvrant le sol au côté de la jeune femme.

Harry sortit sa baguette afin de se souvenir des sorts à employer dans ces cas-là. Il se souvint de son duel avec Malfoy fils dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en 6°ème année. Snape était arrivé et avait prononcé une formule afin de guérir Malfoy fils de ces blessures. Harry soupira de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il avait bonne mémoire !

 _-Vulnera Sanentur…_ Le flux du sang diminua nettement, une fois l'incantation répété une fois. Harry se souvenait de devoir la répéter trois fois, pour un maximum d'effet.

 _-Vulnera Sanentur…_ La plaie se referma rapidement.

 _-Vulnera Sanentur…_ L'incantation fit disparaître presque toute trace de cicatrice possible.

Cependant, Harry savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'appuyer sur cette jambe avant un bout de temps.

-C'est bon Ginny, c'est qu'elle tentait de se relever, il s'empressa d'ajouter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir Ginevra Molly Weasley !

Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène qui en auraient fait fuir plus d'un, mais Harry se contenta de la fixer avec fermeté en croisant les bras. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation avant de s'asseoir.

-Bon ! Reprit Harry d'un ton plus chaleureux en se tournant vers ses ces deux Mangemort étaient si effrayer, cela signifie que le ministère est arrivé ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'assirent au côté de Ginny et discutèrent joyeusement en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Plus loin dans le loin dans le loin dans le temps

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans un petit débarrât, afin d'échapper pour un petit moment à l'interrogatoire qu'ils devaient subir. Regulus avait décidé qu'ils s'enfuiraient pendant que lui se ferait interroger.

La jambe de Ginny allait mieux, les coupures plus ou moins profonde de James, Remus et Sirius avait était prise en charge et Harry, qui avait refusé de prendre une potion, préférant veiller Ginny, à qui une potion de sommeil sans rêve avait été administré malgré les protestations de cette dernière, avait fini par s'endormir sur la chaise qu'il occupait, et s'était réveillé dans un lit, probablement eut il été déplacé par un infirmier.

Harry avait emprunté une cheminée afin de pouvoir parler de Tom à Dumbledore, et après lui avoir raconté tout ce qui c'était passé, Harry lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de déclarer publiquement que c'était lui qui avait vaincu Voldemort afin de les sauvés de l'emprisonnement. Il avait accepté et c'était rendu aussitôt au ministère, afin de rendre cette version publique.

Après deux jours, ils étaient tous retapés et devait se faire interroger chacun leur tour. Sirius et James avait exprimé leur mécontentement et avait proposé l'idée de se dérober discrètement. Lily avait été scandalisée par cette idée, et avait demandé le soutien de Remus, qui avait déclaré que « pour une fois, ça ne fera pas de mal ». Elle avait ensuite cherché du soutien auprès de Ginny, mais avait abandonné bien vite, en la voyant monter un plan avec Sirius et James de comment s'évader sans que leur Aurore assignée ne le remarque. Elle s'était donc tourné vers Harry, qui avait déclaré que de toute façon, ils étaient perdus, et Regulus avait vivement approuvé les dires d'Harry, avant d'aider son frère à chercher un moyen de s'évader, tout en lui répétant qu'assommer l'Aurore était une très mauvaise idée. Regulus c'était donc débrouillé afin que l'Aurore l'accompagne à la petite salle qui servait d'interrogatoire.

-Harry … Cette voix sortit Harry de ces pensées et il se tourna vers Remus en souriant.

-Oui.

-Maintenant tu peux tous nous raconter, non ?

-Effectivement.

Il s'installa confortablement contre Ginny et lui prit la main afin d'entrelacer ses doigts au sien. Il releva finalement la tête vers Ginny, qui sourit en signe d'encouragement et les désigna de la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il soupira.C'était la fin de son aventure maintenant. Il allait raconter leur histoire à sa famille et après… Il ignorait tout de ce qui allait se passer après.

-Bon… Commença t'il courageusement. Déjà, il faut savoir que Collins et Sharkey ne sont pas nos vrais noms de famille. Et nous ne sommes pas Irlandais. Moi je viens de Godric's Hollow et Ginny vient de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Alors pour Ginny, ses parents sont Arthur Weasley et Molly Weasley née Prewett. Elle a six grands frères et elle est la première fille Weasley depuis 7 géné , je suis fils unique. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante. Mes parents se sont fait tuer par Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981. Moi j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra grâce à ma mère, qui s'est sacrifié et a fait preuve d'un acte de magie ancienne, ce qui m'assurait une protection jusqu'à ma majorité. Ma… Mes parents sont… Mes parents ce sont vous, James et Lily…

Lily eu un hoquet de stupeur et passa son regard de Harry à James, avant de l'arrêter sur James.

-Tu était au courant James ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Effectivement Lil's.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir… Son ton était calme, mes ses sourcils restaient froncés.

-Dumbledore nous as fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de reprendre la parole.

-Nous ?

-Nous ! Répondirent Sirius et Remus en chœur.

Harry hocha la tête et reposa son attention sur Lily et James.

-Lil's, tu vois, quand je te disais que je t'aimais, je ne mentais pas !

Lily l'embrassa et posa sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux, elle soupira d'aise et seule le toussotement de Sirius sembla lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

-Euh… oui, continue Harry.

Il hocha la tête, se racla la gorge et repris.

-ensuite, je n'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier qu'à mes onze ans. L'oncle Vernon n'as rien voulu me dire, il prétextait que mes parents étaient morts d'un accident de voiture. Oui Lily, le devança Harry, J'ai été élevé par Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

Donc je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid afin d'acheter mes fournitures, et 'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être un sorcier, j'étais riche et célèbre ! Chez Mme Guipure j'ai croisé mon futur pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy. Il me parlait de sa famille et de sa richesse, et moi, bah je ne comprenais rien… Ensuite je suis parti chez Ollivander et j'ai eu une baguette spécial et rare. C'était la baguette jumelle de Voldemort. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas tout cela… enfin bon… Ensuite Hagrid est revenue et m'avait acheté un hibou. Je l'ai appelé Hedwige et… La voix d'Harry se brisa…c'était ma toute première amie… Il se racla la gorge et repris.

-Une fois à King Cross, j'ignorais où se situait la voie 9 ¾ et j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes s'il savait où elle se trouvait. Ils avaient dû me prendre pour un fou… Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. J'étais sur le point d'abandonné quand j'ai entendu une dame parlé de la voie 9 ¾, je me suis donc approché et j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. J'ai aussi rencontré Ginny, qui à l'époque était très timide et maladroite, quand je me situais à ses côtés. Après tout, on ne rencontre pas une célébrité tous les jours. Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, On s'est installés dans un compartiment avec Ron et j'ai fait la connaissance des jumeaux, Fred et George Weasley. Ils étaient particulièrement sympathiques avec moi, et c'était les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard ! Après vous bien sûr, s'empressa de rajouter Harry envers les Maraudeurs.

-A Poudlard, Malfoy Fils vient me voir et me propose de changer de fréquentations et de devenir mon ami, j'ai refusé et c'est à partir de là qu'on est devenue ennemis. Je suis répartie à Gryffondor et je fais connaissance d'un autre frère de Ron. Il m'explique que tous les Weasley sont passés par Gryffondor. Je fais aussi la connaissance d'Hermione Granger, on n'est pas devenus amis tout de suite avec elle. Ensuite, après une petite altercation avec Malfoy, je suis devenue le plus jeune attrapeur depuis une centaine d'année. Quelque temps plus tard, notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Quirell, accourent dans la Grande Salle en hurlant qu'il y a un troll dans les cachots. A cause de Ron et moi, Hermione était seule dans les toilettes, et ignorait donc qu'il y avait un troll donc on est allé la sauvé et on est devenue amis. On a découvert après que Quirell était un allié de Voldemort et on l'a empêché de le ressusciter. Ensuite l'année était terminée. Je n'ai eu aucune année tranquille.

Mais en troisième année j'ai appris que j'avais un parrain qui se trouvait à Azkaban car il avait trahi mes parents. Il s'était évadé et tout le monde me disait qu'il voulait me tuer. A Poudlard, notre nouveau professeur contre défense contre les forces du mal, et le meilleur, c'était Remus Lupin. Il m'a appris à crée un Patronus afin d'affronter les Détraqueurs, si besoin en est. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré mon parrain, Sirius Black. Tout le monde croyait que c'était un traître car tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui vous avait trahis. Mais ce n'étais pas lui, c'était Peter Pettigrow.

Il laissa passer un instant sans que personne ne parle. Chacun tentait d'assimiler le choc de la nouvelle.

-Durant ma 5° ème année, nous avons eu un nouveau professeur en défense. Elle s'appelait Ombrage. Elle ne me croyait pas quand je le lui disais que Voldemort était revenue et elle me donnait des retenues…. Spéciales…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Sirius.

-Nous devions copier des lignes, avec une plume spéciale. Elle écrivait avec notre sang et elle laissait des cicatrices sur nos mains. Pour moi, il est écrit, je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Il voyait dans les yeux de James et Sirius une colère profonde.

-Elle ne nous laissais pas utiliser la magie, donc avec mes amis, nous avons créé l'AD, qui nous permettait de nous entrainer à l'abri des regards. Plusieurs élèves nous avait rejoint. A la fin de l'année l'AD et nous avons attaqué le ministère, afin de prendre la prophétie que convoitait Voldemort. Cela s'est mal passé et… Bellatrix à… tué Sirius.

James regardait son ami, qui restait choqué face à cette annonce.

-Elle a dû être joyeuse, Bella. Tenta de blaguer Sirius.

-Je lui ai lancé un Doloris.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Elle le méritais j'imagine, s'esclaffa James.

-Elle avait tué Sirius et torturée les parents d'un de mes amis jusqu'à la folie ! S'exclama Harry.

-Je ne te reproche rien. Au contraire, je t'aurais bien aidé moi !

-Et en 6° ème année ? Demanda Lily, afin de couper court à la discussion.

-Oh… Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devait-il leur parler des Horcruxes ?

-Lors de mon retour à Poudlard, Dumbledore a souhaité m'apprendre des choses sur Voldemort. Des choses qui me permettrait de le détruire. Il m'a parlé des Horcruxes.

Voyant que James s'apprêtais à poser une question, il s'empressa de n'aurait pas le courage de reprendre son explication après.

-Un Horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Pour en posséder un, il faut commettre un meurtre. Si on enferme son âme à l'intérieur d'un Horcruxe, la mort devient impossible. Tom a créé Sept Horcruxes, son âme a donc été déchiré en huit partis. Il en a créé six, directement et volontairement. Le septième était… le septième n'était pas prévu. J'étais le septième Horcruxe. Un silence s'installa, pesant. Tous fixaient Harry, avec compassion.

-Avec Dumbledore nous sommes partis en voyage, afin de trouver un des Horcruxes restants. Sur les sept, il n'en restait que six. J'en avait détruit un, sans le savoir, en deuxième année. Bref… Nous étions rendus à destination et Dumbledore devait boire un liquide étrange, afin de pouvoir atteindre l'Horcruxe. A la fin, il était très affaibli et il devait encore effectuer un transplanage d'escorte en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. En haut de la tour, Nous avons entendus des bruits de lutte. Poudlard était attaqué. Dumbledore m'a stupefixié dans un endroit caché aux yeux de tous. Malfoy fils est finalement rentré dans la tour, et il a désarmé Dumbledore. Ils se sont mis à discuter. Malfoy n'avait pas d'autre de le tuer, sinon Tom le tuait. D'autre Mangemort sont rentrés dans la pièce, et ils encourageaient Malfoy, afin qu'il tue Dumbledore. Snape a fini par arriver et Dumbledore… il était soulagé de le voir… il pensait être sauvé. Et Snape a sorti sa baguette et… Il l'a supplié ! Dumbledore l'a supplié de ne pas le tuer ! Snape a... il a lancé le sortilège… et il est tombé… Il est mort.

Harry laissa passer un temps de silence, le temps que sa voix redevienne plus ferme et repris.

-Avec Ron et Hermione, nous n'avons pas fait notre septième année. Nous l'avons passé à chercher les Horcruxes et à les détruire. Une fois fait, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard pour tuer Voldemort. La Bataille de Poudlard a fait des ravages dans les deux camps… A un moment, Voldemort s'est retiré. Il nous a laissé reprendre des forces, mais il m'avait laissé un message. Je devais le retrouver dans la forêt interdite afin qu'il me tue. Beaucoup de gens sont morts… j'en connaissais certains… Il y avait ma chouette… Hedwige… et aussi… Fred Weasley, Remus et Nymphadora…

-Ma cousine est morte ?! S'étonna Sirius. Harry hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Mais… comment est-elle morte ?

\- Remus s'est fait tuer, et elle a eu un moment d'inattention, elle s'est pris l'Avada de plein fouet…

-Elle connaissais Remus !? S'étonna encore Sirius.

Harry regarda Remus avec un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Ils étaient mariés, je suis le parrain de leur fils.

Sirius se tourna vers Sirius, avec le regard noir.

-Mais vous n'avez pas du tout le même âge je me trompe ?

-je suis innocent moi, je ne la connais pas ! Se défendit Remus.

-Tu lui a fait un gosse !

-Je pense que je ne forcerais jamais personne si elle n'est pas consentante…

-Tu t'es mariée avec elle !

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ça non plus ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle était consentante aussi…

-Et…

-Attends ! Coupa James. Et Emily ?!

-Bah… faut croire qu'on est plus ensemble du coup…

-T'as fait souffrir ma cousine !

-Et tu as touché à la mienne !

-Potter, aide-moi ! C'est toi qui m'as fourré dans le pétrin !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sortis avec la cousine de mes meilleurs amis ! Se défila Harry.

-Mais c'est toi qui sort avec la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami… Intervint Ginny.

-Hé ! T'es avec lui ou avec eux !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler un bout de temps. Insouciant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques heures plus tôt. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas frôlé la mort. Comme si la guerre n'était qu'une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais. Comme si la guerre n'était qu'un doux euphémisme, que la mort n'existait que dans les cauchemars. Comme si la vie était conçue sans accrocs, que la douleur et la peine n'était que des mots, que la joie était connus de tous. Comme si tous les problèmes du monde disparaissaient, parce que maintenant, les vrai Héros était joyeux, au repos, et avaient réussi leur mission. Celle de ramener la Paix dans le monde.

 **FIN**

Non je blague, ça c'était la fin, au cas où vous ne vouliez pas de suite ! Bon, je reprends.

 _désolé. je suis navré, c'était pas drôle, j'aime les lamas roses tout mignons :3_

-Hé oh ! Avec tout le bruit que vous faites on va se faire repérer ! Finit ton histoire maintenant Harry, s'il te plaît. Demanda Lily, une fois le calme revenu.

Ils reprirent tous leur place initiale, non sans que James et Sirius est fusillé Remus du regard, tandis que celui-ci envoyait un regard noir en direction de Harry, qui lui se contentait de lui lancé un sourire moqueur, un brin amusé.

Ginny et Lily se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête de désespoir devant ces quatre amis. Ginny asséna une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui lança un regard noir. Il se racla donc la gorge avant de reprendre.

-Snape m'avait laissé ses souvenirs et j'ai donc appris que je devais mourir, car j'étais un Horcruxe. Il ne restait plus que deux Horcruxes, moi et son serpent. Je me suis dirigé dans la forêt et il m'a lancé l'Avada. Ensuite, il a envoyé Narcissa Malfoy voir si j'étais vraiment mort. Elle a senti mon cœur battre et m'as donc demandé si Malfoy fils était vivat, je lui ai fit un signe discret de la tête, et elle a annoncé que j'étais mort. Sans elle, nous aurions probablement perdu la guerre. Neville Londubat a tué le serpent, et moi j'ai tué Voldemort. Ensuite, avec Ginny nous étions à Poudlard afin d'aider à la reconstruction et nous sommes tombés sur Lucius, qui nous a jeter un enchantement. Nous sommes rendus à cette époque et nous ne savons pas comment faire pour retourner à la nôtre. Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant !

-Tu as dit que c'était un enchantement ? Demanda James.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… chez moi il y a un-

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter les jeunes. L'Aurore qui leurs étaient assignés les regardaient d'un air colérique.

-Vous retournez à la salle d'interrogatoire. Immédiatement !

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent, tête basse, dans la salle. Un silence de mort régnait, tandis qu'il passait se faire interroger chacun leur tour. L'Aurore refusait de les laisser seuls et il n'osait pas parler. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminée, ils empruntèrent une cheminée et se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard. Remus proposa de se rendre chez Rosemarta et cette idée fut accueilli par des applaudissement de la part du petit groupe. Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette au fond du pub et les boissons commandées arrivèrent.

-Remus ! Encore, je comprends que James et Sirius commande du Whisky Pur-feu, mais toi ! S'exclama Lily.

-Lily, détends-toi ! Nous sommes majeurs !

Lily croisa les bras et détourna la tête, faussement boudeuse.

-D'ailleurs Harry, pourquoi t'as pris de la Bièraubeurre ? L'interrogea James.

-Ne va pas le corrompre toi ! Intervint Lily en lui frappant le crâne tandis qu'il tentait de s'esquiver en rigolant

-C'est bon ! Je ne peux pas supporter le goût du Whisky, je bois un ou deux verres parfois, mais pas plus. Et puis j'adore la bièraubeurre !

James et Sirius se regardèrent en soupirant.

-T'inquiète, pas James ! On va l'éduquer ton fils. Le rassura Sirius.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est aussi mon fils ! Et tant que je vivrai vous ne lui apprendrez pas n'importe quoi !

Ginny, Harry et Remus rigolaient de bon cœur en les voyants se disputer ainsi

-James, Sirius ! cessez de faire fuir mes clients ! S'exclama Rosemarta en arrivant, avec un grand sourire.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma chère Rosemarta ! Lança Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. -

Affligeant… Soupirèrent James et Remus ensemble.

-Enfin bref… vous avez de la visite, les jeunes !

Dumbledore arriva tout sourire et congédia Mrs Rosemarta d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves et leur désigna la banquette en leur demandant d'une voix posée. -

Puis-je… ?Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Dumbledore s'assit, puis les regarda chacun leur tour.

Il semblait les sonder au rayons X.

-La chute de Voldemort a été rendu publique, je suis désormais officiellement le mage qui a renversé deux Mage Noir dans sa vie. Déclara-t-il.

-Mes félicitation, professeur. Dit Harry en levant son verre vers lui.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil amusé et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Merci Harry. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien trouvé à propos d'un autre moyen que vous avez de rentrer chez vous…

-Justement Professeur ! Intervint James, J'ai peut-être une idée ! Le directeur lui fit signe de continuer.

-Harry a mentionné que c'était un enchantement qu'a utilisé Malfoy. Et à Godric's Hollow il y a un grand lac, dont la légende mentionne le fait que c'est un lac magique, qui a pour but d'annuler tous les enchantements. Donc je me suis dit que, ça a beau être une légende… peut-être qu'elle est vrai…

-Merci, Mr Potter pour cette information capitale. Je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil dès à présent.

Ils se regardèrent tous puis se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. James, Harry et Sirius, étant les seul à avoir vu déjà vu Godric's Hollow, s'occupèrent des transplanage d'escorte. Ils s'apprêtèrent à transplaner quand Dumbledore intervint.

-Vous ne devez-vous rappelez de rien si cela fonctionne. Tout Poudlard sera soumis sous oubliator. Si tout se déroule bien, vous ne devrez-vous rappelez de rien non plus, Mr Potter.

Ils hochèrent gravement la tête puis transplanèrent.

 _ **Plus loin dans la même journée. Godric's Hollow.**_

Ils étaient tous devant le lac, attendant les instructions de James.

-Bon… Normalement, vous devez vous baigner dedans…

-Par ce temps ! S'exclama Lily. Ils vont attraper la Mort !

-Ils n'y as pas d'autre choix Lil's…

-Puisqu'il le faut vraiment, soupira cette dernière.

Elle vint ensuite entrainer Ginny dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-J'espère que l'on se reverra Ginny…

-Nous nous reverrons ! Assura celle-ci avec conviction.

Harry était en train de saluer Sirius d'une accolade, puis il vint serre la main de Sirius plus posément, avant de le prendre rapidement dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa mère et l'enferma dans ses bras. Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Tu me manque déjà… Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir rencontré, toi et James. Au revoir, Maman…

-Au revoir, mon chéri…

-Hé ! Je suis ton seul chéri Lily ! Intervint James, afin de faire rire Lily.

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Remus, qui discutait avec Ginny.

-Alors, fiston Tu en a déjà marre de moi ?

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point…

-Tu me tiens tête comme ta mère… Sourit-il alors.

Harry sourit et James l'attira dans ses bras.

-Cette fois ci, je ferais de toi un Maraudeur accompli.

-Je compte sur toi p'pa !

-A plus, Emeraude !

Il se libéra de son étreinte et ils s'observèrent tous, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Bon… Intervint Harry. Allons-y alors…

Il transforma leurs vêtements en maillot de bain.

-ça caille ! Se plaignit Ginny en grelottant.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry en quête de chaleur, et elle se retrouva dos contre son torse, déjà plus au chaud. Il l'encercla de ses bras et sourit à sa famille.

-A la prochaine fois !

Il sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège d'oubliette avant de plonger dans l'eau, sans prévenir Ginny, qui poussa un cri de surprise bien vite interrompu par l'eau. -

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir noyer ! S'indigna cette dernière en remontant.

Harry rigola et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Déjà il se sentait différent. Une sensation désagréable le prit au nombril et il se hâta de regarder Ginny, qui était dans la même situation que lui

-A dans une autre vie ! Je t'aimerais toujours ! Lui lança-t-il en souriant, avant de l'embrasser.

Un flash blanc de lumière inonda la plaine enneigé et ils disparurent.

-j'ai froid James ! Se plaignit Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?! S'étonna Sirius.

-C'est les vacances ! Dans trois jours ces Noël ! S'exclama James avec une euphorie contagieuse.

-J'ai toujours froid, moi !

-Rentrons, décida alors James.

Ils rentrèrent en chahutant joyeusement et bruyamment, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre, avec des jeunes venus du futur.

 _ **Des années plus tard. Godric's Hollow.**_

Une masse bougea de sous une épaisse couette blanche. Un jeune homme bien bâtie en sortit. Il avait encore fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel il promettait à une jeune fille rousse de l'aimer toujours. Le problème, c'est que le seul roux qu'il connaissait était Ronald Wesley, un stupide Serpentard arrogant.

-Maman me dit de te dire que tu dois te dépêcher ! Le prévint une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'arrive Gordon ! deux minutes ! Il entendit son jeune frère s'éloigner et il s'étira.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de mort de Peter Pettigrow. Il c'était fait tué lors de son emprisonnement avec Voldemort, afin de sauver son père. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon et une chemise noir. Il se planta devant le miroir de sa chambre et s'observa. La semaine qu'il avait passé au Caraïbe avec sa famille avait porté ses fruits. Il était désormais bronzé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude. Sa musculature ressortait malgré la chemise, et ses cheveux noir jais était encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

-Harry ! La voix de sa jeune sœur le fit sursauter.

-Harry, je peux rentrer ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Ivy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre !

Elle haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui.

-Papa m'as dit que si tu ne dépêchais pas, il viendrait te chercher. En disant ça il a sorti une boite bizarre, donc si j'étais toi, je ne traînerais pas trop à m'observer devant le miroir.

-J'arrive, dit-il en soupirant.

-Au fait, je crois que les jumeaux ont mangé ta part de pancake.

-Quoi ?

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il passa devant Gordon à toute vitesse et se retrouva devant ses deux autres petits frères.

-Dites-moi vous deux, vous ne m'avez encore mangé mes pancakes hein !

-Moi je n'ai rien fait ! Vois ça avec Jack !

-merci Jacob. Alors ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre petit garçon.

-J'ai peut-être emprunté un petit bout… Mais j'ai arrêté quand j'ai vu p'pa mettre un truc bizarre sur tes pancakes !

Harry grogna de frustration, il allait encore passer une journée sans manger de petit-déjeuner. Sa famille avait visiblement décidé de le faire mourir de faim. Avec ses cinq frères et sœur, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

De sa fratrie, il était l'ainée. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Attrapeur. Les maisons s'entendaient plutôt bien entre elle, notamment grâce à lui et son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Malgré le fait que leur père respectif ne s'entende pas bien entre eux, cela n'empêchait pas Harry et Draco d'aller souvent l'un chez l'autre, si bien que Lily et Narcissa en profitait souvent pour aller voir la mère de l'autre, entretenant ainsi une forte amitié. Parfois même, son père plaisantait sur le fait que Draco était presque autant son fils que celui de Lucius.

Ensuite venait sa sœur Gwen, qui elle était en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Elle était l'exact réplique de son père, mis à part que c'était une fille. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Elle suivait les cours avec l'assiduité de leur mère, prouvant qu'elle avait sa place à Serdaigle. Elle rencontré un succès immense à Poudlard auprès des garçons, si bien qu'Harry menaçait qui qu'onques osait l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Ensuite il y avait Gordon, qui ressemblait lui à leur mère. Il était en troisième année à Gryffondor. Il n'était pas aussi farceur que son père, mais parfois, certaines lettres relatant ses exploits parvenaient à la maison. Il ne jouait pas au Quidditch à Poudlard, mais acceptait de jouer de temps en temps en tant que poursuiveur lorsqu'il était entre eux.

Jack et Jacob était, eux, des jumeaux. Ils étaient aussi malicieux que leur père, si ce n'est plus. Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard cette année, et déjà McGonagall leur envoyait plusieurs lettres.

La petite dernière de la famille était Ivy. Elle ne rentrerait à Poudlard que l'année prochaine, et avait déjà d'y être. Hermione Granger lui avait dit que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux auburn et ses yeux étaient marrons, elle ressemblait en tout point à leur mère, par son amour des livres. Enfin, d'après leur père. Harry lui était désespérer de savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais de farce. Il se lamentait souvent de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, qui avait déteint sur sa sœur. Il ne manquait aucune occasion de lui rappeler cette faute terrible et elle se contentait d'hausser les épaules en décrétant que ça faisait au moins une lumière d'espoir dans cette fratrie de brute. Hermione était à Gryffondor avec lui et sortait avec Draco depuis le début des vacances de Noël.

-Harry ! On y va ! L'appela sa mère.

Il sortit de ces pensées et accourut auprès du petit monde réunis à Godric's Hollow pour aller voir Peter. Son parrain était déjà là depuis deux jours. Seul Remus venait d'arriver, accompagnés.

*Attendez, quoi ?! Accompagné ! *

Il accourut auprès de Remus et salua sa compagne. Il interrogea ensuite Remus du regard.

-Je te présente, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait l'air plus jeune que Remus et surtout, ses cheveux étaient d'un rose inhabituel. On dirait presque qu'il était naturel.

-Enchanté, Nymphadora.

-Pitié, appelle moi Tonks, Dora si tu préfères, mais pas Nymphadora. Son attitude enfantine fit sourire Harry qui hocha la tête.

-Je m'en souviendrait Nymph... Tonks.

-Merci ! Ses cheveux rougir de plaisir. Voyant Harry la regarda éberlué elle s'arrêta de sourire immédiatement.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ah oui, Harry ! Dora est Métamorphomage.

-Ah…

Harry savait à quel point cette faculté était rare.

-On va être en retard ! Gwen ! Dépêche-toi!

-Je suis là m'man ! Salut Harry ! Harry lui sourit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Au faite Harry, pour Noël, j'ai proposé à la famille d'Hermione de venir. Il est temps qu'on les rencontres.

-C'est une bonne idée. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Harry et Gwen transplanèrent avec leur mère. Ils atterrirent sur le Chemin de traverse.

-Je dois réserver des balais pour les jumeaux. Ils pourront arrêter d'utiliser vos vieux balais, et ils passent en deuxième année l'année prochaine.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry attendit sa mère et sa sœur à l'extérieur de la boutique. Il regardait les passant marcher, Faire leur achats… Il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance du Chemin de Traverse. Soudainement il se figea. Une jeune fille se trouvait dans un magasin de chaudrons. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la fille de son rêve.

 **FIN (la vrai)**

* * *

NDA méga génial:

C'est la fin! 18 chapitres, en tout. J'vous jure, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'y est terminée! Bref...

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a une suite! Ouais, je sais, je suis trop généreuse...

Bon, par contre j'hésite... J'hésite à faire une petite fiction intermédiaire entre les deux, sachant qu'elle sera sur Sword Art Online( vraiment, je vous le re-conseil!)

Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ;)

Bon, vu qu'il fait beau, je m'attarde pas plus et je vais dehors.

Bizzz et amour sur vous


	20. Information

La suite de cette histoire (le prologue) est postée aujourd'hui, le titre sera: Vous avez dit: normal?

Je suis nulle pour trouver des titres, c'est affligeant X)

Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


End file.
